Hiding The Truth
by mad.cheshire.cat105
Summary: I can't tell them. They would try and protect me. The only way is by sacrificing myself. I can't tell anyone, not even Annabeth. What happens when Percy unlocks his true power that has never been seen before? When Percy gets captured will the 7 be able to save him in time? And if they do will Percy be the same?
1. Your name is Slippy?

_**PLEASE READ FIRST:**_

 **Hey guys so I'm new to this and there are a few things you need to know about me k?**

 **1) I usually update on Friday or the weekend, if I don't I sincerely apologize**

 **2) I like cliffies don't blame me but in my defense its because I can't help myself and I'm not sure how else to end it**

 **3) I do not like flames, if you attack me I WILL fire back and probably PM you and report you so think before you say anything**

 **4) I accept constructive criticism, PMs,** ** _MINOR_** **swearing, and suggestions**

 **5) I haven't seen any other story like this but if you do I will let you know that I have had the idea for several years and just never found fanfic so yeah I don't copy or plagiarize**

 **6) If you want to use something from my story for you're own you have to ask for my permission first**

 **7) Please read the ANs it might have something important in them**

 **I think that's it, please enjoy Hiding the Truth! (the title may change if it does i'll let u know)**

* * *

 **Percy**

Typical, when the shrimpzilla monster whatever it is, burst out of the water and attacked I was unconscious. I guess I should start from the beginning, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea. I know what you're thinking, "This guy is crazy! There's no such thing as Poseidon, he's a myth." Oh yeah, well I'm living the myth and it's not fun. If you think I'm crazy and don't believe me, FINE! Be that way. Others that believe me, you have my permission to read on.

Ok so back to the monster. Its a giant shrimp that attacks with its nose hairs, it got me, shoved me off the deck and I fell unconscious, I know embarrassing right? but I had already had a few head injuries before so don't judge me.

This entire trip I've felt useless, this is the sea, my domain, I'm supposed to protect them not the other way around. Annabeth says it wasn't my fault. But then why does it feel like it?

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"Percy, no!" I scolded him for such a ridiculous answer, "Tell me what's wrong!" "Annabeth, I trust you all the time right? Do me a favor and trust me that I wont be gone long." Percy answered. "You never trust me!" I scream back at him. "Annabeth please, I have to do this, I'll only be gone for less than an hour." He pleaded "Then tell me why." I asked, "You know why, I've already told you." Percy said calmly. "That is a horrible reason! Just because you have a strong feeling to jump into the ocean for an hour isn't a reason.

We were in my cabin on the Argo II and Percy decided that it would be a good idea to jump into the ocean for about an hour. I had told him no because ever since the shrimp monster attack he started acting like weird. He blamed every small incident on himself and was always arguing that he should go on small quest to get information, objects, and whatnot. He seemed so distant recently it scared me that he might leave, go try fix every problem by himself, and end up dying which would kill me.

Which is why I can't allow Percy to leave, not because it was dangerous, (well that too) but because I was scared. Without Percy in my life I would break. He was more than my boyfriend, he was part of my life.

"Annabeth please I'm promise I'll come back", He said with those big sea-green eyes that I couldn't resist. "Promise me, Promise on the River Styx that you wont do anything reckless and come back" I said, almost crying "I promise on the River Styx that I'll come back alive and wont do anything reckless" He said reassuringly, "And since when am I reckless?" He said with a smile.

I laughed at that. "Ok fine Seaweed-Brain, but we have to tell the others." "Done!" He said and walked out of my room.

It seemed strange, and Percy was acting nervous but I decided to let him.

I wondered if it was a mistake to let him go, but it was done and I couldn't refuse Percy again, it was too hard to be serious around his pleading eyes that she'd come to love.

* * *

 **Jason**

When Percy said he'd be gone for about an hour I thought he was nuts. I looked at Annabeth for reasoning but she said nothing like she already discussed it with Percy. Which she probably did, I could hear Annabeth yelling at someone. At least I know who it was.

Still I was amazed that Percy convinced her to let him do it.

But I guess he had to since the only person who could convince the whole crew was Annabeth. She was cool that way. I did argue though. We would waste valuable time to stop Gaea but Percy was completely sure of himself that he had to do this. So we let him.

Me, I still don't think its a good idea but I eventually agreed, reluctantly.

I hope nothing bad happens while he's gone. Percy doesn't think he is doing anything but actually he has saved us numerous times. I hope Percy comes to find that out soon enough.

* * *

 **Percy**

It took longer than I would've liked to convince the crew, but I was certain I had to do this. Ok fine that's a lie, I also lied to everyone else including Annabeth. It was partially true what I told them but in truth, a hippocampi (which is like a horse but with fins and a tail with scales if you can imagine that) had swum up to my window and told me to come into the ocean because my dad wished to talk to me. Also he didn't want me to tell my friends that it was he who summoned me.

I didn't have a choice but to lie, you can't disobey a god, even if it is your dad. Actually you still shouldn't disobey your dad anyway, not that I haven't done that. I've disobeyed tons of people.

So I lied and got away with it, at least I think so, but knowing Annabeth she probably has suspicions but I can't do anything about that.

When I jumped in the harbor the hippocampi was waiting for me.

 _"Hi, the lord wishes to sea you, get it sea you!"_

The hippocampi started laughing at its own joke which I though was kind of lame but I didn't say anything.

 _"Ok, grab on and I'll take you to him."_

"Ok" I said, kind of uncertain about the safety of this ride, I might slip off and the hippocampi wouldn't notice for another hundred miles. They were fast. But I got on.

The hippocampi was scaly and kind of rough but it wasn't as slippery as I though it would be.

" _Don't slip off, otherwise I'll have to come back for you and waste 34 seconds"_

"Alright" I said, "What's you name?" I asked

 _"Slippy"_ It answered back.

"Um, ok Slippy, don't try anything funny" I said.

Slippy laughed at that and took off swimming at 150 miles and hour.

When we finally got there, Dad was waiting on the sea floor for me.

We came in close and Slippy stopped suddenly and flipped over, causing me to fall on my head. (So much for heroic entrance)

"Slippy what have I said about flipping your riders upside-down" Poseidon scolded.

 _"Sorry boss, I thought he would hold on."_

"You did not, now go swim and graze, come when I call you." He said, and with that Slippy swam away leaving a trail of bubbles behind him.

"Sorry about that Percy, Slippy is sometimes well-" "Slippy?" I asked "Yeah slippy" Poseidon said. But that's not what I brought you here for.

"Percy you have a hard future ahead, but the Fates aren't all unfair. You can't have a horrible suffer without a grand reward. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Um, yeah but where is this going? Am I going to die and end up happy?" I asked stupidly. "Percy, you know I can't tell you that, and even if I could I wouldn't, that type of knowledge can destroy someone."

I nodded, "So why am I here?" "I had just wanted to warn you. You will end up doing something beyond your limits that should kill you, but the Fates don't want you to die, not yet. So expect something to happen."

I just stared at him, "Wait, what? If the Fates don't want me to die then can't they just change-and why are you being so mysterious-just tell me- what's, what's going to happen to me?" I stammered.

"Percy, I can't tell the future, and again I couldn't tell you, the consequences that would-no never mind just remember my warning Percy, if something happens don't freak out, and don't tell your friends. Swear on the Styx that you won't tell your friends until this war is won... That is if we win." He said

I didn't know what to think, something would happen to me and I couldn't tell my friends? This was absurd, but I know Dad wouldn't let me leave here until I swore I wouldn't tell, and I swore to Annabeth I would be back in about an hour. I had no choice.

"I swear on the Styx that I wont tell my friends about whatever will happen to me until after the war." I said, "But what if they get suspicious and figure it out?" I asked. He answered, "They will have their suspicions yes, but unless you confirm it they won't be completely convinced, I promise you that."

I nodded and said, "Ok, I understand, can I go back now my friends will be worried?" "Alright be on your way just remember your promise, and don't tell your friends I was here." And with that he disappeared. Leaving me to wonder what to think.

Then Slippy arrived at my side and said _"Ok, the boss told me to take you back so climb on."_ I got on and we sped back to the Argo II

On the way I tried to figure out what to say to the crew.

* * *

 **Piper**

"Annabeth, don't worry he'll be back soon." I said soothingly.

Annabeth had been pacing the deck for the last thirty minutes. She was going crazy with worry that something might have happened to Percy and she couldn't do anything to help him.

"But, what if something happened to him, he's been gone for an hour and fifteen minutes!" "Annabeth, Percy is one of the strongest demigods there are, and this is his domain, nothing will happen to him. Besides he said he might be gone for about an hour." I reminded her for the thirteenth time, "Calm down." I said with a bit of charmspeak in my voice. The tension in her shoulders eased a bit, "Yeah, you're right, he's probably fine." She said nervously convincing herself.

At that moment the waves burst upward, and Percy landed on the deck, dousing all of us on deck, "Sorry about that." He said sheepishly, "Did I miss anything."

Annabeth just stared at him, and then she ran forward kissing him. Then she punched him. "Ow! what was that for!" He said, "That, was for getting me soaking wet." Then she grabbed his wrist and judo flipped him onto the ground, "And that, was for being late." "Ok, love you too, and I said I would be gone for about an hour." "That's just it Seaweed-Brain, you were gone for an hour and fifteen minutes." Percy laughed at that "Ok whatever, I'm sorry."

I was a tiny bit jealous, they got along so well together. Jason, my boyfriend, always put his duty first. I wonder that when the war was over if Jason would notice me more. I know that is selfish but I can't help it. I love Jason so much I would kill herself for him. Would Jason ever do that for me?

* * *

 **Annabeth**

The moment Percy got back I knew something was wrong. He avoided eye contact to any of the crew and never fully answered the questions we asked him about what happened down there. Worse than that, he wouldn't even talk about what happened down there. He wouldn't talk to anybody. Not even me.

I was afraid I was losing Percy. I wanted to help him, but how can I do that if he doesn't tell me what's wrong. He doesn't even admit something is wrong.

I would try and figure it out myself but I have nothing to go on. No clues. No hints. Nada.

Whatever Percy was trying to hide he hid it well. But not well enough that I didn't have suspicions that something was wrong.

* * *

 **Percy**

I had to have bad dreams, first I get bad news, then bad dreams. When does the bad luck end?. In fact the dream might have made the top bad dreams lists (and trust me, only the worst dreams make that lists).

It started out on Mount Olympus, nothing happened, it was kind of pleasant. The temperature was just right, especially up there at the top of the mountain.

Suddenly, the floor cracked, crevices were growing everywhere. Then everything went bad. the floor exploded, I was blinded from debris. When it all settled down I didn't like what I saw. The mountain top was covered with an army of monsters, and not just any monsters, the worst one. Including the giants, ALL of the giants.

"Porphyrion!" Boomed a voice from across of me. Unfortunately it was a voice I recognized. Polybotes, my old enemy, who I had killed in new Rome, escaped from in Tartarus, and yet there he stood. Polybotes was the giant opposing my dad Poseidon, he was the antiPoseidon. Therefore my born enemy.

"What do you want you swine!" Porphyrion called out. "A quest, that Percy Jackson and his friends are making too much progress! I propose a small fraction of the army to destroy them." Polybotes said. "No! that would be a waste, you just want revenge on Percy Jackson, because he killed you! HAHAHA!" "He had the help of a god!" Polybotes yelled back, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, a border god!" "Whatever! it doesn't matter, they are making mush progress, they already have the physician's cure, the cure that brings the dead back to life!"

The enthusiasm of the army faded a bit. "If you don't believe me lets ask Thoon!" Polybotes bellowed. Unease rippled through the army, Thoon was the giant born to oppose the Fates, everyone avoid him, Even Porphyion acted a tad nervous around him. "Thoon! Come forward and tell us, what of the seven demigods!" Polybotes ordered. "An old crippled giant shuffled toward the stage. "The demigods" he said, his eyes turned milky white, "The demigods are close, yet we are not ready, they have sailed past the Peloponnese, they have captured Nike, closed the Doors of Death, they have the potion of life. Yes, they are close, if they come in the next three days, the giants will fall, mother Gaea will-" "STOP, enough of the prophesies Thoon! If the demigods are close and we will fail, then we will have to destroy them" Porphyrion turned to Polybotes, "Are you certain you can stop them brother, we need not another failure." "I am certain, let me take the a small amount of the army, we will travel through the sea and stop the demigods in their tracks, and I will have my revenge on Percy Jackson!"

"Polybotes,do not fail me!" "I won't, but I want permission for something special!"

"What do you wish?" "I want permission to torture Percy Jackson, Thoon has seen that he will be the protection of the demigods, he will have power unlike ever before! I want to be able to use Daedalus' old laboratory in the center of Athens, there I will suck the power from Percy, until which he dies. Then we shall use the power, pour it over ourselves, and we shall ALL have power over the oceans!"

"Very well, just make sure you get him. If Thoon is correct, we shall have even more power! If you fail to destroy the demigods, you shall at least get Percy Jackson, is that understood" Porphrion said. "Understood! Don't worry, Thoon has never been wrong! I shall tear apart Percy Jackson's limbs!"

I woke up in a cold sweat. I knew I couldn't tell the crew this, they would try to avoid it, but I knew better. I knew it would happen, I just hope that Thoon missed something. I wouldn't let the crew risk there lives for me. It would come down to sacrificing myself, I would protect my friends. And I remembered my dad's warning, maybe I would survive. I could only hope.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So please leave reviews and suggestions!**


	2. Crossroads

**Percy**

I really wanted to destroy Piper's knife. She called a meeting in the mess hall at 5 am. She said it was an emergency so I had no choice but to go.

"Piper! It's five am and you want to call a meeting now!" Leo whined. "Stop complaining Leo!" chided Piper, "Besides, its an emergency, I saw some bad stuff in the knife earlier today." "Did you even sleep! if you can't sleep I'm sorry but some of use do want to sleep!" Leo exclaimed. "Shut it Leo, anyway I was looking in the knife earlier and it showed an army walking in the sea. The leader was-" She looked at me, "Polybotes, and he had a number of monsters marching with him in the sea. I think they're close."

"Leo..." I said slowly, "Where are we?" "Ummmm, close to the shores of Crete why?" "No reason" I said quickly.

I glanced over at Annabeth, she was eyeing me suspiciously, I quickly dropped my gaze and started eating my pancakes.

"As I was saying, the army is close, I think they are trying to destroy us before we get to Athens."

"No doubt." I said. "Percy?" Annabeth asked, "Have you had dreams on this?"

Man she was good, "Uh no, its just common sense, Polybotes hates my guts, he wants to tear me apart. They don't want us to succeed so I guess attacking was their plan." She looked at me in the eye, saying, "Yeah you're right, we had to see this coming."

"But now we have to focus on the problem, what do we do about the army?" Annabeth asked. "Well, I don't think we have a choice, they're coming for us, I say we sail towards them and fight." I said.

Everyone just stared at me, "Percy, we can't do that! There are seven of us and like a thousand of them, and that's only a fraction of Gaea's army." said Piper.

"Well what do you suggest we do!?" "I, I, I don't know." she stammered.

"Is it too late to change course?" asked Hazel, "I mean, if they can't catch us, they can't fight us."

"I don't know Hazel" said Leo, "We are quite close to shore and its a sharp turn, the water is really shallow, a turn like that and the ship might capsize, I mean have you SEEN the waves here!"

Everyone went silent. "There must be another way, we can't fight, were not ready." said Annabeth

"I think we can do it." Said Jason "We've trained hard, we can beat them."

"I mean I guess we can do it. It's not impossible." Said Frank, "We can catch them unprepared if we take the fight to them, I guess."

"A vote then?" I said, everyone slowly nodded, "Everyone in favor of taking the fight to them raise your hands." Everyone's hand went up except Annabeth's but she looked at everybody and reluctantly raised her hand. "It's decided then, we take the fight to them."

That was the end of the meeting, slowly everyone went back to their cabins to sleep, we were all tired. Well everyone except Leo, he slept in the engine room.

* * *

I heard a knock on my door, "Come in." I said.

It was Annabeth, "Hey" she said, "Hi, what are you doing?" "I just came to see how you were." "I'm fine." She laughed at that and I returned a smile.

"Are you sure that was the right choice, to fight them?" She asked. "I believe I was correct, I think we can beat them if we catch them unprepared. Why? You don't trust me?

"Well if you think that than I will gladly fight alongside you." She smiled. "I know you will." I said.

"Just, did you have a dream about the army?" "Uh, no. Like I said before common sense." I forced a smile at her.

"Oh, ok then, it just seemed like you did." "No, I didn't have any dreams about that."

She was still eyeing me suspiciously, I didn't know what to do. She would now always look at me like that when we brought up the subject.

I was starting to feel guilty, I lied to her, three times now, just to keep Dad's warning a secret. My guilt was only going to add on, especially after what I was going to do

"Alright Percy, I believe you!" She said cheerfully, then she walked out of my cabin.

The moment she left I crashed onto my bed, wondering if what I was going to do was the right thing to do. I had two choices, I could use my plan, or I could fight alongside them.

I wondered if Hecate was messing with me, she was the goddess of magic and crossroads, I was definitely at a cross road now.

I hate Hecate.

* * *

I had bad dreams that night. It started out with Polybotes, he was talking to someone. I zoomed in and I realized that he was talking to Porphyrion, on an Iris Message!

How he got Iris to accept his offering, I don't know, but he did it somehow.

"The demigods know we are coming, we are thinking of postponing the battle, in case they try anything tricky." Polybotes said.

"WHAT! I GIVE YOU ONE JOB! TO DESTROY THE DEMIGODS AND BRING BACK PERCY JACKSON! IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK! YOU MAY NOT POSTPONE IT. NOT AFTER I GAVE YOU HALF MY ARMY!"

"But it's just to make sure the demigods-"

"NO! YOU WILL BRING BACK PERCY JACKSON TOMORROW! OR I WILL TEAR YOU APART LIMB BY LIMB AND THROW YOU INTO TARTARUS! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, your highness, understood." Polybotes didn't seem to like calling his brother "your highness" but what can you do?

"I SHALL CAPTURE PERCY JACKSON AND TAKE AWAY HIS POWER, TORTURING HIM IN THE PROCESS!"

"FINALLY YOU GOT THAT THROUGH YOUR LITTLE BRAIN! WE WILL USE HIS POWER TO MAKE US POWERFUL."

"YES, POSEIDON WILL BE USELESS IN THE BATTLE IF WE ALL HAVE CONTROL OVER THE SEA HAHAHA!"

"YES BUT FIRST YOU NEED TO GET HIM, I DON'T CARE IF YOU DESTROY THE OTHER DEMIGODS!"

Polybotes gave him a confused look, "But if we don't destroy them then they will come to Olympus and fight."

"YOU IDIOT! WE DON'T NEED TO DESTROY THEM... THEY WILL DESTROY THEMSELVES! THEY WILL COME FOR PERCY JACKSON."

"YOU WILL SET UP A TRAP FOR THEM WHEN THEY COME TO RESCUE HIM."

"Oh you are a brilliant one Porphyrion!" Polybotes said.

"Yes, yes I am, I have faith in you Polybotes, DO NOT FAIL ME!" Then he cut the connection.

"Don't worry dear brother, I will capture Percy Jackson, I will tear him apart limb by limb."

Percy started to fade from the dream. I woke up gasping and sweating, I knew what I had to do.

 **Hey guys! Keep posted! More is to come. And you are always welcome to give suggestions. - greekgodsrox**


	3. Checkmate!

**Hey guys I'm back at it! Sorry if the updates are slow but school is dragging me down. :( I promise to update whenever I can. (That will probably be on the weekend or Fridays but I'm not sure.)**

 **My first shout out goes to**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels** : **Thank you for your review, you were the first one to review and it makes me so happy, I will keep on writing!**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"Leo! Load the cannons!" "Right!"

"Frank! Turn into a bird or something and scout the enemy!" "Um, uh ok."

"Piper!" "Right here!" "I need you to tell Jason that Leo and I made a battle strategy, we are going to go into the sky after it begins and fire down on them, Jason needs to help us fight the enemies in the clouds!"

"Percy! I need you to pre- Percy?"

Where the heck did he go? I swear he was right behind me!

"PERCY! GET UP HERE!"

"But I am up here." He said it so suddenly and quietly I screamed.

"OH MY GODS! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!

"OW!"

Oh I might've punched him, maybe, but the expression was so worth it.

"Percy, I need you to-" "Prepare the ship for battle? Take control of the sea so we can surprise them by pushing them back after the fighting breaks out so we can escape into the sky without dying? You know Wise Girl, for a daughter of Athena, you aren't very observant, nor do you any have faith in me."

I stared at him speechless, my mouth might have dropped, especially after I looked around. The ship was prepared, all the sails were up, no ropes were hanging loose that shouldn't have been loose, the sea seemed calmer, not nearly as many waves as there were before.

All that led to a sign- PERCY DID WHAT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT ANYONE TELLING HIM TO DO IT! SOMETHING IS WRONG!

I punched him, just to be sure this wasn't a monster.

Luckily for us I got a satisfying answer.

"OW! POSEIDON'S UNDERPANTS THAT HURT!"

I smiled, only Seaweed Brain would make a comment like that.

"Sorry, I had to be sure you weren't a monster in disguise." "Why would I be a monster?" "Because you did what you were supposed to without me telling you to do it." I replied.

He laughed at that, "You know me so well."

Do I? I thought, if I do then why can't I figure out what happened when you jumped into the ocean? Or why you've been so distant.

* * *

 **Percy**

Frank landed on the deck in the form of a eagle, he said that the army was about 45 miles away. That didn't give us much time.

"Are you sure they're that close?" Annabeth asked.

"Positive" Frank answered.

"Then we don't have much time, is everything ready?" She asked,

"No." I spun around to see who said it, was it Frank, or Jason, maybe Piper? It wasn't any of them, I spin around to find that it was Leo who said it!

"We aren't ready yet! I was updating Festus for the battle, he is one of our main defense! I need more time!"

"But Leo, we don't have time!" Annabeth responded, "Festus needs to be ready now!"

"I can't make the update any faster! It's going as fast as it can!" "Then were doomed."

We all let that sit in.

"HEY! We aren't done yet! We travelled half-way across the world! We've defeated plenty of armies!" I exclaimed

"But we had more than seven people." Leo said

"LEO! Just shut it! You aren't making anyone feel better!"

Ha, that shut him up.

"We are the seven! The prophecy didn't pick randomly! We are one of the most powerful demigods there are. We can't be stopped by one army! If we do, then Gaea has already won. So stop brooding, get off your butt and fight!"

That might have been one of the best speeches I ever gave. If that doesn't work than I give up and going home to cower in a corner until Gaea takes over the world.

"Percy's right!" Hazel shouted out, "We must fight! Or Gaea will win! And everyone we love will die!"

"I agree with Hazel and Percy!" Shouted Frank

"Me too." Annabeth said

"Heck what do we have to lose!" Said Jason

Soon all the demigods were standing with confident looks on their faces.

"Then lets go and win this thing!" I shouted. Everyone cheered along with me.

We waited on the deck preparing for battle. But the army never came. We waited some more and eventually we gave up waiting. (WHAT! Were all ADHD it's boring to just stand there doing nothing.)

"Checkmate!" Annabeth said proudly "Ughhh!" I groaned, "That's the third time you've beat me!"

"I just can't believe you didn't see that trap coming." Annabeth said smartly, "But I can't say I wasn't completely surprised since you've got all that kelp in your head."

"You definitely cheated!"

"Maybe I did."

"HA! WAIT WHAT?!"

She laughed so hard at me she ended up falling on the floor. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her, "I love you Wise Girl." "I love you too Seaweed Brain." "So tell me why-"

The ship lurched to the side so fast and Annabeth toppled over the side.

"ANNABETH!" I lunged for her and grabbed her wrist.

"Help!" She whimpered. "Don't worry I've got you."

I was just about to pull her up when I heard a loud booming voice.

"PERSEUS JACKSON I'VE COME TO DESTROY YOU"

The sea erupted and I saw Polybotes standing in the ocean with an army.

 **Ok that's the end of this chapter, sorry if its a little short. I wanted to make the next chapter the big action scene. Cause I know how much you guys love suspense! HAHA I'm becoming Rick**

 **Please review and give you're suggestions about what you think should happen and I might take your idea**


	4. Blackmail

**Hey guys! So I am thinking long chapters every week but this is my opinion. You can go on my profile and vote on the poll. and guess what?! I have spring break next week so I might post a bit more, so keep updated!**

* * *

 **Percy**

I stared at the giant in front of us, speechless

 _no, not now, please not now_

I look at Annabeth dangling over the side and I knew I couldn't let her fight. I couldn't let any of them fight, not for me. I wouldn't let them fight.

"Percy, help." She cried

"Hang on." I started to pull her up when she cried out in pain.

"My leg" She whimpered, I looked down and I saw the problem.

Her pant leg was caught on a splinter of wood, and from the looks of it, was also digging into her skin causing her to bleed.

I knew I couldn't pull her up without creating a large gash on her leg, and I wouldn't put her through that pain.

"Annabeth, let go." I told her calmly

"WHAT?!"

"Annabeth, trust me, please!"

That just made her cling on to my hand even harder.

"Please, we don't have much time!"

She looked at me, her eyes filled with trust and hope.

She nodded at me and then she let go.

 **End of Chapter... HAHA JK keep reading**

Immediately I started to create a whirlpool to bring her up on the deck.

She was arms length away from the deck when suddenly as quick as lighting a giant hand grabbed her and took her away from me.

"BWAHAHA! OH WHAT WRONG PERSEUS JACKSON? DON'T HAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND WITH YOU? THAT'S TOO BAD."

My eyes focused on a giant figure in front of me. Polybotes my enemy, the one I killed twice already **(A/N in this Percy killed him in Tartarus)** Why won't he stay dead?

"Polybotes, why not be a good giant and give her back. NOW!" I said menacingly through my gritted teeth.

"HMMMM. YOU KNOW WHAT PERCY JACKSON? NO! IF YOU WANT HER WHY NOT COME AND GET HER!" He tightened his fist around Annabeth and she yelled out in pain.

My blood boiled .He had Annabeth. My girlfriend. In his giant fat fist he held my girlfriend. My soul mate. The person that went through hell with me. And he was hurting her.

I took one step towards him and the crew ran toward me protesting so much that I couldn't tell who was talking.

"Percy stop!"

"You might hurt her if you fight him."

"We need a plan."

"Don't be stupid!"

"You can't go after her by yourself"

"Don't you dare step off this deck"

"We can fight him together."

"I suggest we turn around and sail away."

Everyone turned to see who said it. Of course it was Leo. He received quite a few slaps, punches, and retorts. But I'm glad he said it. For it let me escape from their protest to save my girlfriend and kick Polybotes stupid a*.

I might have imagined it but before Leo got pummeled by the demigods he gave me a wink.

I turned around and walked off the deck.

I didn't fall, the water support me like a floor until I was a few yards away from my enemy.

"WELL WELL, I'VE LEARNED ENOUGH ABOUT YOU ALREADY AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN FOUGHT YET!"

"Let me remind you that I already killed you twice, and I'll do it again."

"AH BUT I WASN'T AT MY FULL STRENGTH OR HAD AN ARMY, NOW I HAVE BOTH! AND I HAVE YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND. YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER ON ME IF YOU DON'T WANT HER KILLED!"

"Ha! Have you gotten so lame that you've resorted to blackmail!"

"Don't try fancy words on me Jackson! It won't work. I have wax in my ears."

Well there goes that plan."

"Leave her out of this Polybotes! This is between you and me!"

"NICE TRY! I WANT TO KILL YOU YES BUT KILLING YOUR FILTHY SIDEKICK IS A BONUS!"

Schist! I had to make him release Annabeth before the fight started. But how? Think Percy Think!

A little ways away I heard the demigods shouting my name and threating to kill me if I didn't get back on the Argo.

So I did the rational thing and I ignored them.

"POLYBOTES YOU WILL RELEASE HER BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND-"

"AND WHAT? YOU CAN'T KILL ME WITHOUT KILLING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" He interrupted me, "SO WHAT'S IT GONNA BE JACKSON? KILL ME AS WELL AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND? OR COME WILLINGLY AND I MIGHT LET HER GO."

"Would you promise on the Styx that you would let her go if I went willingly?"

"I MIGHT IF YOU SWEAR TO COME WITH ME AND LET ME KILL YOU!"

"What kind of deal is that?"

"The non-winning kind!"

Huh, he may have died twice but he ain't stupid.

I glared at him.

"MAKE A CHOICE PERSEUS! BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!"

Another choice, if I survive this I'm gonna kill Hecate.

Without warning, I attacked.

 _ **PLEASE READ BELOW!**_

 **Ok that's it for today, I might update tomorrow I'm not sure. You are welcome to give suggestions in reviews. Don't forget! Good reviews make a happy author. Also vote on my poll that is on my profile page. And do you want me to somehow add Nico and Thalia in this? -greekgodsrox**


	5. Beyond the Limits

**Hey guys! Now I'm only updating because of spring break so don't expect too much from me k?**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Lexi13930: Thank you that means a lot!**

 **Lunakunaalna: Thanks for responding! I'll try to add him in, but it will probably be later on and I'll also probably add Thalia**

 **softichgirl: lol, Thank you! I try very hard to keep the suspense so people read ;) Don't worry I'll keep updating!**

* * *

 **Percy (don't worry soon we'll have other POVs)**

Ok, yeah that was stupid. But it's not like I had great choices. Besides I had a plan... That had like a 50% chance of working. But hey! The stupidest plans are the best plans! Right? (Don't respond to that)

I ran towards the giant. The water supporting my every step

My advantages: Ummmmmm uhh I guess my power over the water. My determination? Element of surprise? Yea not a lot.

Disadvantages: Oh gods. He was like huge. He's got a giant army. He wants to kill me. What else? Oh yeah! He's got the power of poison so that every attack I use with water turns to poison. Which won't effect him. Great! He has Annabeth. He can squash me like an ant. He's got a giant army. Oh yea did I say that he's got a huge army? And that he's like 30 feet tall? He was at his full strength.

Hmmm you know it's not looking to good. Oh well I'm already attacking him. Did I say I had a plan? If I did scratch that, I've got no idea what I'm doing.

Eh I'll wing it.

I knew that before I did anything major I had to get Polybotes to release Annabeth. So what did I do you ask? Well I'll tell you what I did... I expect may remarks of how stupid I was so just go ahead and tell me I was stupid. I can't feel any stupider.

Ok ready? If your not, bummer cause I'm gonna tell you.

I ran at him, using the water to bring me higher so that I was at his waist. Apparently the 'Element of Surprise' advantage was a great advantage! Polybotes didn't expect me to attack him so suddenly so his reaction was slow. And I ran faster than I ever thought I could, the water just helped me move faster. It was like I was surfing with my feet.

I got up close to him and I (ready for this) I threw my sword at his fist holding Annabeth.

Ready set go.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"EXCUSE ME WHAT!"

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW STUPID THAT WAS?! NOT ONLY COULD YOU HAVE HURT ANNABETH, YOU LOST YOUR WEAPON YA IDIOT!"

Yes I did realize how stupid that was. I realized it after I threw my sword. WHAT?! I didn't hit Annabeth, but I did lose my weapon. hmm I guess not the best thinking on my part. Oh well I already did it.

The rest of what happened was all instinct and reflexes for I shut off my brain.

"OWWWWWWWWWW" Polybotes bellowed. He dropped Annabeth who screamed as she fell, but I softened her blow so she did die. Cause falling from 30 feet onto water hurts.

When she fell I made the water surround her so it looked as if she was in a bubble. I surrounded her with a small layer of oxygen so she could breathe in the bubble. (Don't ask how cause I don't know, I've never tried it before, but looking at her it I could see that she could breathe.

I brought the bubble out of the water, transported it to the Argo and dropped her on deck.

I did all this within seconds cause I didn't have much time. Before I knew it, Polybotes had already taken the sword out of his hand and thrown it far out to sea. It would come back but it would take to long. Polybotes threw it REALLY far away.

So that left me weaponless, all I had was my power over water. Maybe I could use Polybotes power against him.

My friends were screaming now. Jason was hovering on the deck. OH NO! They were going to try and help me! I couldn't let them die over me.

I created a giant wave and pushed the Argo away. My friends screamed my name the entire way.

Jason. I hope I didn't hurt him. That wave crashed into him. No, Jason's fine, he's strong, he's okay.

Now that that's out of the way all I have to do is kill Polybotes, destroy his army, and stay alive. Not too hard right?

When I was distracted pushing away my friends Polybotes had come over his shock and was now towering over me.

"I GUESS YOU CHOSE TO FIGHT! THIS WILL BE FUN PERSEUS JACKSON I SHALL CATCH YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!"

He took out his net and trident and charged at me. His army close behind.

"You can hurt me Polybotes, but you can't hurt my friends!"

I raised my arms, adrenaline and anger rushing through my blood.

I conjured up a huge wave and pushed the army away. But Polybotes didn't move.

I felt drained and he hadn't eve broken a sweat. Before I knew it the army was right back at his side. I only killed a few!

"NICE TRY JACKSON! BUT YOU WOULD NEED ALL THE WATER IN THE WORLD TO DESTROY THIS ARMY! AND THAT YOU CAN'T DO! FACE IT! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME NOW! I'M AT FULL STRENGTH AND YOU DON'T HAVE A GOD WITH YOU!"

That had given me an idea. But the chances were either 0% or erm 75%?

That wasn't much to go on but it was the best plan I had.

I felt a tug in my gut, one I felt when I first used my water powers so long ago. Except now that tug was 10 times stronger

"TRY ME POLYBOTES!"

I raised my arms, causing me to raise even higher than I thought I could go. The feeling in my gut felt somehow stronger, begging me to release it, so I did.

I surrounded Polybotes and his army in a massive whirlpool, causing him to stumble off his feet, at the bottom you could see the ocean floor.

But I wasn't done yet. I channeled everything I had to that army and Polybotes stupid face. Before I knew it I had drained the water so that you could see the sandy bottom. But the water didn't run out. The whirlpool became even taller and 20 times faster. I closed the whirlpool around Polybotes and his army and raised the whirlpool off the ground. I morphed it into a gigantic bubble. It rose higher and higher off the ground. The water swirling around me I raised with it.

Somehow I caused even more water to appear. Making it surround Polybotes. I put my plan to the test. I insulted Polybotes. Even if it took so much energy to talk.

"HEY POLYBOTES! WATCHA DOIN IN THAT BUBBLE? WHY DON'T YOU SUFFOCATE ME WITH YOUR POISON?"

Like I wanted he got angry. The poison coming off him in waves, but he seemed to forget that he was in a bubble with his army, that was effected by poison. He realized it too late.

I had tricked him into killing his own army. There were only a few that remained, the ones that could withstand poison stayed by Polybotes but they were on the verge of panic.

"AWW POLYBOTES WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARMY?"

That was a bad move on my part.

He got real angry at me and burst out of the bubble. But since he had turned all the water surrounding him into poison. I realized what he would do.

He was about to summon his poison wave and collide it with me and my friends. That was not acceptable.

But his wave was gigantic, and could only be fought off and cleansed with a wave equal to its size. To save my friends there was only one solution. I had to call on all the water in the world to fight this.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"WHAT'S WRONG PERCY JACKSON, TOO TIRED TO CONINUE? DO YOU SURRENDER?"

"NEVER!" I screamed out, and behind me I created the biggest wave of my life. It went up farther than the clouds. I looked down and saw there wasn't a drop of water on the ocean floor, the sand wasn't even damp. The only water source was right behind me.

I had called on all the water in the world to create my wave.

I should have blacked out, but I wasn't even tired, I was filled with energy.

It took a while for me to realize it but I was floating, like in the air floating. Not only that, I was glowing! My body was surrounded by a sea-green aura.

I wasn't going to waste anymore time.

I let the wave loose.

I screamed as the wave collapsed on the army, at the same time Polybotes let loose his wave.

But the poison was beating my wave! It turned the water to poison and went against my own wave.

I had to try something I'd never tried before. I cleansed the water. It took out a lot of me. I felt like I was burning from the mere effort I turned the poison back into water. But I did more than that. I used my powers beyond my limits. I surrounded the army and Polybotes in a huge hurricane. Underneath that was a whirlpool. I lifted it off the ground, keeping the hurricane in check and the whirlpool swirling. I cleansed the water. I forced the wave to hit the army and push them as far away as possible. And I did this all at the same time.

For what seemed like forever finally stopped. The army was dead. The water was back in the sea. Only Polybotes was left. He had lost quite a lot of energy trying to deflect my wave. But I was tired to. I fell into the water. But before I hit the ground water swirled around me. I felt different and before I knew it I was flying above the water.

WAIT BACKTRACK WHAT!

How was I flying? I looked down at my hooves. WAIT HOOVES?! I was flying with wings.

Oh. My. Gods. I was a Pegasus. How? I have no idea. All I know was that I somehow transformed into a Pegasus and I was extremely tired.

Polybotes stared at me in shock. Then he grabbed something behind his back.

It was his net! He threw it at me and I got hopelessly entangled in it. The net was made of some special material that held me fast. It cut deep gashes into my skin.

"YOU! HOW DID YOU DO THAT? NO MATTER! I WILL TAKE YOU AND SUCK THE POWER FROM YOU! THOON WAS RIGHT! THAT SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU! BUT YOU'RE NOT DEAD! OH THIS IS GONNA BE FUN TORTURING YOU."

He tossed the net over his back and submerged into the sea. The last thing I heard were my friends screaming and crying out my name. Then I blacked out.

 **HAHA! I'm the queen of cliffies! Don't worry I'll update as fast as I can. Please review! Good reviews make a happy author. And please vote on my poll on my profile page. And tell me if I should add Nico and Thalia. -greekgodsrox**


	6. Helpless

**Hey guys! You like my cliffhangers? HAHA! Now I know why Rick used cliffies, they're fun!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Lexi13930: Ikr! I love drama. I think right now its drama Pegasus.**

* * *

 **Annabeth (OMG not Percy this time!)**

"Annabeth lets go to your room." Piper suggested

I shook my head "No, I don't want to." "Percy!" I cried out

"Come on get off the floor, I'll walk you down there."

I wiped my eyes, "Ok" I barely managed to get out.

Piper took my arm and while I leaned on her and she walked me down to my room.

I had been crying for the past two hours on the deck. Everything had happened so fast.

FLASH BACK*

I let go of Percy's hand, falling into the sea. But I didn't hit the ocean, I looked down to see what happened. Percy. He had created a whirlpool to bring me back up. Apparently Seaweed Brain DID have a plan. I almost grabbed onto his arm when a giant hand grabbed me, taking me away from Percy.

I screamed, from pain, from despair, from stress. The hand was crushing my ribs, squeezing the life out of me. The pain, it was too much. I closed my eyes feeling sick. When I finally opened my eyes all I could see was red. I couldn't think straight. All I knew was that my ribs were broken and Percy wasn't there. I couldn't register what held me or if Percy was trying to help me.

Then my vision started to blacken and I passed out.

When I woke up I found myself on the deck. I tried to sit up but immediately fell. My ribs felt like they were on fire.

"Easy there Annabeth." I heard a voice say, but couldn't tell who it was.

Someone held out a piece of ambrosia, I gladly took it.

Then the whole ship lurched forward causing me to roll over onto my ribs.

I screamed from pain, only to hear that the others were screaming too.

 _Why are they screaming?_

But then one voice, topped all others, The person screamed a lot but I only caught one word, only one word, Percy.

Someone screamed Percy. That's all that matter.

I pushed down all the pain and forced myself to sit up to see what happened. I almost feinted at the effort but I wouldn't allow myself to lose consciousness, not if Percy was in trouble.

The boat, it was on the sea floor, well I should say floor for there wasn't any sea.

 _Where was all the water?_

I look up only to gasp. Percy. What was he doing? The water, it went higher than the clouds, and there was a massive wave, and another wave of some purple substance.

 _Poison_ I thought

Percy was trying to cleanse the ocean, which he has never tried before. But he was doing more than that. He was holding Polybotes and some monsters between a massive hurricane and a giant whirlpool.

 _Oh my gods, what is he doing he's going to kill himself!_

"What are you all standing there for?! We have to help him!"

I tried to stand up only to scream and fall in the process. The crew rushed to me.

"No! You have to help Percy! Percy!" I screamed out

"He won't let us Annabeth" It was Hazel who responded, "He pushed us out to sea. When Jason tried to help Percy sent a wave towards us, not enough to damage the ship or hurt any of us. He was just giving a warning."

"Then he summoned all the water in the ocean to his will and we couldn't sail over to help him. Jason couldn't fly with the hurricane and whirlpool swirling." Piper finished Hazels explanation.

"OH MY GODS HOW DID HE DO THAT!

It was Frank.

"WHAT HAPPENED! PIPER HELP ME UP! I WANT TO SEE WHATS HAPPENING!"

"I don't think that's a good ide-"

"DO IT!"

Reluctantly she helped me up, even though it hurt so much I wanted to throw up.

What I saw blew my mind. In Percy's place was a black Pegasus surrounded by a sea-green aura."

"Frank what happened to Percy?"

"He turned into a Pegasus"

"WHAT! HOW?" "We don't know. Maybe he- PERCY WATCH OUT!"

I spun my head around to see what happened.

 _OH NO! NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! I JUST GOT HIM BACK!_

"PERCY WATCH OUT!"

It was too late, Polybotes threw his net onto Percy.

He got hopelessly entangled, neighing it shock and fright.

"PERCY!"

"GIVE HIM BACK! YOU GIVE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!" I screamed

Polybotes acted like he didn't hear a word, He threw Percy over his back and submerged into the water.

I screamed his name, I screamed his name until my voice grew hoarse, I would have screamed his name until I lost my voice but Piper stopped me by suggesting we go back to my room.

END OF FLASHBACK*

I was still crying when we got to my room.

"Don't worry Annabeth, we'll save him"

"BUT WE DON"T HAVE ENOUGH TIME!" I wailed

"We will have enough time"

"Stop trying to make me feel better Piper"

"Annabeth, instead of crying, why don't you try to plan out how we will save Percy? Because we will save him. Will that make you feel better."

I wiped the tears from my eyes, "Promise?"

"I promise we'll save your Seaweed Brain"

"Ok, and only I get to call him that, back off"

She laughed causing me to laugh.

We spent the next few minutes just cracking up on my bed, it wasn't particularly funny but it felt good to laugh. Especially after all that's happened.

"Ok, I'll let you get to planning" And she left my room.

I was going to plan alright, Polybotes was going to have Hades to pay. I would save Percy and I would beat the crap out of Gaea.

* * *

 **Ok that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's a little short, I promise to update whenever I can. And please review! Good reviews make a happy author! -greekgodsrox**


	7. Tracking

**Hey guys! How are you liking the story? Keep reading and I'll keep updating! And you can vote on my poll on my profile page.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Lexi13930: Well Annabeth is all about good ideas**

 **Lunakunaalna: Don't judge, I like Blackjack so yes Pegasus**

* * *

 **Hazel (ooh new POV)**

I watched as Piper and Annabeth retreated down the steps to the cabins. I felt so bad for Annabeth, she has gone through so much. It's not fair. She has been through so much lately. She lost Percy for 8 months, faced her biggest fear, went through Tartarus, only to lose Percy again. I even heard that she held up the sky with Percy. That's plain crazy.

Annabeth has suffered so much I can't believe that she's still sane. Especially after going through Tartarus.

But Annabeth isn't the only one that misses Percy. I miss him terribly. He was like my big brother. He was insanely powerful and protected us. He risked his life for one of our quests. Now he was gone.

How are we going to defeat Gaea without him! Whether you want to admit it or not, Percy was the most powerful of us all. Sure Jason is a close second but Percy could kill him. Heck he almost did kill him. Without meaning to of course.

Point is, if we want to take down Gaea, we need Percy. That's why the moment Annabeth left we started planning how to get Percy back.

We couldn't talk about him in front of Annabeth, she'd break down again. We needed her to calm down, she was the brains of this operation. We couldn't have her upset and not being able to think.

When Piper came back we were already calling out ideas to save Percy.

"Hey guys, Annabeth is still down so be gentle around her K?" Piper said the moment she climbed on the deck.

"That's fine with me, Annabeth is scary when she's crying, its weird."

Everyone turned to glare at Leo.

"You know Leo, we wouldn't need to save Percy if you didn't distract us letting Percy jump off the ship!" Frank yelled at Leo.

"Yeah Leo, why _did_ you do that?" Jason asked

"Did you guys _not_ see his face? If I didn't distract you guys he wouldn't have been able to save Annabeth because you guys wouldn't let him. If Annabeth was killed or taken he would have beat up himself or worse killed himself. You saw how he was when he fell unconscious when the shrimp monster attacked! He blamed himself for days! Now imagine that but ten times worse. That would be Percy now if he you guys didn't let him go save Annabeth. THAT is why I distracted him and let him go. He would be worse than Annabeth. Or worse, he could completely destroy my carefully designed bathrooms!" Leo lectured us

We all took a few moments to take in what he said. But then recovered by slapping him for joking about his "awesome bathrooms" which for that matter weren't very awesome. The only thing I was glad for were those toilets, because they were wide enough for me to (you know, go bleh) Well actually the showers are nice and warm, and there's a cool skylight and

No bad Hazel, you aren't thinking about bathrooms right now. Sometimes ADHD can be so annoying. What was I talking about again?

I was to busy trying to figure out what I was thinking about I didn't hear what Jason had asked me.

"Can you do that Hazel?"

"...Sorry what?"

"I asked you if you could maybe track Percy using his sword?"

"Um, I'm not sure, Percy's sword was thrown out in the sea if you guys remember so I don't think that would work."

"Hazel, Percy's sword returns to his pocket remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot. Umm but I'm still not sure if I could do it, I mean, I've never tried to track things that are so far away."

"Maybe he's not that far! Why don't you try Hazel?"

"Um ok"

I closed my eyes while everyone watched me.

I searched for Percy's sword, put all my concentration on the celestial bronze sword. Too soon I felt a tug in my gut, I anchored my thoughts onto that. Almost got it.

"AH!" I yelped in surprise losing my concentration, Piper's knife had pinned my shirt against the deck.

I KNEW I had felt the tug too soon. I felt Piper's knife, not Percy's sword.

Frank slowly came over and freed me from the deck.

"Sorry guys, I think Percy is too far away for me to track his sword." I said embarrassed.

"Its ok Hazel, you tried."

Aw, Frank was so sweet sometimes.

"Thanks, Frank." I gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry Hazel, we'll figure out another way to get Percy"

I smiled sweetly at Piper, she always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Oh! Can you check your knife for any clues on Percy, Piper?" Jason asked.

"Um, I-I guess I could."

"What's wrong Piper?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" She gave me a fake smile, and failed.

"Piper" "Nothing, nothing wrong Hazel I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine!"

I sighed, she obviously didn't want to talk about it, but I could respect that. But I let it go. Even if I was curious.

* * *

 **Piper**

I was NOT fine.

"Piper, you sure your ok?" Jason asked

"I'm sure I'm fine, stop asking I'm completely fine." I said as convincingly as I could.

I really wished they stopped asking, I hated lying to my friends.

The truth, I hated that knife. It always showed things I didn't want to see. Yes sure once and a while it showed something helpful, but that helpful information usually turned into something bad.

The stupid knife never showed the whole story! Only glimpses of it!

But I had already said I was fine and that I would do it. No backing down now.

I forced myself to turn toward my knife. Katoptris, my knife, meant looking glass, which is a horrible name since I never want to look at it. The knife's images always gave me nightmares.

 _Ok, you can do this, just look at the knife, it's ok._

 _No I can't do this, I can't handle another nightmare or image._

 _Stop it! You'll have nightmares anyways, and stop whining, you should be grateful of your nightmares, poor Percy and Annabeth went through Tartarus, I wouldn't be able to even sleep if I knew I'd have to relive that place._

 _I don't care I don't want to look at it._

 _You already said you would so do it._

Apparently the argument in my brain went on longer than I thought it did. When I opened my eyes, everyone was looking at me.

I cleared my throat, "Ok, so I'll look at it now."

"About time! What were you doing in your brain Beauty Queen?"

I glared at Leo, "Shut. Up."

"Ok! I'm shutting up. Leo's shutting up now. Whoo Leo's mouth will be closed in 10, 9, 8"

"SHUT UP LEO!"

"Ok."

I huffed in annoyance and looked at the knife.

What I saw made me scream from fright. The knife clattered on the deck.

* * *

 **Cliffies for days! MWAHAHA! Don't worry I'll update as fast as I can. Please review and don't forget to vote on my poll. Good reviews make a happy author- greekgodsrox**


	8. Scary Grey Eyes

**Hey guys! Please vote on the poll on my profile page. And please review and give your suggestions!**

 **No shoutouts today sorry!**

* * *

 **Jason**

"Piper!"

She was shivering and her face was extremely pale.

I took her hand, "Pipes, you okay?"

"I-I um uh"

"Piper what did you see?" Hazel asked her slowly

In response Piper pushed her knife away from herself so that we could all see. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my gods!"

"Percy!"

"Holy Hera!"

Behind us the door slammed open. "What happened? Piper are you okay?"

Piper looked like she was going to cry. Slowly she pointed towards the knife.

Frank and Hazel scooted back some to make room for Annabeth.

She took one glance at the knife and screamed in horror.

"Annabeth why don't you sit down?"

She was bawling her eyes out now. But slowly she sat down and leaned on Hazel.

"Why?" "Why did he have to be so freakin brave?" "Percy!"

"It'll be okay Annabeth." I said calmly.

"No it won't! Stop saying that! He's alone, with no one to help him! He's alone with a giant! How can you say it'll be okay? HOW!"

"Annabeth calm down." Piper said soothingly

"Don't tell me to calm down! You don't know how I feel! NONE OF YOU DO!"

"That's right we don't but maybe if you-" I was interrupted by a rant

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T YOU GET IT? PERCY IS GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The Hazel and Piper looked like they was on the verge of tears. No one did that to Piper. Even if they didn't mean to.

I stood up and grabbed Annabeth's shoulders.

"Annabeth look at me." Her fierce gray eyes locked with mine.

"Can you tell me, with complete honesty, that it was our fault? Was it our fault Annabeth?"

She glared at me, and shook me off. I was afraid I made the wrong choice.

Annabeth took a shaky breath. I looked away, preparing myself for the worst.

"No."

I glanced at her, confused.

"What?" "I said no, Grace."

I was speechless, I didn't expect that.

"What are you looking at Valdez?" Annabeth growled.

"Um, nothing" He nervously looked away from the gray eyes. The scary gray eyes.

Annabeth sat back down, exhausted with her sudden outburst.

Nervously, I sat down as well.

We experienced an awkward silence, for no one knew what to say.

Annabeth took a shaky breath, "So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do'?" Leo asked stupidly

"What do you think I meant Repair Boy!"

"Ohhh, you meant, oh"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed.

I cleared my throat, "So, anyone any ideas?"

"Katoptris, zoom out will you?" Piper said suddenly

Everyone leaned towards the knife.

"Athens, he's in Athens" Annabeth said

"Athens here we come!" Leo responded

"Annabeth, you want to go back to your room?" Hazel asked

I stole a glance at Annabeth, and realized why Hazel had asked.

The poor girl was about to cry once again. I don't think I could handle watching her cry again, so I looked away.

* * *

 **Leo (ooh new POV)**

I don't feel any shame. I did what was right and I'm gonna stick with that. What I said was true about Percy needing to go. Even if I did miss the guy.

Yes at the time I did know I was going to get slapped. My cheeks still sting and I probably have a few new bruises here and there.

If you ask me, I think that it was _totally_ unfair, I definitely didn't deserve those last few slaps and punches. (Why does everyone go after the scrawny dude?)

What?! It's true I don't deserve those few beatings! Well maybe a few of them I did. But MOST of them I didn't. Most of them.

When Annabeth left I was so relieve I almost yelled out "Whoop she's gone!" Almost. That girl was just plain scary. From her startling creepy gray eyes all the way down to, down to, um I don't know.

The jist, women's scary.

The weird part? She's even scarier when she's crying. Meaning I almost wet my pants several times just by looking at her big wet eyes.

That's why I joked around to get her angry.

WHAT?! It seemed like a good suggestion at the time. I hated watching her when she cried. I would prefer scary commanding Annabeth any day.

The worst part was that the moment she left, the moment the others stood up to give me a beating. (Not the best thinking on my part)

"Leo what the heck is wrong with you!"

"The poor girl was crying!"

"Why did you do that!"

"Gosh darn it Valdez!" Frank growled

I glanced over at Hazel who looked like she was going to feint.

"Hey Frankie, mind your language! Those were some serious words there! You should apologize!"

"What are you talking about?"

I gestured towards Hazel

Frank turned to see Hazel staring at Frank.

"Oh Hazel, it's not like-"

I stopped listening to that conversation. It was just going to be weird.

"Leo what were you thinking?" Jason asked

"I was thinking that I would rather have Annabeth angry then crying. Is that so wrong?" I asked innocently

Jason just rolled his eyes on me, "Leo, don't try 'The Leo Charm' it won't work on me."

"Are you sure?" I said winking

That just made him eye roll some more, eventually he gave up and stopped talking.

"Aw yeah, Jason 0 and Leo 10 billion zillion!"

"Shut up Leo!"

I just gave him a smile back.

"You can't shut up The Super Sized Mc-Shizzle! He is immune to shutting up!"

Then everyone groaned and rolled they're eyes.

I'm so awesome that way.

"Set sail for Athens everybody! We have a fish person to save and a dirt face to beat!" I said standing up on the control board.

"Shut up Leo!" Everyone yelled back in response.

"Who are you talking to? I am not Leo! I am The Super Sized Mc-Shizzle, I am Commander Tool Belt, I am Bad Boy Supreme, I am-"

"The Repair Boy!" Everyone shouted back

I responded back, "Ah, I'm so offended!"

No one paid me any attention

"That's what I thought! Bow down to me! Join Team Leo!"

That's when everyone walked away.

"WHOO TEAM LEO FOR THE WIN!"

* * *

 **And on that happy note, this chapter has come to an end. Please review and vote on my poll. I would love to take suggestions if any of you have any. So peace from The Argo II! You-**

 **(Interrupted by Leo) "You have Commander Tool Belt's Permission to proceed in any demigoddish business we have interrupted, PEACE!"**

 ***eye roll**


	9. Unknown Connection

**Hey guys! So I am sick right now so if the grammar is weird I'm sorry about that. But no matter, that will not keep me from updating though so yay!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Lexi13930: Don't worry it'll get better, after he suffers even more *sinister laugh Honestly I'm just gonna write and see where it gets me.**

 **softichgirl: Yea, I think that last chapter was the funniest**

 **New admirer: Thank you! That means so much to me!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I'm so glad you like my writing style! I'm glad I made you laugh**

* * *

 **Percy**

Ow, that was my only thought. Ow. Everything hurts. What did I do to deserve this? I've gone through so much and I still suffer. What else do the freakin Fates want from me?

"WELL WELL, HOW ARE YOU PERCY JACKSON, HAVING FUN?"

Ugh it was him, again. I wish he would leave me alone. The worst part about being stuck here is that I have to be stuck here with him.

"Urg" was all I could say.

I was in so much pain I couldn't even come up with a smart comeback. That's how bad it was. Can you imagine a life without smart comebacks? I don't even want to think about it.

"YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS ARE COMING TO SAVE YOU. WE HAVE SET A TRAP FOR THEM, SO THANK YOU FOR COOPERATING WITH US."

I wanted to scream, say a bunch of ungrateful things about him and his ugly face. But all I could do was widen my eyes.

"YES PERCY JACKSON, YOUR STUPID FRIENDS DIDN'T EVEN SUSPECT THAT WE WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THIS THROUGH!"

I was about to say a snarky comment about how he was stupid but forgot I couldn't talk, or move for that matter. So I settled for rolling my eyes which took a lot of effort but it was worth it.

"IN THREE DAYS TIME YOU WILL BE READY FOR US, AND YOUR FRIENDS WON'T BE ABLE TO PREVENT IT ONCE IN PROCESS!"

I shot him a angry look, but it quickly evaporated and was replaced with a look of confusion.

"OH YOU DON'T KNOW PERSEUS?"

I growled, well I tried to growl, it sounded more like a, well it didn't sound like a growl I'll put it that way.

"WELL I GUESS YOU'LL FIND OUT LATER!" He laughed maniacally before leaving.

 _Well, if you had to suffer horribly at least he wont be there to see you cry._

Which is what I thought before crying uncontrollably. I just couldn't hold it in any longer, the moment he left I broke.

He was using me as bait to hurt my friends, I was trying to save them, only to lead them here to be defeated.

Everything I do ends up as a disaster! Why? Why does this always happen to me?!

So much for the saying about things will get better if you are patient.

I wish that the Fates would just let me die instead of making me suffer continuously.

I could be in in the underworld right now, maybe drinking some dead people coffee or something. Right now that seems like a much better deal than what I have right now.

I'm exhausted now from crying and thinking of rude comments towards the giant. I'm going to sleep. Night.

* * *

 **Piper**

We all went to bed early today. With everything that has happened today we were all exhausted.

I walked into my cabin and crashed.

Of course you can't go to sleep without dreams.

They started off like normal, nightmares about Gaea, horrible memories, yadda yadda yadda. It happens almost every night.

I was in the middle of one of my worst memories, the one were Enceladus kidnapped Dad and me, Leo, and Jason had to save him, when it got interrupted.

"Urg" I heard a voice say

"Who's there?"

The vision cleared and I saw a boy with raven black hair. He was laying on the floor turned away from me. I couldn't tell where we were though.

The boy turned around to face me and his eyes widened.

"Percy?"

I looked at him, he looked even worse than when I saw him in my knife. He was pale, bleeding from several cuts, and just looked plain horrible.

He tried to respond but failed, it sounded like "Pider" But I knew he was trying to say my name.

"Oh Percy, what did they do to you?" "Don't worry, were coming to save you!"

He eyes turned to the size of saucers and he gave me a panicked look.

"Percy what's wrong?"

I didn't get any response, just a weak head shake. An obvious sign. No.

"Percy what do you mean? Of course we're coming to get you!"

That just resolved to more head shaking.

"PERCY JACKSON DON'T GO ALL HEROIC ON US, WE'RE GOING TO SAVE YOU IF ITS THE LAST THING WE DO!"

Percy looked like he was going to have a heart attack. I didn't know what was wrong but there was obviously something going on with Percy.

He has kept secrets been mysterious and now he doesn't want us to save him!

I wish he would cut the heroic act sometimes. It got annoying.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT IS THIS!" I large figure boomed

Percy got a panicked look in his eyes, before I knew it he was gone. Just before fading out of the dream, I heard faint screams.

I woke up in my cabin, gasping. The large figure could only be one person. Polybotes. The giant that took Percy and tortured him. Polybotes was in for a killing. He was going to die at the hands of six demigods.

* * *

 **Percy**

Schist! Polybotes had to come in the moment Piper and me were talking. Honestly, I had no idea how I managed to make the connection, or how Polybotes could see it. All I knew was that I was in trouble. A lot of trouble.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT IS THIS!" Polybotes screamed at me, "WHAT IS THIS! YOU HAVE MADE A CONNECTION WITH YOUR FRIENDS! FOR THIS YOU WILL SUFFER HORRIBLY!"

Too soon my body was screaming in pain, it felt like every cell in my body was exploding. I heard screams, they were screams of pain. Then I realized that they were my screams.

I wanted to beg for mercy, to tell him to stop. It was pure torture. But my voice wouldn't work. It was amazing that I could even scream, but that was all that I could do.

* * *

 **Poor Percy, then again I wrote this and its my choice. Oh well, it will probably get better. Notice how I said probably.**

 **Anyway, I'll update tomorrow, please vote on my poll and review. A good review makes a happy author.**

 **Bye!**


	10. The Threat of- OK!

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting yesterday, I wasn't feeling very well. Please vote on my poll and review!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **satvidesai: I thought of it more as a dream connection, they were speaking through a dream, Percy, unknowingly, contacted Piper through a dream. Like you know how in** ** _The Son of Neptune,_** **When Percy contacted Tyson through a dream but Tyson was awake? Kinda like that except this time Percy was awake and Polybotes saw that they were talking. I don't really know how to explain it. Lets just say they made a connection K? Also I'm not really a Perciper fan.**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I woke up to a loud knocking on my door. "Annabeth get out here!"

"Ugh Piper its like-" "Oh wake up ya big baby, its only six am!"

"Ugh" I covered my head with my pillow.

"Annabeth get up!" "Fine!"

Satisfied, she left to wake up everyone else.

 _What is up with her today? She's been acting so, weird._

Slowly I got up to get dressed. In the background I heard Piper waking up the others. Like me everyone started groaning and complaining, then Piper would yell at them.

We all met up in the dining hall. I grabbed a bagel and sat down at the head of the table. Eventually the room filled up.

I couldn't help but notice that the chair to the left of me was empty. My eyes started to water but I refused to cry again.

"Piper! It's so early!"

"Quit your whining Leo! Or I'll wake you up at one am every day!"

Hehe, that shut him up.

"So, what's up?"

"It's Percy"

I nearly choked on my bagel. The rest were as shocked as me.

"Well don't just sit there spit it out!"

"I-I had a dream last night and somehow we made a connection, I was able to see him."

"What happened? Is he hurt? Don't tell me he got hurt! Piper Mclean you tell me what happened right now." I yelled out.

"Annabeth calm yourself!"

"Oh go repair something Leo!"

"Ok." He got up

"Leo sit back down!" Piper ordered

"Ok"

"Piper do we need him?" I asked

She sighed, "Sadly yes, he needs to hear this too, and I only want to say this once."

"Yay I'm wanted!"

"Shut up Leo" The crew yelled out in unison

"Ok"

"I swear if you say 'ok' one more time you're gonna get it!" Frank growled

"Ok"

"That's it he's dead!" Frank rose out of his seat to pummel Leo

"Frank sit down!" Piper yelled

"Fine" He grumbled, "But if he does it again-" "Then we won't stop you. Leo come out from behind Jason."

"Oo-" Leo glanced at Frank who was glaring knifes at Leo, "I mean alright."

I nodded at Piper, "Go ahead"

She took a breath, "Last night I somehow made a connection with Percy, I'm not exactly sure how but Percy seemed fully aware that I was there, almost like he could see me, which he might have. I'm not sure who made the connection, I think it was Percy because it interrupted one of my nightmares." She glanced up to look at everyone, "He seemed like he was in extreme pain"

I made a small whimpering sound when she said that, but not loud enough to draw Piper's attention.

"He wasn't able to talk, only make small gestures." She continued

"Do you think he lost the ability to talk?" Frank asked

"No, it was more like he couldn't talk, like he should be able to but it was to hard and exhausting for him." Piper answered

"Since when is talking exhausting?" Was Leo's snarky reply.

"Since going through immense pain Leo!" Piper exclaimed

 _Ha, take that repair boy! Now shut it_

Leo didn't talk after that, well at least he didn't talk for the next five minutes... ok that's an exaggeration, the next three minutes. OK FINE! He didn't even last thirty seconds

"But we don't know that Percy is in pain?" Leo asked stupidly

"Leo" He turned to look at me

"Yes, Princess?"

 _Oh he did NOT just do that, tell me he did not just do that. Did he do that? I think he did. He's so dead_

I looked at Piper, who was currently gaping at Leo at the moment, which confirmed my question.

 _He DID do that_

I casually picked up my knife and twirled it in my hand, making sure I had the fire-user's attention, "Leo, we are quite sure Percy is in pain right now, and the more you stall the longer he will be in that pain. Meaning that you are the cause of that pain, so if Percy dies I will blame it on you. And then I will KILL you. I hope we understand each other?" I spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"Oh yeah I understand, I understand completely!" He said as soon as I finished, and looked away.

"Oh and Leo?" He turned to face me, panic in his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Don't you EVER call me princess, or the consequences will be-" I looked at him straight in the eye, "SEVERE. Are we clear?"

Leo's head was bobbing up and down so fast I thought it would fall off, "Good, now Piper please continue."

Piper had stopped talking to let me threat Leo. In fact, I looked around, everyone was currently staring at me, except Leo whose eyes were anywhere near me.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE VALDEZ!" Frank yelled out

 _Ah come on Zhang, we might've had a little peace and quiet! Now Leo's gonna start again and it will be your fault, im gonna kill you too._

I glared at Zhang and waited for Leo to say something. Strangely there was no sound. No one made a peep. I looked around and I realized that everyone was waiting for Leo to say something, but he was to busy making something out of pipe cleaners. Eventually he noticed how quiet it was and looked up. He stared at everyone and we stared right back.

"Sorry did I miss something?" As soon as he said it I knew that I couldn't let anyone respond in a way that would make Leo start again. So I was the first to speak, "Um well we were about to let Piper talk until you stopped paying attention!" Leo gulped, He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him short, "Save it Valdez! Just pay attention!" Leo nodded at looked at Piper.

I turned to Piper and gestured for her to go on.

"Ok, well when I had seen Percy, the first thing I said was that we were coming to save him, immediately he shook his head. I kept telling him that we would come and rescue him and I got the same response. I was about to ask him why when Polybotes came in. Then the connection broke. I don't know how but Polybotes saw us talking. And just before the connection was cut, I heard screaming."

I sucked in my breath

"But there's more, this is why Leo needed to hear this, I think we've been tricked, because well the location of Percy, changed" Everyone gasped

"He's further away now and it will take longer to get to him"

"Piper where is he?"

* * *

 **Polybotes (yes I know but this will be short and its kinda important to the story)**

HAHA those foolish demigods, did they really think we didn't plan this out? Of course we weren't in Athens! That's way to close to where Mother Gaea is rising. What are we stupid?!

Ha, we even fooled that Percy Jackson, he thinks that we will use his power, but that of course isn't true! We don't even know if its possible.

The plan was all thought out before we were out of Tartarus. Just another layer of Mother's plans.

They won't realize until too late. But not the location just changed, the plans for Percy had also changed.

Actually they never changed, it was the plan all along.

Did Percy really think that we didn't know he was watching us? Of course we knew, it was all an act! Just part of the plan. And the plan has yet to be fulfilled. Phase One has been completed! Now for Phase Two!

Just part of the plan.

* * *

 **Ooh Plot Twist! I do love cliffhangers now, but only when IIII write them. They're fun! Sorry it has been so long since I posted! I was sick and then stuff came up and im sorry! But I will try to update whenever I can, promise! Please visit my poll page and vote on my poll. And please review! Good reviews make a happy author! BYEEEE-greekgodsrox**


	11. Idiotic Harpy

**Hey guys! Sorry if the updates have been a little slow! School has been a drag. I will try to update faster.**

 **satvidesai: I'm not a perciper fan either. also you read** ** _Frozen Body Broken Heart Too_** **! Cool! Hi Isabella!**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels: Thank you, I love it when people think my story is awesome**

 **GooglyMoogly: I love cliffies now! At least when I write them. But I try to update as fast as I can**

 **Ok since I was new to this I didn't know about the Disclaimer stuff so yea**

 **Disclaimer: *sigh Sadly I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does**

* * *

 **Annabeth (It's been a while)**

She didn't respond, or she was going to but it wasn't fast enough. What? I'm still ADHD!

I stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, "PIPER! WHERE IS HE?" I yelled shaking her.

"He-He's in, uh in, He's"

I slapped her, "OW! Dam chase that hurt!"

"Piper, where is he?" "He's no longer in Athens" She looked at everyone and took a breath, "He's in Crete"

"WHAT?! Piper! Then we'll have to circle back! We went passed Crete a few days ago! We're only a few miles away from the Athens! Why didn't you say something!"

"I would've if I knew Annabeth! I just found out last night! Why would I keep information on Percy from you Annabeth!" Piper retorted

"I- I'm sorry Piper, I'm just so worried, sorry" "It's alright Annie, we're all worried"

I simply nodded, "Yeah, your right... Don't call me Annie!" Piper laughed and ended up making me smile.

"So, Seaweed Brain is in Crete and were in Athens... Do we just turn back? Leo?"

Leo, for the matter was not paying attention and therefore had no idea what was going on, didn't hear her.

"LEO!" He jumped, startled, "Uh, yeah?"

"Well?!"

"Well what? What are we talking about? Whatever it is, I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and groaned, "Piper, can you please explain to Leo what is happening before I kick his butt?"

"But- But I don't wanna, I've already said it once and I don't feel like- UGH FINE!" She finally said after I glared at her. I smiled victoriously.

"Leo, what is happening is that- LEO!" Piper yelled at Leo for he wasn't paying attention to a word that Piper said, AGAIN, yelped in surprise.

"What? Um, yes?" "LISTEN BEFORE I SHOOT A ROASTED HAM AT YOU!" Piper threatened Leo, holding the strap that held her cornucopia.

"Hey Pipes?" "What do you want Jason?" Piper asked tiredly, "I'm trying to do something here, what do you want?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could have a muffin, I'm hungry" I just stared at him, Piper, wacked him on the head, "Seriously Jason?! We are in the dining hall! Just ask your plate for a muffin!"

"But those muffins aren't as good as the muffins from your- Never mind" Jason said sheepishly when Piper made a fist on the table.

"Back to business! Leo are you paying attention now?" Leo, was making a uh, um thingy from stuff with his tool belt.

"LEO! GIVE ME YOUR TOOL BELT RIGHT NOW!"

That got Leo's attention, his head snapped up and he yelled out, "WAIT WHAT! Um no, I don't think so, cause see this is my tool belt. hehe. if you want one then go buy one! Cause um, this is mine."

"If you don't want to lose your tool belt privileges, then PAY ATTENTION AND PUT YOUR STUPID THING AWAY!"

Leo hurriedly put his... thing, away and made eye contact with Piper, for fearing he would lose his belt.

"There we go Leo, see how much easier it is to pay attention when you actually look at someone and aren't messing around with something."

Leo opened his mouth to say something but Piper beat him, "Now shut up and listen, I don't want a word from you."

Leo was about to answer when Piper interrupted him again, "DON'T! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

Leo nodded and paid attention while Piper explained what happened.

"So Leo, what do you think?" I asked nervously after Piper was done explaining

"Well what choice do we have? We already decided to go after Percy, so we have to circle back." He answered, finally serious for once.

"But, is there, I don't know maybe a short cut, a faster way to get there, every second we waste Percy could be tortured."

"I'll have Festus try and look for a shorter route but you've gotta know that our option are limited."

I nodded, "Yeah ok, go do that"

Faster than you could say demigod, Leo was out of there.

"So... Now what?" Jason asked

"Well maybe, actually, Piper how'd you know that Percy was in Crete?"

"Well, see, there was a tiny window that barely let in any light, but I could see outside. I wasn't particularly paying attention to it, but out of the corner of my eye, when I started to fade from the dream, I saw a car, in the reflection of it there was a sign showin C, Crete.

* * *

 **Percy**

It's Day Two. One more day until Polybotes does, well, whatever he was going to do to me.

I feel a bit better then yesterday, that day I was drained from what I did to protect my friends. I'm still trying to figure out what I did. I know for certain I did something, I wouldn't so drained if I didn't, but I'm not sure what. That day seems like a dream, I can barely remember what happened. Which is extremely stressful considering I had amnesia not to long ago.

I do remember a few bits and pieces. I giant army, ginormous waves, whirlpools, hurricanes. Annabeth in trouble. I definitely remember Polybotes. Jerk. But I'm sure I'm missing something, something that made me powerful, almost filled me with energy, but as soon as it came it went away. But I don't remember what happened.

UGHH why can't I remember! Stupid, stupid brain. I hate this world.

At least I can speak now, and move a bit. Yesterday I couldn't as so much move a single finger. Hopefully I'll feel better tomorrow, maybe I can take on Polybotes. I'm just glad I got a message through. At least my friends aren't here to get hurt. They can take on Gaea without me.

 _But what if they're up against me? What will Polybotes do? Will he erase my memory and turn me to there side? I know he's gonna do more than suck my power... maybe he won't even do that, who knows if he changed his mind._

No stop it brain. I'll never go up against my friends. And I'd never me evil.

 _How can you be so sure?_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled out, unknowingly.

There was a harpy cleaning the area when it turned and stared at me when I yelled out. "You shut up you insignificant demigod!" Then it shuffled away.

 _At least I don't have to clean like that stupid harpy. When I get out of here, well if I get out, that harpy will be the first monster I kill._

"Insignificant, pfft, you should talk you, you, uhh idiotic harpy" I muttered.

Apparently harpies have good hearing because as soon as I said that the harpy raced toward me opened my holding cell and raked her talons across my chest. I yelped in cut wasn't deep but it stung like hell.

She kicked me in the side and muttered, "Idiotic huh, whose idiotic now? Stupid half-blood" Then she started towards the door.

"And don't expect me to clean your room anymore demigod!" She yelled out, leaving me alone.

I hate life.

* * *

 **Ok so that is it for this chapter! Um so the updates might start to get kinda slow, school's getting a bit harder but hey! Only a few weeks of school left! Um please leave reviews and vote on my poll because remember a good review makes a happy author. Also one of my viewers showed me this beautiful story and I want to share it with all of you!**

 **It's called "Everlasting Love" Read it, Review it, and Pass it on. For it is a truly beautiful story and you don't need to know what fandom it comes from, just read it.**

 **Here is the link:** s/3280779/1/Everlasting-Love

 **Plz read it! It's a really good story!**


	12. April Fools!

**Hey guys**

 **So here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Percy**

 _I hate life_

 **Was what was said last chapter cause this isn't really a chapter!**

 **HAHA April Fools!**

 **Sorry I couldn't resist.**

 **The chapter should be ready tomorrow or Sunday so just hold tight guys!**


	13. Tomorrow

**Okay Hey guys! Sorry about that prank I know it was cruel but I seriously couldn't resist. I mean IT WAS APRIL FOOLS! Watcha gonna do?**

 **So since it is 4th Quarter at school now, most of the projects are coming to an end, meaning I MIGHT have more time to write. YAY!**

 **So I got 25 reviews now! Plus my story has hit 3,000 views, when I reach 40 reviews and 5,000 views I'm going to add in a special chapter like im going to now! It will be longer than most.**

 **Ok so what now? Oh right! Shout outs:**

 **softichgirl: lol yes they do hate him... jk**

 **percy lover: Thank you! And im updating now!**

 **new bee: Aw thanks that means a lot! And I usually update every Friday/weekend, but it usually depends when I have time because I can update any day, Wednesday, Thursday, Tuesday, Monday, wait no not Monday... I hate Monday, well maybe Monday. Idk to answer your question usually every Friday or weekend but sometimes its really random**

 **satvidesai31: You too! Yes you totally have something in common! Maybe you're his long lost twice removed cousin or something! lol**

 **Guest: Yea ok I'll do that, it'll be fun**

 **Commander01: lol I'm sorry but I had to, plus the chapter wasn't completely done yet srry!**

 **Disclaimer: *sigh I don't own PJO or HOO**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"Leo how far away are we from Crete?"

"Annie, we just left 30 minutes ago, and the shores of Athens are still in view, you're a child of Athena, do you think we're close to Crete? I'm sure if you thought long enough and used that thing call ugh math than you could figure it out." Leo answered back

"But you have Festus!"

"Annabeth you need to stop whining and start thinking, these last few days your brain has been off, go do something productive"

"Did Leo just say something without sarcasm?" Jason asked

"OH MY GODS HE DID!" Frank exclaimed

"ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!" Piper yelled out making everyone burst into laughter.

"Ok but Leo's, well I can't believe I'm saying this but, he's right Annabeth, use your brain and warm it up, we'll need it when we save Percy." Piper said

"Yeah you're right, fine"

"I believe you mean I was right" Leo said

eye roll "Whatever Leo"

Then I went downstairs to my cabin to look on Daedalus' laptop.

I opened it then stopped

 _I have no idea what to do... maybe I could do... no there's no time for that Percy's in trouble... hmmm what should I do? Eh I'll just figure out how far we are from Crete_

I went to the search engine and started to type for maps... What? I don't feel like doing math right now? Just because I'm a daughter of Athena doesn't mean I have to solve everything mentally!

I found myself humming, probably from boredom when the ship lurched sideways.

Then I heard screams.

* * *

 **Percy**

I was sitting in my "cell" well maybe I should say bubble. See for the first day I was in a dungeon, but then they moved me to this glass "bubble" Its basically a glass bubble. Yeah I going to call it my bubble. So my bubble is in the middle of this lab. That just makes me even more scared of what Polybotes is going to do to me.

Cause honestly, I'm pretty sure the guy can't perform a simple lab experiment, to have this entire laboratory filled with electronic thingies makes me even more nervous.

That's not all I have to worry about, my friends are coming to "rescue me" even though I had given them a VERY thorough warning and specifically told Piper to not come. Well not told but, well you know what I mean! But what did I expect? In me I knew they would come no matter what. Well Annabeth would make them. Maybe Piper convinced her to leave me? I highly doubt that but I hope so. It's a trap, they've got to know that.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall interrupting my thoughts. They were really loud, meaning one thing, Polybotes. Why won't he just leave me alone?! He's tried to kill me several times, kidnapped me, imprisoned me, and if that's not enough he taunts and teases me. Jerk.

Well it could have been worse, at least I can talk back to him now.

"Well hello Perseus Jackson! Enjoying life?"

 _Out of everything he could call me he has to call me Perseus. That's so dam annoying! Especially coming from him._

"Huh you know, it's kinda hard to enjoy life when I'm stuck in a bubble awaiting my doom." I said

"Oh but I'm not going to kill you Percy Jackson."

"Hey you called me Percy and not Perseus! You can't even tease me for more than thirty seconds! HA!"

 _Persassy!_

"Gah! Shut up Perseus!"

"Nope"

"Why didn't I put him in a soundproof bubble?" He asked himself

"Cause you're to stupid to do so idiot!"

 _Oh yeah I got this going! COMEBACKS!_

He glared at me, "Enjoy your comebacks now Perseus, but soon you wont be directing them at me!"

"I thought you said you weren't going to kill me"

"I'm not" Was all he said, then he left with a sinister smile on his face, leaving me confused as ever.

Wait what? Then what's he going to do? I wish he'd just tell me. Whatever he's doing he's going to do it tomorrow. Today's the second day, tomorrow I'll be de- well I don't know since he wont tell me.

He SAID he was going to suck my power, no doubt he won't but he's been trying to kill me for so long I just can't believe that he wouldn't kill me.

Well I'll probably find out tomorrow, right before he does it. If he told me today I probably would've tried something to prevent it. Smart giant.

I wonder what the crew is doing. I wonder what Annabeth is doing. I hope she's ok. Did the rest of the army die? So many questions and not enough answers.

I heard a squeaking sound coming from the hall and turned towards the hallway. It was the harpy that cleaned my room earlier. She was pushing a janitor's cart. Ha cleaning crew.

She looked towards the door. I just smirked at her. Then she did something I didn't expect. She stuck her tongue at me and walked away with me screaming at her.

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU! COME BACK HERE SO YOU CAN DIE!"

She didn't come back. I huffed in annoyance. Stupid harpies. She's so gonna get it.

 _Am I going insane?_

 _Most likely._ My mind answered back.

 _Eh you're probably right. Oh well._

* * *

 **Annabeth**

All my books tumbled off my shelves.

The whole ship was tilting toward the side.

I ran, well crawled, out of my room trying to get to the deck.

It involved lots of crawling, climbing, and avoiding getting hit my enchanted plates and cups.

When I finally reached the deck I saw what was happening.

The whole thing was chaos.

Piper was hanging off the deck. Jason was knocked out. Leo was hanging onto the control board for dear life. Hazel and Frank were trying to stay on deck.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" I screamed

It was storming and you could barely make out any sounds besides the thunder.

Hazel tried screaming back an answer but I only caught pieces.

"SUPRISE ATTACK. VENTI. STORM. JASON. LIGHTING. FELL OFF." Was all I could here.

Then the ship lurched again and I nearly fell off.

"ANNABETH. HELP. CONTROL" Leo shouted

I slowly tried to make my way towards the control board but a wave hit the ship, pushing me towards the rail. My back hit the rail and I flipped off. Acting quick I grabbed on a ledge of the ship. I saw Piper a little ways away from me in the same condition.

"ANNABETH!"

"PIPER!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" We were close enough so I could hear her

"Well there was a storm brewing so we tried to go faster to get away. Then these sea serpents came up and bit off our oars and pushed us towards these rocks. We barely managed to avoid them but that meant going back towards the storm. There were venti in the clouds, they took horse form and hit us really hard in the side. Jason was hit with something and blacked out when the ship lurched from the horses. The waves weren't helpin and the sea serpents are still under the ship trying to make it go under." She yelled out

"We have to kill the serpents and harness the venti!"

"I know but currently we're trying to keep the ship up!"

"I wish Percy were here, he could help a bunch!"

"We all do but right now we have to keep the ship up!"

"We can't right now!"

"Well what do you want us to do? Let go and breath underwater to kill the serpents?"

"I've got a plan! But it does involve us letting go!"

"Are you crazy? We'll get pulled under!"

"No not in the ocean! Under us are some windows! Pull out your knife, dig it into the wood and let go. When you pass the windows lean in and crash through them!"

"Fine but if I die it's on you!" Then she let go

I followed, pulling out my knife, I let go, the knife was still in the ship but started sliding though the wood.

 _Just a little more... NOW!_

I pulled back my legs and swung into the window holding my knife.

It worked, I was in the engine room, covered in cuts and scratches but nothing major.

I slowly crawled out of the room.

Piper had landed in the room next to mine and we met in the hallways

"Nice move Chase."

"Yea well we still have to kill the serpents any ideas?"

"None, Jason could control the venti, maybe, but he's knocked out."

"Well lets get him off the deck and wake him up" Piper smirked, understanding.

When we got on the deck, Jason was found next to Leo, held to the control board with bungee cables.

We quickly ran to the board before another wave came.

"Do your stuff Piper"

She nodded

"JASON GRACE WAKE UP!" She screamed in Jason's ear

Jason jumped up, along with the rest of us, I suddenly felt even more aware of what was happening if that was possible.

"OH MY GODS WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Jason yelled out when he got a look at the scene

"No matter, just harness the venti!"

"Will do!" And got out of the cables Leo put him in.

"Annabeth! I need your help to control the ship!" Leo yelled

"Right!"

Then it was just me verse the board

* * *

 **Piper**

Annabeth was now absorbed in keeping the ship aloft

Hazel and Frank were trying to fight off the venti and untangling the ropes from the sails.

I think they were trying to help the ship stay aloft but the sails open can only do so much.

I was the only one not doing anything.

So what did I do? I ran to Leo's cabin and fashioned myself a make-shift mask so I could breath under water for a limited time. Why? Cause I was gonna kill me some serpents.

I slipped the mask on ran up to the deck and jumped.

* * *

 **Polybotes**

One more day. That's it before it'll be ready.

Tomorrow before Perseus Jackson is mine.

His friends are coming but I sent the serpents, they know what to do. I've delayed them, by the time they come it'll be too late. They will all die because of their own foolishness of coming to save him.

Tomorrow Phase Two will be complete. And we will move on to Phase Three.

He has no clue of what will happen or what he will do.

One more day. The demigods have one day to get here to save him. Which is impossible. That blond one knows it. They will be too late. They have failed.

The giants will rule Olympus. Mother Gaea will rise. I will be king of the seas.

Tomorrow it will be ready.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you're happy that was twice the amount I usually do! But had to celebrate cause I got 3,000 views and 25 reviews! When I get up to 5,000 views and 50 reviews I'll do another long chapter like this one. So bring in those reviews! Remember Good reviews make a happy author! -greekgodsrox**


	14. Where's Piper now?

**Hey guys! Now I know you're anxious to see the chapter so I'll get on with it. Oh btw don't forget to vote on my poll!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **softichgirl: Thanks I love making it mysterious**

 **GooglyMoogly: IKR Its so fun! and I totally get you with the whole Mark of Athena thing! THAT TOOK 4EVER!**

 **Unknown: Well I'm not going to ruin the story for anyone but keep guessing! You may or may not be right**

 **TheLunarVampire: U gotta love suspense, and your guess was very good but it may or may not be correct**

 **DrakonOwl21195: Are you new to this story? I've never heard from you before, that's great! And thank you SOO much, you're correct I put much effort into this cause I love writing, you supporting me makes me love it even more so thanks!**

 **satvidesai31: Ok since you personally asked I tell you my nickname, it's just cause I'm paranoid and don't personally know you. No offense to you! Also I give you and ONLY you permission to use my nickname unless I say so otherwise. K? Everyone got that! K satvidesai31 you can call me Mobesk, don't judge the nickname!**

 **Unknown & hi: I'm so sorry for the confusion! First I meant 50 reviews and 5,000 views sorry typos! Also U misunderstood me, I'm going to write a longer than normal chapter when I get to that. Like 2,000 words, I didn't mean I'd stop, I'd never do that, I couldn't do that!**

 **ok (Guest): I'm updating now**

 **pinkcandy50: I think cause I write on my profile page and save it, it shows it on my profile page. It doesn't show up on story cause it's not posted yet. So I guess you can watch my progress. But I would re-read it in the story if you're going to do that cause I can easily change it.**

 **heya (Guest): I'll get there soon, maybe in this chapter idk, also usually when I say "The blond one" I'm talking about Annabeth, if it's Jason I'll tell you. I think it will be in the next chapter though if not it will definitely be in the one after that!**

 **hi again (Guest): I totally am creating a new one!**

 **Ok guys! So you probably won't find out what happens to Percy until the chapter after this, or the one after that, Im sorry but this chapter is already gonna be long cause i have a lot to cover! BE PATIENT!**

 **Ok that's it for now so onto the chapter! You guys ready? Let's go!**

* * *

 **Piper**

Yeah so I jumped off the deck. So what? And yes I do realize I just got back on board, but the idea hadn't come to me until I got back on! Don't judge me, it's not like I'm a daughter of Athena. Plus there are worse ways to die.

I hit the water and died. Like the water was so cold it sucked the life out of me. Nah I didn't die but I'm not exaggerating, the water was like colder than Antarctic water cold. It was really cold. Why? I don't know, maybe the venti had something to do with it.

Anyways after I got over my shock of the cold water I searched for the serpents so I could stab them in the heart and swim away. Simple as that.

I took a small breath of oxygen from my mask, knowing my oxygen was limited. **(A.N. Ooh yay my first AN, anyway her mask is like those temporary one's where you've got like a plastic bag connected to this mouth piece, the bag would be filled with oxygen, I hope you understand!)**

It's so not fair! Percy could be doing this not even wet or need oxygen! Why do I have to do this?

 _Well you're the only one available for the job, Percy isn't here, and you could totally do it better than everyone else!_

Ha, everyone else sucks. Yea just kidding, I know I'm only doing this cause everyone else is busy doing something else.

I swam deeper into the ocean, using Katoptris as a light source. I felt a small current from my right and spun in that direction, my knife ready.

Then I felt the same current on my left and spun in that direction. Dang these things are fast.

I see a black shadow just meters away from me. I stay still, ready to defend myself.

They the figure burst forward and I barely had enough time to block its sharp teeth with my knife. The teeth were like 6 inch long saber-toothed tiger like teeth.

Facts: These things are fast. They have tiger teeth. And unlike me, they can breathe.

The thing lunged again and I stabbed my knife in the area I thought would be its heart. It backed away and screeched so loudly I nearly dropped my knife. Huh, usually that would work. I tried getting a closer look at the serpent to find that the wound was closing. Of course! Water heals it like it heals Percy. If I want to kill the serpents I have to kill them out of the water.

I took another breath and kicked upward trying to reach the surface. I had a idea.

When I almost got to the surface something pulled me back. I looked down only to find one of the serpents had my shoe. I lunged using that moment to hit it in its spine. The moment I made contact the serpent's head snapped up hitting me square in the nose. I looked at the wound to find that it wasn't there anymore.

The serpent lunged at me and gnashed it's teeth at my face. I managed unhurt but the serpent had gotten a hold of my mask and tugged it off.

Shist. I need to get to the surface.

The serpent then threw the mask out into the depths of the sea and stared at me. I finally got a good look at its eyes. The iris was pure black, clouded with evilness, and instead of white surrounding it, it was yellow with flecks of a murky green. Those eyes, they were almost hypnotizing, put I pulled my gaze from them. I stayed where I was, even if I desperately needed air. **(If you can't imagine the serpents, think of them as Ursula's pet eels from** ** _The Little Mermaid_** **, now imagine them three times as longer and scalier, that's the serpent)**

But I couldn't take it anymore, I kicked upward but didn't get far. The serpent immediately made a bee-line for me as soon as I moved. It circled around me closing in. It body started to coil and squeeze me. It squeezed me really hard. I tried to cut it with my knife but my hand was enclosed in the coils of the serpent. I needed air. The serpent held tight, I couldn't get free.

That's when everything went black.

* * *

 **Leo**

We were pressing buttons, pulling toggles, shaking controllers, and doing everything in our power to keep the ship afloat.

The storm was pouring down and the waves made the ship sway.

Hazel looked like she was going to be sick, she was holding her stomach and barely managed to stay on deck.

Annabeth and I couldn't do much more to keep the ship afloat. We couldn't fly, the venti would destroy us even more. We could sail away, the ocean was pushing right towards the rocks and we were doing everything from smashing into them. We can't go against the ocean, we don't have enough power, if we had our oars then maybe but the stupid serpents tore them off.

Everything was going bad. Our main goal was to defeat the venti, they were mostly causing the storm. Jason was still weak from being unconscious and he could only do so much against such an army of them.

 _Percy could've defeated them, he defeated that giant army_

But Percy isn't here is he?!

I glanced up just to see Jason flying towards the rail. So I jumped up and grabbed the collar of his shirt before he fell over-board.

"Thanks man! Hey where's Piper?" Jason asked

"Uh, I'm not sure, where is Piper?" I said

"Annabeth!"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Piper?"

"Wait you're telling me you lost Piper?!"

"Nooooooo"

"Leo, Jason we need to find her! She could be in trouble!"

"Were currently busy right now!" Jason yelled out while fighting a venti

"Ugh! Leo can you hold it for now? The venti are holding back a bit now that Jason's awake" Annabeth asked

"Uh sure? I guess, just hurry up!"

"Can do!" Then Annabeth jumped over the control board and made her way to the cabins.

I waited for Annabeth to come back up with Piper, but then she came up by herself with a make-shift mask

 _Where's Piper? What's with the mask? Oh Gods what is she going to do now?_

She then yelled out "LEO I'M JUMPING IN, PIPER'S DOWN THERE! BE RIGHT BACK!" Then she jumped before I could tell her she was crazy.

Oh well, at least if she dies I'll still be alive.

OH MY GODS I'M KIDDING! DON'T KILL ME! AHHHHHHHH!

 **(*I say sweetly* Bye Leo, say something like that again and I'll make sure you die understand?) lol**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

Ugh why does Piper have to disappear now?

Of course I have an idea where she went. Curse my logic! In the corner of my eye I saw Piper jump but looked away. When I looked back I didn't see her. Although I thought I heard a splash I thought it was just the ocean. Note to self: Instinct always beats logic.

I headed towards Leo's cabin finding it a mess. Like more than usually. I saw a few items on the table. Plastic bags, little mouth pieces.

This had confirmed my theory, Piper had made a temporary mask and jumped into the ocean to kill the serpents.

I take back what I said earlier, I love my logic! I quickly made a make-shift mask and bounded towards the deck.

"LEO I'M JUMPING IN, PIPER'S DOWN THERE! BE RIGHT BACK!" Before he even responded I jumped

OH MY GODS THE WATER IS COLD! IT'S REALLY COLD! OMGs IT'S SOOOO COLD! WHY DID PIPER HAVE TO COME DOWN HERE?

I start searching for Piper. There was a flash of bubbles on my right and I swerved in that direction. I slowly made my way to the right, trying to find the serpents and Piper.

From a distance I saw a black figure. I readied my knife in case it was a serpent and started that way. Then the figure started to thrash.

 _Wait is that... Piper!_

I quickly swam towards her, I couldn't tell what was happening but whatever it was it wasn't good.

Then another shadow swam behind me. And I turned, meeting a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Then as quick as lighting, the serpent encircled my body and started to close in.

 _Serpents are part of the snake family, to kill their prey the slowly squeeze the life out of them, that's what it's trying to do to me._

My fast-thinking brain saved my life. Before it completely enclosed my body I slashed at it with my knife and tried cut the serpent in half. Note the word tried. That isn't as easy at it sounds because the skin is extremely rough. The serpent backed away, but I saw the wound closing.

Knowing my time was limited I took another breath of air and quickly swam towards Piper and saw exactly what happened to me, except the serpent was succeeding in killing her.

Acting fast I cut into the serpents body. It didn't die unfortunately but it did release Piper. I punched the serpent between the eyes and swam towards the surface.

When we finally reached air I looked at Piper for the first time. She wasn't breathing.

"PIPER!" I thrust my hands at her chest and she suddenly spit out water.

"Oh thank the gods I thought you died!"

"I won't die because I drowned! That's so lame!" She exclaimed, making me laugh.

"Ok so I only delayed our deaths, the serpents are still alive and probably making their way to use right now. Any ideas on how to kill them?"

"Actually I do have a plan, and was going to use it before I almost died."

"So what's the plan?"

"The rocks aren't too far away, and Leo has some stuff that we can use to make a fishing rod."

I nodded getting her plan. "Yell for Jason, let's get out of this freezing water."

* * *

 **Ok that's it for now, sorry I planned for you to find out what happened to Percy but forgot that we still had stuff to deal with on the ship! you might find out after this or the one after that! So sorry but this chapter is already 2,000 words, and I'm tired! BE PATIENT IT"S COMING!-greekgodsrox**


	15. Styx

**Hey guys! So I have good news and bad news... The good news is I'm updating! The bad news is that school is getting a little overwhelming so don't kill me if I don't update at the usually time. Like how I'm updating on Saturday instead of Friday which actually might become my new date... Idk Friday or weekend. Anyways the even WORSE news is that I don't think I'll get to the "Polybotes doing the thing to Percy" part... Sorry! Don't kill me! Its just that I still have to write about other stuff for the story to keep its flow... I will probably put a Percy POV in here though. Sorry.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **softichgirl: Thanks! Means a lot**

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous: That so cool! I feel the exact same way... As long as Percy is there I don't care what the ship is!**

 **Unknown: I'm so sorry but I have to do other stuff first... I promise it will be in the next chapter if its not in this one!**

 **Guest: Thanks! Means a lot to me!**

 **satvidesai: That's really cool! why don't you PM me and I'll tell you where I'm from... If there is a problem with the PM then Ill tell you**

 **Alright lets get started!**

* * *

 **Piper**

As soon as I went black I had a dream

 _Are you kidding me? Are you seriously kidding me! I'm like dying and having a dream! Wake up Piper! Wake up! Ugh! I can't believe this! Why can't I charm myself awake! Well if I die then I'll know. I should wake up._

My subconscious lost though and I slipped into the dream.

It must have been an important dream cause it skipped all my normal dreams.

The dream came into focus till I found myself in a lab.

"Percy?!"

"Piper! Oh thank gods!"

"Oh my gods Percy are you okay!"

Percy looked around and responded, "Um well... not exactly"

"I- You know what nevermind."

"Were coming to get you, try and stall Polybotes for time!"

"No Piper! You can't!"

"And why not?"

"It's a trap!" Percy exclaimed

"We didn't expect it any different Percy."

"No you don't get it! There's more to it... where are you?"

"Uh well I'm currently dying underwater and umm were stuck in a storm... somewhere"

Percy took what I said and tried to make sense of it, he started to mumble to himself I only caught a few words. "Time. Plan. Three Days. Change. Trick. Trap"

"What was that Percy?"

"Nothing! Wait! Did you say you were dying?! Wake up Piper!" He said almost immediately

"No not until you tell me what going on!"

"I can't Piper!"

"Why!"

"Because I- I swore on the Styx!"

I looked at him and studied his expressions, no he didn't, he wouldn't, right?

"You're lying, Perseus Jackson you tell me the truth right now!" I said with tears starting to fill my eyes

He looked at me straight in the eyes, his filled with fear and terror, but surprisingly his response was calm, "Wake up Piper."

Then the dream began to fade, "No Percy! Tell me what's happening! We're coming Percy and I don't care what you say!"

Before I fully faded out I heard a single word, "No"

Then I woke up.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP TO WHERE WE LAST LEFT OFF ON THE ARGO II WITH PIPER**

I had called for Jason and me and Annabeth were currently in Leo's cabin making a fishing rod.

"You ready Annie?"

"I hope so, don't call me Annie."

"Let's go!" We ran out of the cabin and told Jason to fly us to the rocks.

"Ready!"

"Throw it in!"

I held the rod while Annabeth kept her knife handy. We had cut our palms and let the blood drip into the ocean. I wasn't sure if it would work though, our initial plan was that the blood would attract the serpents the same way it does to sharks. I don't even know if that happens to sharks I learned it from Finding Nemo.

So it the plan had like a 35% chance of succeeding but that's normal being a demigod.

Amazingly I got a bite, "Annabeth be ready!"

"Got it! Pull it up!"

I pulled the rod with all my strength and ended up falling backward and cutting myself on the sharp rocks but it worked, the serpent flew onto the surface of the sharp rocks and started to flop around.

"Now Annabeth!"

She stabbed the serpent with her knife multiple times, the rocks helping since it sliced into the serpents body. I charged up the rocks and started hacking away at it's face.

Soon its eyes became dim and it turned to dust.

"One down, One more to go!"

* * *

 **Annabeth**

We finally killed off the serpents! Apparently there was more than two and it was a bit of a hassle. I nearly impaled myself on the rocks but I'll spare you the details.

So this is what happened: Serpent came flying, knock me off my feet, Serpent nearly bit my head off, I tumble towards rocks to escape teeth, rock grazed me but stung like crazy, fell into ocean and almost died before I came back up.

Just the basic life of a demigod.

We got out of the storm two hours later after escaping all the venti, Thanks Jason.

We were all ready to go to sleep when Piper called another meeting.

"Pipeerr!" Leo whined, "Whyyyyyyy?" Piper slapped him, hard

Then something completely unexpected happened, Leo started to tear up.

"OMGz LEO! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- Please don't cry!"

"I'm sorry I just flashed back to my previous days when my foster care-takers used to hit me, it's okay Pipes" His head down as he said it

"Oh Leo I'm so sorry!"

Then Leo looked up with a ridiculous grin on his face and he started to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh. My. Gods. You should see your faces! You were all like 'Is he crying?' and then Piper was like 'Leo I'm so sorry, are you okay?' HAHAHA!" Everyone looked murderous after that.

"I can't believe you just did that Leo Valdez."

"OMGs" Leo laughed out

"Your faces were priceless!"

Leo ended up on the floor for two reasons:

1\. He laughed so hard he fell and started rolling on the floor.

2\. Piper beat him up so bad I almost felt sorry for him... almost.

When Leo finally stopped we started the meeting.

"Ok Piper make it quick cause I want to go to bed." I told her

"Right!" She responded

"So when I nearly died"

"Wait you almost died!" Jason interrupted, "We all almost died Jason now please don't interrupt until I'm done, that includes you Leo!"

"Sorry" Jason said

"Dang it!" (you can all guess who said that)

"Anyway, so when I almost died I had a dream."

I leaned in closer cause Piper didn't tell me this

"I saw Percy again, he seemed stronger and could talk, I told him we were coming but he said no. It continued like that until he finally said he swore on the styx not to tell."

Everyone gasped, "He didn't!" Frank exclaimed

"He would" Everyone turned to face me

"His fatal flaw is loyalty, he would do anything to protect his friends"

"We've got to save him" Hazel said

"There's one more thing" Piper told us, "He muttered something, I couldn't hear all the words but I did hear some"

She looked around to make sure we were all listening, "He said, 'Time. Plan. Three Days. Change. Trick. Trap'"

"What do you think it means?" Jason asked

"I think, that there's a deadline, the day Polybotes will do something to Percy, and there's a trap. The change I don't get, I think the trick is the change of location but I'm not sure" I said voicing my thoughts.

"I think you're right Annabeth"

"Let's all go to sleep and talk about this tomorrow, we'll be more awake by then" Jason reasoned

"Yeah lets go, we'll talk in the morning" I said agreeing with him

"Wait! One more thing!"

"Yeah?"

"I think Percy was lying to protect us"

I thought about it, would Percy really lie to us? He wouldn't, right?

"Percy wouldn't lie to us Piper, he's better than that and has never kept a secret from us."

Piper looked like she wanted to argue and by looking at her I could tell she didn't believe me, but she didn't say anything cause she knew how I felt.

I know Percy would do anything to protect me, that's how he is. And I hate that!

"Let's go to sleep guys, we'll talk more in the morning" With that I went to my cabin and cried myself to sleep

* * *

 **Percy**

It's 11:00 P.M.

My recent talk with Piper I'm not sure how I feel about it. I had overheard Polybotes talking about serpents. They'll be too late I know that, what I'm scared of is that they'll come when it is too late. Who knows what might happen. They could come all the way there for me and come back with nothing.

And it will be my fault.

I should've told her! I should've told Piper! Instead I lied. And for what to protect them!? They're coming here anyways, I just made them more determined to get me.

I'm a horrible friend.

And tomorrow it will just get worse, tomorrow everything changes.

* * *

 **OMGs I'm soooo sorry I didn't update till now! I've been really busy, but now it's out and I hope you're happy! next chapter we'll find out what happens to Percy!**


	16. AN and Sneak Peek

_**IMPORTANT AN!**_

 **OMGs Guys! We reached 50 Reviews and 5,591 Views! You know what that means! Yep! Double time chapter. For those of you that skip my awesome entries ;), I had told you that when we reach 50 reviews and 5,000 views I will be making an extra long chapter... Now be warned it may take a little longer but I have a long weekend... 4 days! YES! So lets see how it goes. And right in the nick of time too, long weekend, long chapter, and many impatient viewers, I will be focusing on Percy this next chapter... You guys excited! I hope so! You all seem really anxious to find out what happens!So before I forget, a special thanks to softichgirl, satvidesai, GooglyMoogly, DrakonOwl21195, lunarchroniclesandcockatiels, Lexi13930, and Izzy, you all supported me along the way so Thanks! And everyone who was a Guest, I thank you too!**

 **Now as a special treat for you all who supported me, here is a sneak peek at the next chapter... (I suggest you read it again on the next chapter cause it might change)**

* * *

 **Percy (Ready?)**

In. Out. In. Out. Breathe. You'll be okay. I'll be okay. I'm gonna be okay

I'm not gonna be okay! I'm not okay! Help me. Help me. Help me

It was the third day. It's gonna happen today. Oh my gods help me. Hehe look at that, the brave hero Percy Jackson is scared and hyperventilating. Hehe Okay. Help.

Yes of course I'm scared! But it was for my friends, it was for Annabeth. I have to go back to them. Whatever Polybotes throws at me I'll get through it. As long as he doesn't electrocute me again.

I shudder at the memory.

When I had connected Piper the first time, not the second (he hasn't found out about the second... shhhhh), Polybotes had tortured me by shocking me with high voltage shocks. It was excruciatingly painful and hurt a lot, and that's putting it mildly. I think I was on the line of life and death. Actually I'm always on the line of life and death. Ok then, I had my pinky toe on the life side and the rest of my body on death. That's how close I was to dying. After he stopped, I thought I died, then I opened my eyes and found I was still living and was looking at Polybotes' stupid face. Curse this life!

I hear big footsteps coming from the hallway

Oh my gods! He's here!

Polybotes walks through the doorway with a malicious smile on his face

"This will be fun" He said grinning maniacally


	17. Perseus

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long but what can I say im a procrastinator! Plus there were several hail storms taking my electricity away so yeah... Anyway so lets get along, Vote on Poll, thanks for support, double chapter yay! Yadda Yadda Yadda lets move on**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **ththtrjyjtf: Ok I try not to keep you guys waiting, thanks for the support!**

 **DrakonOwl21195: Thanks! Yeah I love Leo getting slapped, especially by Beauty Queen, but someone had given me that suggestion so can't take all the credit**

 **Izzybella12: Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! And you're gonna find out right now!**

 **softichgirl: Thanks, so happy u do! Also because I like to! BWAHAHA! No you'll find out now**

 **Unknown: Ok! I am right now, but isn't that what I want from my viewers? LOL**

 **satvidesai31: Thanks! Ah that's ok no need to be sorry! So then I guess i'll tell you, I'm from US, and yeah I think we are**

 **Unknown: Right now**

 **kittydj: Aw Thanks! I'm so glad you're reading it!**

* * *

 **Lets start from where we left off, I'm gonna start like on TV**

 **Last time on Hiding the Truth:**

 **Percy**

In. Out. In. Out. Breathe. You'll be okay. I'll be okay. I'm gonna be okay

I'm not gonna be okay! I'm not okay! Help me. Help me. Help me

It was the third day. It's gonna happen today. Oh my gods help me. Hehe look at that, the brave hero Percy Jackson is scared and hyperventilating. Hehe Okay. Help.

Yes of course I'm scared! But it was for my friends, it was for Annabeth. I have to go back to them. Whatever Polybotes throws at me I'll get through it. As long as he doesn't electrocute me again.

I shudder at the memory.

When I had connected Piper the first time, not the second (he hasn't found out about the second... shhhhh), Polybotes had tortured me by shocking me with high voltage shocks. It was excruciatingly painful and hurt a lot, and that's putting it mildly. I think I was on the line of life and death. Actually I'm always on the line of life and death. Ok then, I had my pinky toe on the life side and the rest of my body on death. That's how close I was to dying. After he stopped, I thought I died, then I opened my eyes and found I was still living and was looking at Polybotes' stupid face. Curse this life!

I hear big footsteps coming from the hallway

Oh my gods! He's here!

Polybotes walks through the doorway with a malicious smile on his face

"This will be fun" He said grinning maniacally

 ***initiate theme song* I don't have a theme song... I should, nah forget it, on with the story**

I stood up and stared up at the giant, I like to say I glared at him but in truth I was probably shaking from head to toe.

Polybotes walked over to the control board in the lab and put his hand on a lever.

"Sweet dreams demigods"

Then he pulled the lever down and walked out.

Suddenly out of nowhere, my bubble started to fill up with a nauseous green gas. At first nothing changed but then I started to get really woozy.

I collapsed on the floor, unable to stand. My head hurt a lot.

My vision started to tunnel, I started to cough uncontrollably, I couldn't breath, then everything went black

I saw the Argo II and the rest of the crew, they started to yell things at me, hurtful things

"Leave him, he's not worth it!"

"You're so weak!"

"I can't believe I ever looked up to you"

"How can you call yourself a hero!"

"Pathetic!"

And worst of all was what Annabeth had said, "I can't believe I ever loved you, I HATE YOU!"

No this isn't real, it's not real, Stop it! STOP IT!

"WEAK!"

"PATHETIC"

"NOT WORTH IT!"

"HATE YOU"

stop, please stop, I found myself clutching my head, stop

I went black again with all the words still swirling in my mind

I was in the throne room, all the Olympians were there, but none of my friends

"Perseus Jackson! For harming our children you will be sent to Tartarus" Zeus boomed

"No I wouldn't!"

"Percy" My father said, I turned towards him, tears threating to spill

"You a sorry excuse for a son! You disgust me! I Poseidon disown you!"

Thunder flashed and I the scene disappeared again.

It showed the Giants, they were fighting against the crew, except this time I was helping them.

"Good Perseus now go after the child of Athena!"

My feet started walking toward Annabeth

 _What am I doing?! Stop!_

But I couldn't stop, it was like I wasn't in control.

I hit Annabeth and she fell to the floor

"Percy, please"

I wanted to back away, to help her up, but I didn't, I raised up my sword and it came down, right over her heart.

Only then was I in control, I fell near her body, weeping. I'm the worst person ever, I deserve to be thrown into Tartarus.

I closed my eyes wanting to die

* * *

I shot right up, oh thank gods it was only a nightmare, one of the worst ones ever in my life. It had all of my worst fears, some I didn't even know existed.

It was then when I first took in my surroundings. I was strapped to a chair in a plain room, the walls were mirrors and everything was white. The chair was like the ones in the dentist office, except I couldn't get out. My wrist, ankles, neck, and abdomen, were all cuffed to the chair.

Then a door opened behind me, I had limited vision so I'm not sure who came in, but I have a good guess. I guess what? I was right

"Did you have a good nap Perseus?"

"Hardly" I responded harshly, "Now what's going on!"

"Well I guess I'll tell you my evil plan now that you can't do anything about it and your friends are far from here"

My stare hardened

"Everything went perfectly! And all of you fell for it! The first day when you were in the dungeon, we held you in Athens! The demigods started there way there but were slow since my army had still destroyed a bit of it and delayed them. They went to Athens only to find that you weren't there! HAHA! We moved you to Crete while when we knocked you out. You remember that right?"

I did, I haven't thought about it though, he whipped me until I fell unconscious, then I woke up in the bubble.

"How did you get here so fast in one day?"

"Lets just say that Gaea is still helpful"

I grunted in reply

"And you know those dreams you had? Acting"

 _Are you freakin kidding me?!_

"So you aren't taking my power?"

"It came across our minds but we thought it would take to long to figure them out, so we decided to let someone do it for us"

I stared blankly at him, then I understood

"I'd never help you!"

"Oh we know that! You won't but Perseus will"

"You are really stupid you know that! I told you I wouldn't help and calling me different names won't persuade me" I retorted

"You still don't get it do you? Ha, I wouldn't be surprised this is extreme planning and you are so oblivious"

I growled at him, "Tell me" I said through clenched teeth

"We are going to brainwash you, you won't be in control of your body, your evil side will. And he'll be great help, especially since you have now unlocked a great power within you"

"What great power?"

"The transformation into a Pegasus? No child of Poseidon has ever done that before, you are the most powerful demigod in history Perseus, and we will use that to our advantage, your evil side will use it more than you would which is even better"

"I don't have an evil side!"

"Everyone does, you will eliminate your friends when they come to 'rescue you' when we are done"

"The trap..." I dawned on me, "I'm the trap"

"That you are Perseus Jackson

Then he walked out of the room

I waited in silence for a while, wondering what would happen

 _I can get through this right? I'm stronger than whatever he'll do. I won't_

I started to hear a whirring sound, it got louder and louder, it got so loud that I could shout at the top of my lungs and you wouldn't hear anything except the awful sound.

Then, pain

I screamed, no one could here but I screamed

THE PAIN! It was beyond anything I ever felt before. I wanted to die.

"KILL ME!" I screamed, but I didn't die.

It could have been my imagination but I could have sworn I heard Polybotes laughing, laughing at my pain.

The pain eventually stopped after what seemed like hours.

Then, thankfully,I blacked out but my vision came back shortly.

I wasn't in the room anymore, but it was quite similar. I was shackled against the wall and felt extremely weak

There was a control board at the front with a huge screen on the wall. There was a boy sitting on an office chair, his feet kicked back on the control board.

He had raven black hair like me, and from where I was, looked about the same height.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice so weak I couldn't even believe it was mine.

He spun the chair around and looked at me with his soulless black eyes.

"I am Perseus Jackson, your evil side"

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"Leo hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Annabeth!"

"Well go faster!"

We were still far from Crete and we needed to go faster.

"Annabeth we can't go any faster" Piper said

"I don't care!"

"If we go any faster the ship will combust Annabeth!" Leo said

"I don't care if the ship sinks Leo, we need to go faster!"

"Annabeth what's wrong you seem really tense"

"He's in trouble Piper! I'm not sure how I know but I can feel it! He's in pain! If we don't hurry up it may be too late! Something could happen to him! He could be- could be-" I couldn't say it

"He's not dead Annabeth"

"How do you know that?!"

"You said it yourself you could feel him, that means he's not dead"

I sniffed, "He's in pain Piper, and it's my fault"

"How could it possibly be your fault Annabeth?"

"I FELL OFF THE SHIP! I LET HIM GO! I DIDN'T STOP HIM! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON WITH HIM BUT I LET HIM BE! I AM THE CAUSE OF WHY HE IS IN PAIN PIPER!"

Piper fell silent, I fell on the ship floor whimpering, "It's all my fault"

Piper sat down next to me, "So do you have this connection with Percy?"

I looked at her gratefully, she changed the subject to something I'm comfortable talking about, "I've never told anyone this but yea you could say we have a connection."

"How?"

"Well you know how we held the sky at one point and we got matching gray streaks?" I asked her

She nodded her head, remembering the story at Camp Half Blood

"Well I think that's how we got the connection, the streaks faded but the connection didn't, but it only works when Percy is in trouble or in immense pain."

"What does it feel like?" She asked

"Well it depends on how severe the situation is, if he is fighting a monster, I feel a small tug in my gut, the tug is worse when Percy's situation is worse. I've had some sleepless nights recently, right now the tug is small"

"Does Percy feel the same way?"

"Yeah, he does"

"That's so cute!"

"Aphrodite Piper!"

"Oh shut up"

We giggled on the deck floor for a while and then just sat in silence.

"Gah!" I yelled out

"Annabeth what's wrong!"

"Percy! Piper it hurts! He's in trouble! Big trouble!"

"Leo!" I yelled holding my stomach, "How far!"

"A few miles!"

"Please go faster!"

"Ah!" It was really bad

"Piper, he's in trouble"

* * *

 **Ok well that's a wrap! Aren't I awesome at cliffies! So that's the double chapter I promised, it's at least 2,000 words so you can't complain! Please review and vote on my poll, once again I'm so sorry it took so long, I am behind schedule! Baiii!- greekgodsrox**


	18. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter but I really have to tell you guys this! If you don't well lets just say you might not understand the story and I will only say this once! If you ask something that I wrote here i'll will just say to look at the AN... now that that's over let's move on to the important stuff**

 **1) So I'm pretty busy Friday and Saturday, then I have to do homework on Sunday so the chapter might be a tad short but im going to try to squeeze this in ok?**

 **2) It's gonna get kinda confusing in the Percy POVs, why? Well im gonna have to switch from Percy in his mind and Percy like in the regular POVs, I will tell you Percy (mind) in the beginning if it's in his mind or do it as I have been like Percy if I do it like ive been doing. It's kind of like an Inside Out thing, except more complicated... If you don't understand something in the chapter please feel free to ask! Anyway so in Percy's mind, we have the "Percy" personality and "Perseus" personality K? In the outside world Percy will be like normal he will be in control while his personality's sort things out. Inside his mind the personality's can't control what Percy says... like Inside Out, I don't want to spoil the story to much so as we go along I'll explain more along the way OK! Good**

 **Well that's it I guess... oh wait no! Whoever asks me to stop the Cliffies... um I'm not sure how cause you have to stop the chapter eventually... giving you a cliffie sooooo, if you're telling me to stop the awesome Cliffies well then... leave, except for the fact that you can't because you can't handle the suspense oh wait we just discovered why I make the awesome Cliffies! BWAHAHA As for that now I shant not stop the cliffies for I am the Cliffie Queen! Ok yeah this is way to much to be an AN so im gonna stop now... BAIIIII! -greekgodsrox**


	19. Secrets of the Mind

**Hey guys! So you all seem so stoked about the evil Percy side so I'm gonna keep it up! Honestly i never completely planned the personality but i just closed my eyes and let the creative juices float out of my fingers and onto the keyboard you know? Anyway lets get going, vote on poll, leave reviews blah blah blah**

 **OH NO WAIT! My next goal is 100 reviews and 10,000 views! If i get that i will attempt a 3,000 word chapter but know i will definitely make a 2,000 word chapter**

 **Ok Shoutouts:**

 **Mavis Chase: Why thank you! It is one of my many talents**

 **chameleonunlimited3: I will honestly answer, NO! BWAHAHA anyway glad you're starting to read it, also how can you stop cliffies? seriously though every chapter is gonna end in one cause it has to end soooooooo**

 **Unknown: Well the personality in his mind has black eyes, him outside of his mind are still sea-green, but a little different, guess you'll just have to see cause i ain't spoiling it. Im so glad you like the plot twist!**

 **Unknown: It is kinda like Inside Out but i had this idea before it came out but i just never wrote it so yea**

 **Izzybella12: Thanks! Im so glad you like it, as for suspense this is payback for Frozen Body Broken Heart cause you basically killed me! :D HAHA, but luckily school is almost over and i will have more time to write, and i will never stop the cliffies**

 **satvidesai31: Well thank you! But if i write 10 words 1) i probably couldn't, 2) everyone else would complain**

 **aja: Well i promise you i won't stop until its over and it is far away from over, i will probably make a sequel...**

 **DinoJoyrus: Well thank you for the constructive critism, im glad you spoke you're mind, unfortunately (And im trying to say this as politely as i can) I will not be doing a 3rd person because ive already done 1st person for a while plus i like it for you to see what goes on in the characters mind**

 **DrakonOwl21195: Thank you for the compliment! But there is no way im as good as Rick, who would have thought of throwing them in Tarturas? NOT ME!**

 **Guest: Yeah sorry i fixed it, just a mistake, i was proofreading some stuff**

 **BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AN OTHERWISE YOU MIGHT BE CONFUSED!**

 **Disclaimer: I own PJO**

 **Annabeth- do not!**

 **Fine, Rick owns PJO**

* * *

 **Percy (mind)**

"What?"

My twin, I'm gonna call him my evil twin, slapped his forehead.

"Are you deaf?" He asked, "I am Perseus Jackson, your evil side!"

"Oh"

My twin looked really annoyed with me at this point, "Oh? Seriously? Your reaction to your evil side is Oh? Why don't you cower in fear!"

"Well a number of reasons" I said, "One, I don't cower, Two, I'm like chained to a wall and am tired, Three, I don't get it"

"UGH! I can't believe I'm gonna be stuck with you!"

"Soo, explaining?"

He rolled his eyes, "My name is Perseus, I'm evil," He told me like I was a small child

"No" I said, "Because I'm Perseus, and I'm not evil"

At this point he looked like he was going to bang his head on the wall, "Alright look here, you are Percy, I'm Perseus, you are the good personality, I am the evil one"

I decided to drop the clueless act now, "Ok, but I don't have an evil personality, also, I'm a personality?" Ok this wasn't an act I seriously have no idea what is going on.

"I was created by Polybotes, I came from a tiny speck in the back of your mind but now I'm stronger than ever!" He started to ramble, "All those monsters you killed, those innocent Telkines at Mt. Helena? They were children and you killed them, I bet you that they thought you were evil"

"That's different!"

"Is it? You weren't defending yourself, you just destroyed their home, they were just learning students and you killed them" He snarled

"I'M NOT EVIL!" I screeched

"You are, and the proof is right in front of you"

I looked up at Perseus, there was no heart, no hope, no emotions, just destruction and death. I'm not evil right? But he's here, he was created out of evil that was in my mind.

 _I am evil_

"Finally you get it!"

"Wait, you can read my mind!"

"No you idiot! We are the personality's of a person, you are in the mind, you know what, it's quite complicated and I don't want to explain it, just know I will know what you are thinking at all times"

"Oh, OH! shist"

"Yeah"

"Wait so what's happening! I was in the lab and, and, this is crazy!"

"You are still in the lab"

"What?"

"See for yourself" He gestured towards the huge screen in the front

I tried to get up only to fall for two reasons: 1, I was chained, 2, My knees buckled

"Weakling" Perseus muttered

So instead i just looked at it from there, the screen showed a blank white room, the lab I was in!

"This is a lot to take in, I still don't get what's happening"

"Polybotes, transported me and you with his equipment into your mind, getting rid of all the other emotions and putting them in you, he created me and I am thankful for that," He explained, "You were weak from the beginning, the creation of me has weakened you even more" He continued

"But, why?"

"Isn't it obvious! I'm evil, I'm working for the giants! My job is to eliminate your friends and make sure you don't get in the way, your body is strong so it will take a while but I'll soon take over it!"

"You don't have to! They won't give you anything in return!"

"Actually I do, he is my master, it is what I was created to do, also, I don't want anything in return, I just want to see destruction" He sneered

What could I do? He's made up his mind

I strained against the chains, but stopped a moment after, the effort was incredibly hard, "You won't get away with this" I growled

"Oh, but the weaker you get, the stronger I do, once I'm at full strength I will be able to take over you, then your body will be fully evil and completely under my control, right now he's a mild evil but that will soon change."

What?! No this can't be happening!

"It is happening Percy" He said

That was going to get annoying, him reading my mind

"So the more energy you use up, the more you help me, so keep trying to escape" He turned on his heel and sat at the board

I had to get out of here

"You won't be able to get out!" Perseus called from the board

It was going to be a long night

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"Leo! He's in trouble! Hurry up!" Piper called, "It will be okay Annabeth, were going to save him!" She turned and climbed down the stairs to tell the others

I was on the deck clutching my gut, I might have been there for hours, the entire time knowing Percy might be dying. It was horrible.

"We're a mile away Annabeth!" Leo called

"Thanks Leo!" I groaned out

Suddenly the pain stopped, that could only mean two things, either he was okay, or, or he was, no Annabeth refused to think about it

"Piper?" I called out

"Right here Annie"

I glared at her, I hate that name, "The pain stopped"

"Well, that's great right? That means Percy is okay!"

I looked down, tears welling up, "Maybe"

Piper looked down at me and seemed to get it, "Oh, Oh I mean, Annabeth, Percy isn't, he can't, not without you, he's stronger than that"

"Hey, look at me" Piper said, "We'll get him back"

I nodded, "Yeah"

"Get off your butts! We're here!" Leo yelled

I jumped up and raced to the railing, we're here, Percy is here, I'm going to see him again.

* * *

 **Percy (usual POV)**

I woke up in the lab chair

"Ugh" I groaned, every bone in my body was sore, and I had a splitting headache. I rested my head on the chair

This day has been horrible.

The door opened and Polybotes came in, "How's our favorite demigod feeling?" He asked with a look of fake concern on his face

"Like vomiting on your ugly face" I responded

He looked away disgusted, a telkine soon came rushing into the room

"Master!" It quivered, "The demigods! They are close to the shore! Should we send attack teams?"

"No, let them come, I have a plan, follow me" Then he walked with the telkine to discuss his "plans"

I sighed, then it dawned on me, and if my hands were free I would have slapped myself. THEY ARE COMING!

They're coming for me, oh no, Polybotes plan was working, but I don't feel evil, maybe it didn't work? I won't hurt them. I'm not evil. Right?

 _This could still be a part of his plan, to make you fall into a lie, he made you fall for it once, he might be able to do it again_

I hate being so clueless! I have nothing to go on.

I closed my eyes, so many things have happened in the past few days. I thought about everything that happened.

I totally forgot about dad's warning! Did it already happen? Should I be dead? Was it from me attacking the army head on, or from surviving Polybotes tortures.

Why is it always me?!

* * *

 **Happy? I didn't make any horrible cliffhangers! just like you wanted! Actually that's not true, i wanted to but couldn't find how at the time so yeah, you win, for now. Next one i cant make any promises. DONT FORGET! 100 reviews, 10,000 views! Ok that's it for now, please review! BAI! -greekgodsrox**


	20. I Can't

**Hey guys! Guess what? I went to Barnes and Noble today and got three of Rick's books!** ** _The Sword of Summer_** **(Which i already read but had to own it)** ** _Demigods and Magicians, and The Trials of Apollo_** **(best book eva but i won't spoil it, read it in 3 days... im so ashamed)**

 **Lets do shoutouts:**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels: Thanks! Glad you're back!**

 **ellakrull11: Thanks, are you new to this story?**

 **DrakonOwl21195: It was the 72nd review and glad you LOVE LOVE LOVE it! I decided to write a humorous one cause i haven't written one in a while**

 **GirlWithLightning: I'm so glad you like it! Also i write the story on the profile page, if you could tell me how to change it or another way to write it that would be great cause i'll change it, or i'll still write on the profile but add stuff in the front about me (whatever you want) also guessing you like Thalia?**

 **Unknown: Thanks! To answer you question, questions, is kinda complicated but yes in a way, you will learn more about it later, promise, if i forget to tell you remind me**

 **Izzybella12: Hmm, i don't know, maybe because you gave me puppy eyes but like i said, it's fun to torture you guys with suspense, maybe I will make mild cliffies instead of major ones but i don't know**

 **SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! It's the week before finals or STAAR i know some of you call them so it might be a tad short, don't kill me!**

 **Disclaimer: Rick owns PJO :(**

* * *

 **Percy (usual)**

The telkine came back into the room, "The master ordered you to be moved to a new cell"

I nodded, there was no point in trying to escape, I was too weak to run and the place was probably guarded with monsters.

The telkine started to walk away, "Wait, aren't you going to unchain me? How else am I going to get there?"

"We aren't fools demigod! You chair has built in wheels, but I'm not allowed to let you look at the campus so you must be knocked out" It said simply

"Oh. Wait, wha-" Before I could say anymore something heavy flew into by face and I passed out cold. Probably have a concussion now.

* * *

I woke up in a simple cell in the middle of a room. The bars were made of mortal metal, not celestial bronze or imperial gold. That's odd, when I was in the dungeon on the first day it was made of both metals. Strange.

The metal was reflective so I got a look at myself.

 _Holy Hera!_

I looked awful, like I would never be sexy in my life again. **(sorry i had to put that #persassy)** That's so sad.

But seriously I looked like, I was dead, but still alive, but not like zombie alive, you know? No? Let's just say I looked awful shall we?

Ah, stupid headache. Probably from being knocked unconscious, what did that telkine hit me with? I checked my reflection again, I didn't notice the faint shape of a rectangle on my face. Rectangle? Did he hit me with a brick? Oh Shist, I'm becoming Jason.

I looked more closely at the room, (How many rooms did they have in here?), there really wasn't anything except a few cameras in the top corners of the walls. A door on the both the right and left walls. Suddenly an earsplitting alarm sounded, but I heard no shuffling of feet, no clinking armor, no shouting orders. Wait, didn't Polybotes say and I quote, "Let them come"? Why would the alarm be sounding if they want them to take me? This makes no sen- Oh.

He said he had a plan. He has several plans. My friends. He's trying to trick them!

Suddenly everything about the room made sense. The metal bars. Two exits. No guards. They wanted it to be an easy rescue, they wanted them to take me. They want me to destroy them.

But they are smarter than that. Surely my friends would notice the lack of guards around the prisoner. Surely they would be suspicious. Surely they wouldn't fall into the trap.

Outside the monsters started to run around and I heard several shouts. Of course, they can't make it too easy, there has to be a challenge for them so it won't seem like I'm completely unguarded. The monsters have gotten smart over these last thousand years.

I won't go with them, no matter what they say.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"Come on Piper!" I yelled over my shoulder rushing off the docks, "Percy's here!"

"I'm coming!" She shouted back

I looked back and saw the rest were right at Piper's heels. We were going to save him. I was going to get Percy back today.

I stopped at a crossroad and turned around. Leo smacked right into Frank causing him to bump into Hazel who toppled over onto Piper who fell on me. We were a bunch of teenage kids with weapons lying on the floor with a blond superman looking down on us.

"You guys ok?" Jason asked

"Fine" I said and got up, "Where do you think he is?"

"Well, usually we could just walk around and trouble will find us," Leo said

"We don't have that long Leo! Percy might be, he-" I stopped mid-sentence, "Wait Piper, didn't you say you saw a window in your dream? What did the background look like?"

"I didn't get a clear look at it but I'm almost positive it was a beach" She said

"Frank can you circle around the beach?" I asked

Without saying anything Frank changed into an eagle and flew off.

The waiting might have just killed me but soon enough Frank came back, "What took you so long!" I demanded

"Um I was gone for like 5 minutes Annabeth." Frank said, "Anyways... I FOUND THEM!"

"Really! Where is he!" I asked desperately

"Not far, follow me!" With that he took off with me hot on his heels.

We stopped behind a gray building, "Ok look right over there, there are telkines walking around the building"

"I looked at the building closely, it was a huge completely white dome shaped building with metal doors"

"How are we going to get in?" Hazel asked

"How else?" I answered, "We're gonna take down those guards, nothing else, we're gonna barge in, grab him, and sail off. Simple as that"

"Easier said than done" Leo muttered

I ran up to the guards and sliced them in half. I looked back to find that they were still hiding behind the gray building

"Well come on!" I yelled and took the keys from the guard and unlocked the door.

They all came running while I waited for them at the doorways. "Wait!" I yelled but it was too late Leo already ran into the building triggering the alarms

"Nice job Leo!" I grabbed him by his shirt and ran down the hallway.

* * *

We found several rooms, none of them holding Percy but monsters which we slashed down

A nagging voice in my mind said that it was too easy, there should have been traps or more guards or something. But I ignored it, the only thing on my mind was saving Percy.

"How are we supposed to find Percy in here?" Piper asked

"He's their hostage, if I were them, which I'm sooo glad I'm not, I'd put him in the center of the building, that way he is guarded more" I reasoned

"So then how do you know where were going?" Leo asked

"I don't" I responded simply

"Ok then"

I was in the leading, moving by instinct, hoping it would know which way to go. I stopped at an intersection looking at all the pathways and eventually choosing left. Why? I don't know it just felt right.

I soon heard lots of footsteps coming closer to us, huh I guess I was right, the more guards the better right? In a way.

We found ourselves faced to face with a Manticore. Man I hate those things, ever since I was kidnapped by one when I was 14 and placed under the weight of the sky. It took longer than I would have like but we eventually turned it to dust.

We found a metal door with a sigh on it saying KEEP OUT! Naturally being a demigod that's were we went it. Butttt it was locked. Of course it was. It seemed like hours before Leo unlocked it. Even if it was probably only 30 seconds. I barged in and saw him.

His raven black hair messier than it ever was before. He turned to look at us and I saw several emotions flash through his face in the blink of an eye. Annoyed, Bewilderment, Relief, Terror, and a sudden calm.

"Guys?"

"Oh my gods Percy!" I ran towards his cell, "Are you okay? What did they do to you!? Don't worry we'll get you out of here!"

I saw Terror in his eyes once again, what was he afraid of? I glanced behind me but there was nothing there. "Percy? What's wrong?"

"Um, I-"

"Percy?"

He looked at me straight in the eyes. His beautiful bright sea-green eyes were now a dull grayish green. No longer filled with joy, no longer care-free.

The next two words that came out of his mouth were almost unbelievable.

"I can't"

* * *

 **AHH I"M SO SORRY! WITH MY FINALS AND FRIEND DRAMA I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE! I'M SO SORRY! I will try to write on Friday if i can! Once again very sorry! Please review bai!- greekgodsrox**


	21. A God-Leveled Headache

**Hey guys! I don't know if you saw the last chapter since i updated on Friday so yeah. I'm kinda tired and just gonna get going. Um plz review and vote on my poll and all that.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **satvidesai31: Well I'm glad you aren't completely bored but have fun!**

 **Izzybella12: Thanks, are we just going in a revenge circle and try to make each other miserable? Cause I'll do it, hehe**

 **BlueCookiesforRick: Thanks for the advice, the reason I have Leo like that is that he is mostly an escape for humor because the story is mostly based on Percy and Annabeth but i know what you mean and I'll try, maybe you could give me a suggestion on how to do that**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

 **Percy (usual)**

 **(A.N. Make sure you read ch. 19 I think some of you guys missed it)**

Why is she making this harder then it already is? It was already so hard to say that.

 _You can't go with them, you can't go with them, you can't go_

I repeated in my mind over and over again.

I glanced up and caught Annabeth's eye which was a big mistake on my part. I saw the hurt in her eyes, the despair, the hope fall away. It broke my heart seeing her like this. But I knew I couldn't go with her. I can't.

"What? Why? Percy please, I-I won't leave without you." Her voice cracked, "You- You promised, 'Together till the end'"

She started to cry and I wondered how much she had cried this week.

"Please Annabeth, don't make this harder than it is."

"Then tell me! Tell us! What is so secret about this."

I was silent. She couldn't know, it was too dangerous. I didn't even fully understand it.

"Annabeth, go"

"Stop being so dam noble and heroic Percy!" She cried, "You have to come with us even if that means dragging you there myself"

"They will be here soon Annabeth, they'll catch you, and torture you, please for the sake of me, leave"

"NO! I won't leave you here!"

"Annabeth" I warned

She crossed her arms and stood firm, which must have been hard to pull off since her eyes were still full of tears but she managed, "No"

"Then- Then I have no choice Annabeth, I think that" The words caught in my throat but I forced them up, "that we should... break up"

That was it for Annabeth. She collapsed on the floor and started shaking, "Please, no"

"Then leave Annabeth, I won't say it again, I'm not coming"

I soon heard footsteps, they were coming, I was running out of time

"GO ANNABETH! AND DON'T COME BACK!" I bellowed, even though I was screaming inside, screaming about the unfairness of it all.

"Were not leaving Percy, not without you, we went through all this trouble to get you and you are coming with us"

"Leo, I don't care, I can't go with you for reasons you don't understand"

"Than you have to give us the reason Percy, if you want to stay here you have to tell us why" He demanded

"Leo!" Piper yelled at him, "He CANNOT stay here, look at him! They tortured him"

"I'm right here Piper" I said through gritted teeth, "and I can't tell you my reasons Leo"

"Why? Because you swore on the River Styx?" Leo pressed on

I gritted my teeth. How do I respond to that? I told them I did through Piper, I didn't though. I'm pretty sure they didn't believe me. My splitting headache isn't helping anything.

"I, Percy Jackson swear on the River Styx to never speak of whatever happened to me while Polybotes kept me captive!"

I. Did. Not. Just. Do. That.

The faint sound of thunder could be heard, sealing the oath.

Leo's eyes widened at what he just heard. He was speechless at what I did.

"Perseus Jackson! You did not just do that!" Hazel screamed at me.

"I did, and now you should stop interrogating me unless you want me to slip up and end up dead."

This is literally killing me! I might as well already be torturing my friends.

"You mean. You _lied_ to us. You told Piper you already swore. But you didn't. You _lied_ to us!" Annabeth screamed at me, "And for what reason?! To keep us safe! To protect us! I think I'd rather die than have my boyfriend break my heart! I came here to rescue you and you rejected us. You lied to us!" She screeched, her breaths becoming rugged.

"Then you should leave." I said, barely above a whisper.

Jason came up to the cell, "I can't believe you Percy"

Here Jason was, one of my bros, disappointed in me.

My headache at level 7 suddenly became a level 11. I couldn't think straight. My vision blurred. My head, gods it hurt, do the gods feel like this when they have personality splits? It felt like that, I guess, except worse.

I screamed in pain, clutching my head. The others surrounded me.

 _What's happening? What's going on?_

I had the urge to grab Jason and slam him against the bars. I wanted to kill everyone around me.

 _What? These are my friends! I'm not going to hurt them! What's wrong with me?_

"Percy?" Hazel was the first to speak.

"Perce, you ok?" Leo asked

"Get away from me. Please I don't want you to get hurt" I responded still clutching my head.

"Percy, what's going on!" Jason demanded

The headache got worse. I couldn't think, I saw red creeping around the corners of my vision.

 _Hurt him, Kill him._

"No, please stop, he's my friends" I begged the voice, but it only got louder.

"Percy? What are you doing? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked, her heartbreak replaced with concern.

I screamed again, unable to keep it in. My head felt like it was being split apart.

"Percy! Piper something's happening to Percy! Percy, Percy look at me" Annabeth seemed to completely forget our earlier conversation and all of her focus was on me.

I tried to look at her, find her beautiful intelligent eyes, but the red was really starting to cloud my vision. I tried closing my eyes only to have the voice spoke even louder.

I have to stay in control. This is my body and my mind and no one can control me! But soon it was the only thing I could hear.

All remaining sense and reason left my mind. I could only think about hurting him, about killing him. My vision was replaced with a bright red.

I don't know what happened after that. I heard the others scream. I heard the clang of metal. The stench of blood.

My vision cleared and what I saw scared me more than anything.

Jason was on the floor unconscious, his head bleeding, and my hand covered in his blood.

* * *

 **Ok guys that's it for today! Sorry if it's a bit short but I promise you that its at least 1,000 words! Anyways please review and give any advice or suggestions and I'll see you guys later! (Not literally that would be creepy but you know what I mean)-greekgodsrox**


	22. Chain lock

**Hey guys! So Finals are OVA! and we have 3 1/2 days of school left. YAY! So yeah let's start.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Izzybella12: Well actually I did just do that. and I enjoyed it very much. sooo haha! We do indeed have a vicious revenge circle, you're going down. ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks! I went to look at the story you told me and I'm glad you did, it definitely gave me some ideas but I'm not going to copy. because it's similar not the same.**

 **BlueCookiesforRick: WOW Thank you! Yeah i took you're advice and tried to put more character in Leo, lol naming the chapters are one of my favorite parts.**

 **dizzydaisy37: I don't know, I guess you'll find out.**

* * *

 **Percy**

Oh my gods! What have I done! No no no no no! This is not happening! Out of everything that has happened on this horrible day this has to be the worst! I can't believe I lost control! What the heck happened!

It is official I CANNOT go with them. I already hurt Jason.

"Jason?" My voice was so weak I couldn't believe it was mine

Piper was the first to speak, I can't say I didn't expect that, "What. Did. You. Just. Do?" she growled.

I was recovering from my shock. I still couldn't believe I lost control. I can't believe I hurt my best friend.

"I-I is, is he okay?" I asked quietly, kneeling in my cell to get a better look at him.

"Get away from him!" Piper screamed at me and dragged Jason away to try and feed him ambrosia.

I retreated away from the bars to escape her wrath.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't, its, I-" I tried to explain but failing

"Save it!" She said gritting her teeth

"Okkk, that happened, you want to explain Percy?"

"Wow was it really that long since I swore on the Styx to not tell Leo?" I responded annoyed.

"Don't try and make things light Percy! This is serious!" Annabeth scolded.

Her voice softened, "Percy please come with us, we can help you."

I shook my head, "No Annabeth, I told you I can't," I looked at my bloody hands, "Look at me, I'm a monster, an uncontrollable monster."

"Percy you are not a monster"

"DON'T YOU SEE!" I screamed at her, "I can't go with you! I already hurt Jason and if I go with you you'll all get hurt!"

The something dawned on me, where were the monsters? I was sure I heard them coming, "Um where are the monsters?"

"Oh we killed them" Leo responded casually like they did it every day. Actually they do do it every day. Huh look at that.

"Percy," Annabeth coaxed, "We can fix this, no one else will get hurt, we may not understand what's wrong but we can fix it. Don't you trust us? Trust me?"

"Get away from me before I hurt someone else" I begged

"Percy, I don't know what happened, but I know you, and a monster is not one of them" Hazel said soothingly

"Piper doesn't seem to think that" I muttered

"She's just being protective of Jason, you can't blame her for acting this way" Hazel whispered

"I know, and I don't, but I still won't go with you"

Annabeth came up to the bars looking completely defeated

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I held back a sob, I hated seeing her this way but I know that I can't go, I know it. "Annabeth, if I go with you, you will die because of me, and I won't go through with that, I don't care what else you say, I'm not going with you" With that I turned my back on them and stared at the wall. Broken inside.

* * *

 **Percy (mind)**

I was watching the screen in horror, the crew had come to save me. Well me outside? I still don't understand how this whole personality thing works but it was still freakin scary to watch.

The crew was arguing with me... Percy? I don't know. When Jason said, "I can't believe you Percy."

I have to admit-even though it was directed to outside Percy... which is also me... man I still don't get it-those words still hurt, alot.

Evil Perseus was watching from his swivel cushion chair when he turned around and look at me, "Let's have some fun shall we?"

He turned to the control board and started pressing a few red buttons.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"What do you think? I'm gonna try and make Percy kill Jason" He responded so lazily it almost seemed like no big deal.

"Oh, ok... wait a second WHAT!"

He just groaned in response and rolled his eyes.

"You can't kill Jason!"

"Watch me" Was all he said

I strained against my chains, I have to get to that control board.

"Ugh you are such an idiot, a helpful idiot, but still an idiot"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Don't you remember? The more energy you use the more power I gain, so thanks!"

Urg! There was no way to win!

The image on the screen was soon blocked my a loading symbol.

"What's loading?" I asked nervously

"Well since I'm not at full strength I have to wait to kill Jason, but it's working! Look already 43%!"

No. I won't let him.

I laughed insanely, "Oh my gods I'm the idiot! I'm the idiot! HAHA you have absolutely no idea what's going on do you?"

I had to try a new strategy and I came up with this, sue me.

He turned away from the screen to glare at me, "What did you say?"

"I said that you're the idiot, you have no idea do you?" I smirked forcefully

He got out of the chair and took measure steps toward me. "Says the person chained on the wall"

"Says the person who was created by an idiot" I responded back, PERSASSY!

He was one inch away from my face, "What are you playing at?"

"Me? Oh I just wanted you to come closer" Then I grabbed his arm and twisted it as far as I could until I heard a satisfying CRACK! He screamed from pain.

I then looped my arm around his neck and pulled closing his windpipe while he was still in pain. His hands started to claw at mine. I then had an idea to keep some distance between us. I moved backward and pulled my arms to the side of my body so that it was the chains that choked him.

The loading came to 100%

Oh no.

"No, I must press the button"

I looked at the board to find a glowing red button. He had to initiate the killing with the push of a button.

"No you aren't killing any of my friends."

"Well, he might not die, but he will get hurt!" He laughed maniacally still choking.

"What?" I growled

I glanced up at the screen and no longer saw the loading symbol. I saw Jason with his head bleeding.

"What did you do!" I screamed

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Then he lunged at me and bit my arm.

Stunned from the bite, my grip on the chains loosened and he got away from the chains. After catching his breath he rammed into me, pushing me against the wall. He grabbed my hair and pulled me off the ground.

"If you EVER try a stunt like that again, you'll regret it" Then he tossed me aside and walked away, leaving me to whimper in pain.

What do I do to deserve this?

"You won't get away with this," were my last words before I blacked out.

* * *

 **Hey so that's 1,000 words so that's it for this chapter. Umm please tell me if you are getting tired of the arguing and want me to get a move on or something, but i probably will... yea so that's a wrap. Um please review and vote on the poll... BAI!- greekgodsrox**


	23. Go or Stay?

**Hey guys! Wow we've reached 10,000 views! YAY. right now we have 84 reviews so keep them coming! So school is coming to an end that means no more homework or test so yea.**

 **So I'm stuck at a crossroad, either Percy goes with the crew or stays captive. I'm leaning towards captivity given the way the story has been written. My imagination is running low so I need some help.** **Also I'll count the votes as reviews.**

 **Please tell me what you think should happen because I have a story for both.**

 **So yeah here is your chance to tell me what to do! Yay.**

 **The sooner you vote the sooner the chapter will come... Maybe...**

 **Ok Bye. -greekgodsrox**


	24. I'm Sorry

**Hey guys, I know this is highly irregular of me to write at this time but I have nothing to study for, nor do I have hw.**

 **Anyway so I took your votes into account but I had this AWESOME idea and I think you'll like it!**

 **Um shoutouts for the last chapter:**

 **DrakonOwl21195: Woah buddy don't need to cuss over an awesome chapter ;) I'm happy u like the chapter**

 **dizzydaisy37: Yay you like the chapter!**

 **Izzybella: You're getting it today. Today you're gonna get hit by THE FEELS!**

 **WOW guys we have 90 reviews! just ten more and I'll write a double chapter!**

 **(For those of you who don't know the italics is usually the person's conscience)**

 **Disclaimer: Rick owns PJO *sigh**

* * *

 **Percy**

"You know what guys? I'm leaving, he isn't worth it" Piper said before walking out of the room dragging Jason with him.

Gods no, please don't leave me!

 _Idiot, they have to._

But do I? Maybe, maybe I can control it!

 _Yeah you did a great job controlling it when Jason insulted you_

Ok shut up.

"Um, I think I'll wait outside" Leo said before slowly walking out

No they can't turn on me. Please, you don't understand!

By now I could feel tears welling up, but I still didn't look at them. Who's gonna leave me next?!

"Um Perce, I-"

"Fine. Just leave me here to rot."

No! Why did I say that! Ugh I'm such an idiot!

"No, Percy, we didn't mean it like that! We just, we" Hazel stammered hurriedly trying to cover their mistake, even if it wasn't much of a mistake.

I glanced at Hazel and saw that she looked especially guilty. I will never make Hazel feel bad, ever.

I took a shuddered breath, trying to keep from crying, and fully turned around.

"Fine."

"Wha-what?" Annabeth said, finally looking up.

"I'll go with you" I said, forcing the words up.

"What? Really!" Annabeth jumped up, excited.

I sighed, "Well you aren't going to leave are you?"

"Nope!" She said, the hope returning back into her soul.

"Well than get me out of here!" I said impatiently.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I can't believe it! He's coming back with us. I have my Seaweed Brain back!

Wait, I can't believe it, could it be that- no, he wants to come with us. He wants to leave this torture chamber. Nothing else. Yep.

I still couldn't push the doubt out of me completely. He still attacked Jason. ON ACCIDENT! Right? He would never do that on purpose. Not my Percy.

Then again he is acting kinda different. NO! No he is not, he is being heroic and noble, just like always. Always wants to be the hero. Classic Percy.

I run out of the room and tell Leo to cut the bars with his magic toolbelt thing. And relax on the wall.

"He's really coming with us?" A voice asked

"Yep. Piper he's coming!" I said excitedly.

"Aren't you suspicious? All that arguing and he attacked Jason."

"Piper I know you are upset about Jason but Percy would never do that on purpose. He might be forced to or something, I'm not sure but we'll figure it out. As for him arguing he's just trying to protect us because he knows that something is wrong with him."

"But then, why did he swear on the styx?"

"Well he obviously did that because... because, um, I- I don't know" I said, realization slowly creeping into my head.

Why did he do that? It doesn't matter, he's a Seaweed Brain he probably had his own reasons...

"We can figure that out later, but for now let's just make sure Percy gets on the ship."

"Ok, you know I'm always here for you right Anne?"

"Yeah, I know, don't call me Anne or I'll call you Pipes." I threatened.

"Please don't!"

We laughed together for a little bit before returning to the room to help.

* * *

 **Percy**

Annabeth helped me walk to the Argo since I couldn't walk very well, sitting around for three days and being extremely weak.

We climbed on board and Annabeth immediately called a meeting in the dining room.

"Ok guys, first order of business, how are we going to get to Mount Olympus, the _original_ Mount Olympus?" She asked us, getting straight to the point.

That's so like her.

"Can't we go back the way we came, when we sailed here to get... Percy"

I suddenly became very interested in my blue pizza. I know right?! I discovered a few days before I had that freak nightmare. OMGZ guys you have GOT to try it! Its soooo good! And it has so many different shades of-getting off topic, stupid ADHD.

"Well we had a lot of difficulty getting to Crete, the storms, serpents, and rocks remember? So I vote we try and find another route."

With every problem she named I felt guiltier and guiltier. I put them through that?

I can't listen to anymore of this.

"Um, I'll be right back" I said slowly getting out of my chair.

"Where are you going Percy?" Piper asked suspiciously

"Well you know how I was tortured? Um that may have involved some um, actually I can't say"

"Why not?" Piper continued

"River Styx" I said simply, "But um, I'm about to go, you know BLEH"

"Well then get out of here! You aren't barfing on my carpet!" Leo yelled shooing me towards the bathroom.

I sped walked towards the door to the hall, before I closed it, I heard Piper mutter to Annabeth saying "Should we make sure he goes in there?"

She responded by saying, "No we can trust him"

I closed the door behind me and ran to the bathroom, before I went in I glanced at the small window at the top of the dining room door and saw a pair of stormy grey eyes.

I locked myself into the room and sat on the floor catching my breath.

 _It's now or never Percy_

I opened the bathroom window and silently crept out, closing it behind me. My feet on a tiny ledge on wood. **(Yes there are windows in bathrooms, I know, I've seen it)** I bent my knees and jumped. I made the water lift me up and take me to the deck.

Then I quietly opened a crate on the deck filled with Hermes' Prank Glue, which hardened faster then hot glue and took forever to separate the things it glued together

It was Leo after all, that showed me this crate so that together we could prank the other members... preferably Jason. But today it was not going to be used as a prank.

I grabbed a bottle and made my way towards the door.

I took a shaky breath, there is no going back now.

I sliced off the handle on the only door that led to the deck. I have to act fast. I grabbed the glue and glued it in place. As a test I pushed the door with all my might. It didn't budge even a little. To make things final I tore off a piece of wood from the crate and blocked off the door. **(You guys know how that's done right? I don't have to explain it? Good)**

"Sorry guys, but I won't let you get hurt over me" I whispered, a single tear making its way down my cheek.

With that I dived into the ocean. Making the water carry the ship far from shore.

"I'm sorry Annabeth"

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! So what did you think? We any of you hit by the feels? If you were I don't feel sorry, that was my goal. Please review and vote on my poll! Remember 10 more reviews and we'll get 100! You all know what that means. BYE FOR NOW!- greekgodsrox**


	25. AN

**Hey guys!**

 **SUPER IMPORTANT: I'm going on a cruise for a week so I won't be back till next Sunday, and the worse news is that I won't have Internet access, NOOO!**

 **Ok now shoutouts:**

 **Guest: Wow! Thanks!**

 **dizzydaisy37: Thx daisy!**

 **Desperate: I won't quit on it ;) Thanks**

 **Izzybella12: Hm, not sure what to think, declare war or say thanks... WAR!**

 **Ok guys we have 95 reviews right now. 5 more and we'll get up to a 100!**


	26. He left us

**Hey guys! sorry I didn't update I was on a cruise for a week with no internet so yeah.**

 **Ok now shoutouts:**

 **Guest: Wow! Thanks!**

 **dizzydaisy37: Thx daisy!**

 **Desperate: I won't quit on it ;) Thanks**

 **Izzybella12: Hm, not sure what to think, declare war or say thanks... WAR!**

 **bookowl26: hmm you know i didn't want to make it seem that way but it's kinda true... you said you were bored out of your mind in your review, is it because of the story or r u just bored? I will try and make it better**

 **Ok guys we have 98 reviews right now. 2 more and we'll get up to a 100! Come on guys!**

 **Disclaimer: Rick owns PJO**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I felt, well bad. I felt bad because I can't trust Percy. He's Percy! I can trust him! But, I didn't. I didn't trust Percy.

I heard a faint clatter of metal and immediately stood up.

"What was that?" I asked

"Pff it's probably Percy being a knucklehead, lighten up Annie, Percy isn't gonna take off" Leo commented

"Shut up Leo" I mumbled

"Annabeth you ok?" Hazel asked

"Yeah! I'm totally fine! Gaea is rising, my boyfriend is in immense pain, yep just dandy!" I said sarcastically

Hazel shrunk into her seat after I said that. Great job Annabeth!

"I'm sorry Hazel, I'm just so stressed out"

"It's ok Annabeth, I forgive you."

Hazel was such an innocent and sweet girl, she didn't deserve to go through all of this. This awful, pain-staking, deathly quest.

"What do you think Annabeth?" Jason asked

I realized I had zoned out and completely missed his question.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I asked you what you think we should do. What route should we take?"

"Oh, right sorry. Um, I uh, don't know." I said, still not completely hearing him. What was with me today?

It's probably everything that has already happened today.

Gaea, Percy, Quest, Gaea, Percy, Quest

Those three things were the only thing going through my head. Which were the three things I wanted out of my head.

"I don't believe that for a second"

I turned towards the direction of the voice and found Leo, dead serious

"Excuse me what?" I said, annoyed

"Annie, I know you are thinking about Percy, but you need to put that aside and think about the quest" Leo said, without any humor in his voice, well I guess he did say Annie but only this time I'll let it slide.

"What are you talking about Leo?"

"Ok, everyone please answer my question. Has everyone EVER heard Annabeth say she didn't know something without putting up some sort of argument, especially about strategy?"

"Oh please Leo, of course I have-"

"Actually no" Frank answered

"What? This is ridiculous, seriously guys?" I insisted

"Never"

"Oh come on Piper!" I exclaimed

"Never in a million years" Jason said

"Ok enough! What's your point?!"

"The point Annabeth, is that you need to get your head in the game. We are all thinking about Percy but at some point we have to think about the other innocent people that will die if we let Gaea win. They are all depending on us, if some of us are not giving it their all, we will lose. And people will be killed" Leo explained,

"My head is in the game Leo!

"No its not Annabeth!"

"If you think I have stopped caring about the other people in my life for a second then you are wrong! There is not one second that goes by that I am not caring about someone!"

Leo examined me, like I was one of his malfunctioning machines.

"What?"

He kept staring at me, until it got uncomfortable enough that I started to squirm in my seat. He didn't stop.

That's it.

I rose from my seat and strolled over to him, giving him my top glare.

He stared back, not flinching once.

I slapped him.

He grinned, unfazed from my slap "There she is," He fixed his machine

A small smile tugged at my lip, "Shut up."

I turned around and sat back down in my seat.

Jason saw that our conversation was over and it was safe to continue.

He folded his hands over the table only to be interrupt by the lurch of the ship, it was moving away from land, fast.

"Woah, what the heck is happening?" Piper exclaimed

"What did you do Leo!" I yelled

"I didn't do anything!"

Piper and I caught each others eye, I cursed under my breath.

"Percy"

I ran out of the dining hall towards the bathroom.

"Percy! Get out of there!"

No response

"Percy!" I kicked the door, locked.

"Perseus Jackson!" I attacked the door until it came off its hinges.

It was empty, Percy wasn't there.

The others found me staring at the empty room.

"Um, where is Percy?" Leo asked

"Should I lighten up now Leo! Get to the deck and stop the ship!"

"Yeah ok." With that he ran off

"Annabeth?" I heard Hazel say, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm sure Percy is still here, he just forgot how to unlock the door being the seaweed brain he is. Or he is just pulling off a stupid prank, getting all of us to think he left." I said, laughing with no humor.

"Annabeth! You need to come here now!" Leo called from the hall

"Annabeth, are you sure you're ok"

"Sorry Hazel, I have to go see what Leo wants now" I said, avoiding the question.

I started towards the door that led to the deck and found Leo staring at the door

"Wow Leo, I know I slapped you hard but I didn't think I slapped you that hard so you'd forget how to open a door" I said sarcastically

"Really?"

"Ok ok, whats the problem? Let me guess, you aren't strong enough to open the door"

"How am I supposed to open the door if there isn't a handle to open it?"

"What?" I slide past Leo and stared at the door, there wasn't a handle.

That was the clatter I heard earlier.

We could still open the door, right?

"Ok, we can get a new handle can't we?" I said

"That's not the only problem, try to kick the door"

"Um ok"

I kicked the door with all my might. It didn't budge. **(ok if you kick a door it will at least shutter in place, I've done it before"**

"Look at the edge closely" Leo instructed me

There was some sort of slick clear substance on the edge of the door.

"What is it Leo?" I asked curiously

"Hermes' Prank Glue, the strongest glue on this here earth, almost impossible to separate the things it glued together, it takes hours" Leo explained

I choked back a sob, "He left"

"Who?"

"Percy you idiot! He left us and pushed us away!" I banged my hands against the door.

"He's trying to protect us, so he left" I whispered, "and I let him go"

* * *

 **I feel like this isn't my best work... I'm gonna update on Friday so I can catch up, maybe tomorrow idk... sorry guys I'm working on it. Um please review and leave suggestions!-greekgodsrox**


	27. A fight with Regina

**Hey guys! Wow we reached our goal! You all know what that means, yep double chapter!**

 **For those who don't know, whenever we reach a goal I will right a 'double chapter' meaning it will be 2,000 words instead of 1,000**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Desperate: I can talk to him but I doubt he'll listen, sorry Annabeth**

 **Piggi123: Thank you for being our 100th reviewer**

 **Izzybella: Thanks! I love yours too!**

 **Guest: Thanks! I guess you'll have to find out ;)**

 **satvidesai31: You're back yay! I live in Texas**

 **NEXT GOAL: 150 REVIEWS 20,000 VIEWS**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"Protect us from what Annabeth?" Leo asked

"He knows that Polybotes is onto him, if he's with us Polybotes will find him, and punish him for running away by killing us." I answered

"Um Annabeth, I think he might be protecting us from something else" Jason said, finding us at the door.

"What would that be?"

"Himself"

* * *

 **Percy**

I trudged down the sandy path at the bottom of the ocean, dreading my doom. I had to go back. I can't risk them getting hurt. If I'm restrained, I can't hurt them if I lose control.

He'll be surprised I returned. His plan was for me to go and kill them, and he wouldn't have to lift a single finger. And if I killed them, I'd probably kill myself. I won't let him win like that. If he will win, he won't be using that plan.

I have to be strong one last time. To protect them, to protect her. Even if it kills the both of us.

What even started this whole mess?

I sit down on a smooth rock and look back at everything that has happened, how did it all begin?

Wait. Stop.

"You will end up doing something beyond your limits that should kill you, but the Fates don't want you to die, not yet. So expect something to happen."

Dad. He warned me about this.

Something happened alright!

Something beyond my limits... Something beyond my limits, what did I do that was beyond my limits?

What started this whole thing?

It dawned on me, it seemed so long ago, the day Polybotes captured me, the day I destroyed his army, the day I called on all the water in the world.

I should have died from that use of power, what happened.

Think Percy, what happened after that?

Nothing, it was all fuzzy, what happened after that?! Arg! It's the stupid Amnesia all over again! I fell and then, and then, nothing. I'm missing something! Missing several things actually now that I think about it. I remember the bubble, and then passing out, and then, then I woke up in a chair, yes! And we had a conversation, me and Polybotes. What did we talk about?

There was something about an act and how he tricked us with the location, but there was more! I think he explained what he did to me, and something about a great power. But what was it?

The two most important things I'm trying to figure out are the two things I don't know.

Typical.

I have to know the answer, I have to go back to Polybotes. I have to know, I have to protect them, I have to go back.

I got up, ready.

I don't know what my fate, but I won't let that slow me down.

* * *

Breath in, breath out.

You can do this Percy. Walk into the building. Don't let the thought of torture distract you.

 _Great job genius, now you will freak out and panic._

Shut up mind. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I still had a killer headache? Yeah that's still there

I was walking towards the building when I suddenly stopped.

I had the urge to go back to my friends. Like I would die if I didn't.

No I can't go back, going back is not an option. I moved backward.

Wait. No I am going forward! I am going towards the building, work with me legs!

They didn't listen. It was like they had a mind of their own. I tried stepping forward and ended up falling face down into the sand.

What the heck?

I sat up and examined my legs. What is wrong with me?

I stood up and tried walking toward the building again. I was able to now but the headache had gotten worse and the urge was still there. But atleast my legs were under control. That was really weird. Know I have to find out what Polybotes did to me, no exceptions.

* * *

 **Percy's mind**

What am I doing? I can't go back with my friends, what is he thinking. I mean what am I thinking. I mean, you know what I mean.

Don't I know that I am a danger to them? Apparently not.

Despite what I think, I went along with my friends.

"You know it was in the plan all along right?" I heard Perseus' voice from across the room. He was looking at me seeing my expression.

"What?" I said, trying to compose myself.

"Well the plan is to kill all of your friends. When you, outside, realize what you did, you will kill yourself. Problem solved, simple as that."

"The plan won't work you know" I said.

"What do you mean? Of course it will!"

"I would never kill them, my love and loyalty for my friends is stronger than your freaky mind control."

Perseus laughed quietly, apparently amused with me, "It wasn't that strong the time you hurt Jason" He then turned away from me,

I gritted my teeth. He was right, there was no way to win. The more I fought the more power he gained. That's probably why Jason still got hurt. I have to figure out how to beat this guy. I have to use logic.

I looked at the screen, I saw the dining room, and my friends, luckily I saw Jason was okay. That's good.

I go back to when I first met Perseus. He said I was the good personality. He was the evil one. If he has power that means I have to have some right?

I concentrate long and hard, only thinking about going back, thinking that if I don't go I will end up hurting my friends. And that is unacceptable

"But um, I'm about to go, you know BLEH" I heard me say.

Wow, great job on my part.

I look at Perseus, he's asleep.

I watch the screen and see myself climbing out of the window.

Hey! It worked! I think.

I was exhausted and fell asleep only to be woken up by a certain screeching personality.

"WHAT!"

"Man you are really evil. Here I am peacefully sleeping and you wake me up with your awful girl scream."

"I do NOT screech like a girl, as for waking you up I rather enjoy it." Perseus countered

"Yeah, whatever you say Regina" I said teasing him.

"Do not call me Regina" Perseus growled, "Now how did you get him to leave?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Regina"

"I know you did something! Now answer me!" He demanded, all up in my face.

"Nope!" I can't think about it, he'll read my mind. Don't think about it Percy.

"I don't know what you did, but it won't work." Perseus stormed to the control board and started pressing numerous buttons and pulling several levers. Not to mention typing furiously on a keyboard.

On the screen, Percy stopped and stepped backward.

"What are you doing!?" I panicked, if Perseus succeeds in stopping my plan, my friends could end up dead.

"Turning us around, I will kill your friends."

"No!" I thought about going forward, anything but backward.

On the screen, Percy tripped and fell. Its kind of working.

"Stop it! I will fulfill the plan!"

"Not as long as I'm here" I said confidently.

Perseus got up, and walked toward me "You are testing my patience" He hissed

"You aren't winning that easily, Regina" I smirked.

He gave a roar and barreled toward me. I held my stance. He got within three feet, two feet, one foot, I dodged to the right. I looked back and saw a fist-sized hole in the wall. Just think, that could've been my beautiful face!

He pulled his fist out, letting the rubble fall and faced me with his soul-less black eyes.

"Maybe if I get rid of you now, I can work in peace." He whispered.

He cracked his knuckles and took measured steps towards me, while I took the same steps backward. I knew he had the upper hand. The more energy I use the more power he gains.

I have to use a defense strategy. He jumped on me and we toppled to the ground. I rolled over and crawled away only to be dragged back by the chains.

"You are the thing holding me back, get rid of that and we will succeed."

Percy was still on the sand, I have to keep thinking about going forward, I can't let him win.

He punched and I blocked, he kicked and I dodged. It went on like this for a while. I glanced at the screen and saw that we were going forward. Perseus hadn't seen it yet, I have to keep his attention.

While I was distracted, Perseus took his chance and side-kicked me square in the chest. I flew backward and landed on the floor.

I picked myself up only to see a fist heading straight for my face, I didn't have enough time to register it and block. The fist met its target.

I was tired, bruised, and now bleeding from a bloody nose. But he wasn't done yet and neither was I. It was time to fire back.

I looked straight at Perseus waiting for him to make a move. He tried to push-kick me but failed. I grabbed his foot before it made contact and flung him to the ground.

I tackled him while he was stunned and punched his gut.

"That was for waking me up"

I punched his chest.

"That was for Jason"

I punched him square in the nose.

"And that, was for Annabeth"

I only held him for a while though. He rolled over onto me and took out a hidden menacing looking knife and held it over my chest.

I tried to get up and failed.

"You think you can win? You, insignificant and weak against me? Is it embarrassing? To be chained up and at the mercy of your double?"

He said all this while slowly cutting down my chest, ripping my shirt, not that it wasn't already ruined.

I groaned in response. "You are not my double. You were made by an evil stupid giant. We have NOTHING in common"

Well besides our looks but I didn't say that.

"And you will not win" I curled my hand into a fist and punched his face, one last time with all of my strength.

He fell unconscious onto me.

I pushed him off and gasped for breath.

I had a long cut going from my chest to my stomach.

I had one thought going through my head at that time and one thought only.

He was going to be _really_ pissed when he woke up, but at least I won.

* * *

 **Percy**

I stormed right up to the doors, ignoring the guards and pushed right into the building.

Yeah sure, my initial plan was to be stealthy but when do my plans ever work out. Plus the entrance was awesome! The guards just kinda stared at me and then ran off, probably to find Polybotes.

Right now, I didn't care. I was going to see him anyways. I didn't know where I was going since I haven't seen much of the building, and there wasn't a map anywhere so I kinda just walked around, waiting to find him. I mean he's like a 30 foot tall giant with dragon legs and an awful stench, can't be that hard to find.

Was I scared or nervous? Yes, yes I was. But I put that fear in the back of my mind.

The headache had strangely stopped, not that I'm complaining or anything.

After a few minutes of absentmindedly walking around the building. I heard a familiar thump coming from the left of the building, along with little scuttling feet.

The fear that I had pushed to the back of my mind was forcing its way to the front.

I finally saw his face. And a bunch of his ugly little sidekick monsters.

"So you came crawling back huh? Can't say I was surprised. It was kind of expected."

I gathered my courage and spoke, "You did something to me and I want to know what it is! You took me because I have some great power, what is it?"

Polybotes laughed at me, "You think you can just storm in here and demand answers? No, now that I see that you have a strong will, I'll just have to weaken it, but while you're here, you can help us with our work."

"Take this one to the forges, we are going to show him just how cruel we are to our workers."

* * *

 **OMGS Done! Finally! You guys have no idea how hard that was to write! But I did it! Thanks the gods! Ok don't forget to review! Byeee-greekgodsrox**


	28. AN: Trip

**Ok guys this is really important!**

 **I will be going for a trip for about two weeks and I am not sure if I will be able to continue this story in that time.**

 **I will try to write one more chapter before the trip but I am not positive this will happen.**

 **I will try to continue while I'm away but I don't know what will happen.**

 **I am sorry about this. I just thought you should know. I'll try and write one more chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	29. Red Rover

**Hey guys! So sorry it's been so long, I've been so occupied! Well I am back in the game! So lets get straight to it**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Guest: Don't worry I will always write more**

 **thunderstorm500bolts: Oh nice! Actually the for the Regina name I was just looking for what I thought might be a taunting name and I thought of the movie** ** _Mean Girls_** **so yeah. I will definitely take your suggestion into consideration but I cannot guarantee that I will, sorry.**

 **dizzydaisy37: Thanks, I'm so glad I can count on you!**

 **Izzybella12: Yep I absolutely HATE Jason! lol jk**

 **Um so one reviewer, GirlWithLighting, pointed out that my profile only had my story on it. So after asking some questions, I finally figured out how Profile works. Thanks Izzy. So you can go check that out if you want.**

 **Without further ado, your chapter.**

* * *

 **Percy**

I struggled against the arms holding me tight but I couldn't get loose. Well now's the perfect time to think about how this could have gone wrong. Great timing brain.

I was getting no where with the struggling so I tried a new strategy. I stopped walking and relaxed all of my muscles so that they would have to carry a very heavy rag doll. They ended up dragging me through the halls. I have to say that I got a few floor burns but it was worth it because they soon got tired, dragging me around. I was just about to twist out of their grab when I saw the doors.

"Wait- we're going in there? Through those doors? Those ones, right there. We're going in there!"

They said nothing, but kept going forward.

When I was escaping with my friends we went past those doors. They were much larger than the rest of the doors in the building. It was tinged dark red, the color of blood. There was a large lock holding them in place. But that didn't stop the banging coming from the other side. And the screaming, I heard it the first time we went past them and I hear it now. The doors were constantly trying to be broken through and had tons of dents from the fist that had punched them. It's amazing actually... seeing as it was made of steel. The workers must be desperate to get out. Which is why I'm not going in there.

I was so shocked that I momentarily forgot my plan and was walking with my guards.

I am not going it there.

Without warning I dropped onto the floor and twisted out of their hands and ran. Soon enough an alarm started, but I kept running. I didn't know where I was going but I only had one goal, to get away from those doors.

I was so frantic that I didn't realize that I reached a dead end. I doubled back only to be stopped by several monster guards. As they advanced, I retreated, this went on till my back was against the wall and the guards with within my reach. The situation kind of reminded me of the game Red Rover. To win you had to break through the chain of people. That was what I intended to do to these guards.

It was just a friendly game of Red Rover I told myself.

I ran and expected to slip through and get away.

Unfortunately for me, that did not happen. Probably should have played the game more during childhood.

I didn't break through, I didn't win, and I won't be getting out.

Six guards surrounded me, and grabbed me, leading me to the doors. I've got no plan, no strength, and no weapon.

Wait, did I have a weapon? I don't recall them ever taking riptide away. And it... returns to me. I subtly touched my pant pocket and felt the pen.

...I am an idiot. I tugged my wrist from one of the guards and took out riptide and quickly uncapped it. Stabbing one of the guards in the process. But the others quickly recovered from their dead friend and attacked, punching and kicking at whatever they could. One of them succeeded in taking my sword while I was punching one other guard.

Everything went down hill from there. The guards got hold of me and the one with my sword gave it to a hallway guard telling him to put it in one of the "magic jars." I think they had that in New Rome too. That's probably how my armless friend Terminus kept it secure.

But you have to admit, it was kinda stupid for Polybotes to not do that in the first place.

I quietly walked with them into the doors of doom... I think it's the doors of death's sibling.

We got at the entrance and almost immediately, two telkines came down the hall holding a giant key. Once they got there, one of them pressed a button on the side. From the other side there was an awful sound that was responded with lots of wailing workers.

Probably to prevent them from coming out. They key went in the lock and soon the door opened.

Of course they didn't do it all the way. There was a small space, big enough for one person to slip through. And that one person, was me.

The guards pushed me through the door, then retreated and slammed it shut. For a second I just stood there, looking around. It was like Mount St. Helen's all over again. But this time there were all sorts of workers. Cyclops, telkines, all types of horses, unicorns, fire-breathing ones, and pegasi. I think there were some halfbloods too.

Soon enough, another guard found me and pushed me towards the demigod section. They cuffed my feet and left me. What was I suppose to do? Eventually another demigod saw me, he gave me a sympathetic look and said that I would be here for a long time.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"We make swords, simple celestial bronze swords. Using lava, you have to find your lava-resistance gloves." He said.

"I don't know how to make those" I protested

"None of us did, we all had to learn on our own" He responded

"How long have you been here?" I asked

"Too long" He replied sadly, "What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon" I answered, "Yours?"

He gave me a small smile, "Nico, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades"

* * *

 **I was gonna end this differently after the convo, but I got to names and I was like, who should I name this? And I was like OMGS I have the perfect idea! Plus I haven't done a cliffie in a while. I knew I was gonna add him in somehow, and I did. And I'm pretty sure I didn't mention him anwhere in the story, if I did please tell welcome Lunakunaalna**

 **Please review and leave suggestions. Once again, very sorry about the long wait**


	30. Dream

**Hey guys! SOOO how'd you like my cliffie? HAHAHA! ok so don't hate me but we might not continue that in this chapter, idk. Because i'm EVIL!**

 **OK SO SO SO SORRY about the REALLY late update, I've been so busy! plus we lost wifi for a while.**

 **ok shoutouts:**

 **Izzybella12: hehehe! HEHEHE, HAHAHAHA! I laugh at you're pain. btw thx**

 **LizCraft: you read fast, nice. Thanks btw that means so much to me. If I was reading this I would have had doubts too, the beginning was sketchy I have to admit that. Anyway thx again, I'll keep going.**

 **Desperate: ok ok!**

 **thunderstorm500bolts: well, this is a fanfiction, I can make anything happen if I want. In this Nico never went to camp-half blood. This can't be the first fanfic you've seen where Percy and Nico meet other than Camp-Half Blood. So yeah.**

 **And here is your chapter.**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

So many thoughts were swimming in my mind but only one beat all others. Percy was protecting us from himself? I can't believe I didn't see it earlier, especially since I'm Athena's daughter. But I see how Jason realized it first.

The day we "rescued" him he attacked Jason. With meaning to, I relive the memory.

We were standing right in front of him when he started screaming and clutching his head. I had immediately forgot about everything that was said, the only thing that was important right now was Percy.

He had started muttering to himself quietly. Things like: "Please, no" "There my friends" "This is my body"

We had surrounded the cell and asked what was wrong, receiving no answer. Then Jason demanded what was wrong and Percy had slowly lifted his head to look at him and gave him a death glare. Jason had looked away but Percy kept staring at him, and only him.

There was a lot more yelling from the rest of the 7 but Percy didn't seem to hear us. Then he muttered "No, please stop, he's my friend"

I "lightly" shoved Jason away and stared directly into Percy's eyes, trying to find him. He looked at me for a few seconds but then squeezed his eyes shut and started shaking.

Then it stopped. The muttering, the shaking, the screaming. It all stopped. Percy rose his head and looked directly at Jason, almost as if he could see Jason's soul through his eyes. But that wasn't the scariest part.

When he opened his eyes, when he opened his eyes. Oh gods. There was no trace of Percy in those eyes. His beautiful sea-green eyes were replaced with a menacing glowing bright red.

Without warning, he grabbed Jason's collar and yanked him so that he smashed into the bars, he did the repetitively along with the occasional punch and hiss. We frantically tried to get Percy's grip off of Jason but it was as if his hand was made of steel.

Then he held Jason high up and whispered something in a ominous evil voice that made me shiver just by thinking of it.

"Die Roman scum" He hissed, then he threw Jason across the floor and collapsed.

He looked up and saw Jason. His face going though various emotions, shock, horror, and panic. His eyes weren't red anymore, but they weren't the same. They didn't have that twinkle like real Percy I knew.

This wasn't Percy.

I faintly heard Piper screaming at Percy but I was still recovering from what I had seen.

This isn't Percy.

The Percy I know is kind, caring, loyal, sweet, and would never hurt his friends. He isn't scared of himself, doesn't doubt himself.

"I'm a monster" He said.

No, no he wasn't. He just had trouble with his... he has a problem with... um, he's not, uh.

It doesn't matter what was wrong with him, we were going to fix him.

"I still won't go with you"

The memory faded and those last words stuck in my mind.

It will be hard to help him if he keeps running away and refuses to tell us what happened. But that won't stop me. I'll figure out what happened to him, right?

"Himself" Jason had said.

He was right, Percy was afraid of himself, especially after what happened, scared he will hurt another one of us, scared of his new ability. I had nearly forgotten that he had turned into a Pegasus during his big fight... without us.

I kept turning the memories over and over in my mind, trying to find a clue as to what Polybotes did to Percy. But I don't know, I don't know what happened to Percy when he attacked Jason. I don't know why Percy thinks he would hurt us. I don't know.

And that was hard. Not knowing. Because I wanted to help, but I didn't know how.

Ugh it was so frustrating! I banged my hands against my room's walls. I glanced out the window only to see that it was nightfall. I'd been pacing and thinking my room for a really long time.

Maybe if I catch some sleep I might be able to think more clearly and find some clue in my memories.

I dragged myself to my bed and flopped onto the pillow, not bothering to change into pjs.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take it's toll.

* * *

"You are nothing but a little pest in the path of my destruction" I heard I male voice say. It wasn't a yell. It was spoken like a whisper which scared me more and sent shivers up my spine. It sounded just, wrong

"I can kill you now if I wanted to" I heard the knife coming out of its sheath.

"Then why don't you Regina?"

Regina? What kind of male was named Regina?

Oh wait, it was a taunting name, yep I knew that.

At first my vision of the dream was really blurry but it soon came into focus.

There were two boys in a white room. Both facing away from me. One side had a large screen and a control board with lots of levers and buttons.

One of the boys was chained against the wall and the other was holding a knife against his throat. Both had raven black hair... like Percy's

"I must save my energy for what is to come. But it doesn't mean I can't hurt you"

The boy holding the knife made thin cuts across the other boys chest and arms.

The boy chained started to yell out in pain, and I don't blame him.

I'm not sure how to explain it, but I felt a connection towards the injured boy.

"You have only delayed my plans, but they SHALL be fulfilled, and you cannot stop me!" He made one more cut against the boy's chest, deeper than the others.

Than he got up from his kneeling position and walked away like nothing had happened.

I looked back at the injured boy who was curled up in a ball. He looked up only for a second but it was enough for me to catch a glance at his face. Than the dream faded and I woke up in my bed gasping.

Percy.


	31. What is happening!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late post... Again. But I wanted to post on this VERY special day. Percy's birthday of course! Ok so lets get to it!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **PercyJ is my bae: This is definitely NOT the end, I have a long way to go before this story is over.**

 **laurcuna: Thx! I will def do more**

 **thunderstorm500bolts: Yep, I took your suggestion and made it work! And besides, people want to read a unique story that isn't like others don't they?**

 **Desperate: Of course I'll do more**

 **Satvidesai31: Hi! haven't seen you in a while! I know it was really late and I'm reallyyyy srry.**

 **Guest: ok 1. I actually haven't read/seen twilight... (is it a book or movie or both idk?) But I get what you are saying and don't worry she will not be like that all the time, infact it shall be changed very soon. She's one of my favorite characters too!**

 **Izzybella12: I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out ;) Ha, this is war, got to be serious, but something tells me you will like this chapter... MUAHAHA!**

* * *

 **Percy**

I don't think it was too bad... cause I didn't really do anything yet. When Nico had told me to start working I had almost plunged my hands into lava and burned them off, well if Nico didn't stop me. Then I almost crushed the bones in my fingers by nearly hitting a hammer on them... if Nico didn't stop me.

Oh yeah and the fact that I kept tripping over my chains and kept falling near really deathly dangerous stuff. Like rocks, other people's lava pits, nearly slicing myself in half by tripping near a bloody metal ax.

"So do you get it now Percy?"

Nico was explaining to me on how to build a sword... again.

"Hmm?" Oh yea I might not having been listening, "Oh yeah I totally get it"

"Great, cause I'm tired of reaching you how to not die" then he walked back to his station and continued his work.

Well the first time I didn't listen to him I nearly stabbed myself by holding the sword the "wrong way" but this is my second try and I have learned from my mistakes

Everything was going great! Well for the first three seconds

"PERCY! You are holding the sword wrong! What the, Percy stop you are going to stab yourself! Hold it like this, what no, not that way! Oh my gods Percy, what are you doing? PERCY STOP! Ok put the sword down, no not there! Ok stop, just stop, DO NOT MOVE!" He walked out of his station and came towards me.

He looked at me like a teacher would look at a misbehaving student.

"DI IMMORTALES! I turn my back for THREE seconds and you are about to kill yourself! AGAIN! WHY PERCY! You are such a moron! WHY can't you just listen to the instructions, most new people do not kill themselves every three seconds! And don't you dare blame ADHD, I have it too!" Nico scolded

"...sorry?"

Nico placed his head in his hands, "What am I going to do with you?" He muttered

He looked back up at me, "why don't you take a break Percy?"

"But I'm not tired!" I protested

"I SAID TAKE A BREAK!" He yelled in a frustrating tone.

I decided not to push him and sat down. I knew we weren't supposed to, soon a guard would come over and whip us a few times and tell us to get back to work, well if they saw us that is.

I didn't know Nico very well, just a couple of things. That he was a son of Hades, an only child and that he had a traumatic childhood, but he didn't go into details. I didn't push him cause I didn't want to lose my only friend here.

Well I considered him as a friend, not sure what he thinks.

The guards weren't in sight and I was getting kind bored, my ADHD acting up. Nico was sitting with his face in his hands thinking about who know what. I wasn't gonna go against what Nico wanted me to do, he was kinda scary when he was mad. But I needed to do something, so I decided to take a risk.

"Hey Nico?"

"What do you want Percy?" He asked tiredly, "Can't you sit still for just five minutes?"

"...no"

He groaned in response but didn't say anything.

A few seconds went by before he said, "What do you want Percy? Spit it out"

"I was just kinda wondering how you got stuck here..." I asked, a little scared of how he would react.

He glanced up and looked at me, "I don't really like to talk about it"

I knew that was coming,"oh, ok, that's ok I just wondered"

More seconds went by and Nico groaned again and looked at me, got him. I'm just that good, and maybe because I was giving him puppy eyes that I knew no one, not even Annabeth could resist.

"Look, I just happened to be in Crete one day and I was walking by the sea shore when I saw a bunch of monsters running toward me, I tried to make a break for it by the surrounded me and knocked me out, next thing I know I'm here in this dump."

"Oh, that um, oh" I wasn't exactly sire what to say...

"Really all I get is an 'oh'?" He rolled his eyes and turned away.

It wasn't the entire story like I was hoping for, like how he got into Crete or what he was doing on the beach but, it was progress.

Eventually, we saw the guards coming toward us and we got up. "Get to work Percy, you know what happens if the guards see us!" Nico warned

Two guards came up to our working station, "Hey!" One of them yelled "Were you to taking a _break_?" He said the word with absolute disgust.

"No, of course not! Why would we do that when working is SOOOO much fun?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Is that sarcasm I hear young man?"

"No, sir"

"Hmm, you sure you weren't taking a break? We didn't hear this one," The guard pointed to Nico, "screaming at you to not kill yourself"

"Maybe I'm just that good." I said, with a smirk on my face.

"Then why don't you prove it, make a sword and we'll watch, if you can't do it than you're lying" He said.

"Oh, um, uh" The smirk wiped off my face. Dang, these guys weren't as dumb as I thought they were.

"You wouldn't want be to tell Polybotes that you guys were sitting around watching some moron instead of doing your rounds around the forge would you?" Nico asked smugly

"Why should he believe you?" He answered back nervously

"Hmm lets think, I believe I could, what do you say, swear on the styx that it was the truth?" Nico said smirking.

Dang. That's good.

"I'll get you Di Angelo, one day" The guard said angrily, then he walked away.

"Nice bro!"

"Shut up and get back to work Percy" Nico said

"Ok, ok!"

Several hours went by and I think I kinda got the hang of making a sword without killing myself.

"Hey Nico! How does this look?" I said, showing my finished sword.

"It's all jagged Percy" Nico said in reply

"But wouldn't that make it just that more deadly?" I asked

"Huh I suppose your right, it looks ok I guess." He said then went back to work.

I put the sword in the pile of the finished swords, sure it wasn't the best, but it was my first completed one, I'll get better at it.

As I walked back to my station I heard a loud neigh coming from across the forge.

Some of the monsters were torturing the pegasi!

"Hey Percy get to work!" Nico yelled

But I wasn't paying attention to Nico, all my focus was one that poor animal that didn't deserve to be treated like that.

Anger bubbled up inside of me and I felt a powerful tug in my gut.

"Percy? You okay?"

But I didn't hear anything Nico said. The last straw was when another guard came up with two whips in his hand, each with pointy thorns running along the ropes.

And he hit her. The pegasi screamed and collapsed on the ground, neighing in pain.

All my focus was on the pegasi that I didn't realize I was releasing a sea green aura. I wanted to help the horse. No, I NEEDED to help the horse. I released the strong tug in my gut and was surrounded my a hurricane of water.

"Oh My God Percy!" Nico screeched

The water lifted me off the ground and swirled faster around me. A bright light surrounded both me and the hurricane.

Then things got weird, My skin looked like it was transforming into something.

I can't transform into anything! Only Frank can do that!

I was scared. I didn't know what was going on! It's never happened to me before.

"What's happening to me!" I screamed!

* * *

 **Ah, the beloved cliff hanger. Don't you all just love me? Well that's it for this chapter. don't forget to review! BAI! MUAHAHA! -greekgodsrox**


	32. What am I?

**Hey guys! OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE REALLY LATE POST! My internet went down and I've had a really crappy week. Plus I had to go on this trip that had no internet at all!**

 **ok shoutouts!**

 **Guest: Aw thank you so much.**

 **Izzybella12: I don't know, is he turning into a Pegasus? guess you'll have to find out**

 **thunderstorm500bolts: You don't know if he is turning into a Pegasus.**

 **IfOnly42: HAHAHA that's a great idea.**

 **Oh one more thing!**

 _ **REALLY IMPORTANT STUFF**_

 **I have started a youtube channel called: SillyGreekGeek so you guys can check me out if you want to see what I'm really like.**

 **Also, I am thinking of making a sad one shot called, I'm Done, so tell me if I should or shouldn't do that, because I thought it was a pretty good idea, so I might make this one shot instead of a chapter really soon so tell me what you think!**

 **So without further ado, your chapter**

* * *

 **Percy (I decided not to torture you more than I already have)**

 **(DID YOU READ THE IMPORTANT STUFF?)**

The bright light emitting from my body began to blind me. I don't know what's happening! I felt the hurricane go faster and faster, the bright light become brighter. My skin felt hot and I began to tire. Suddenly, my body jerked and bright light exploded from my chest.

Then it stopped. The light disappeared and the swirling water slowed down and it set me on the ground. I blinked the light away from my eyes and looked around.

Nico was staring at me wide eyed, his jaw hitting the ground, "P-Percy? Is that you?"

"Well duh!" is what I thought I said... what came out was a neigh.

What the heck! I looked down at my body. I didn't have feet and hands anymore, I had HOOVES!

Okay, okay, okay! what's going on? I can't transform into animals! Maybe this is all some crazy wacky dream! Yeah! Maybe, maybe I am still on the Argo II and Polybotes never captured me and I'm okay! Right?

I shut my eyes tight. Okay, when I open my eyes, I'll be in my cabin on the Argo II and everything will be amazing... more or less.

I opened my eyes and tiny bit. And I saw Nico still staring at me.

Okay, um, that didn't work, maybe if I pinch myself. I looked at my hooves, okay, step on myself. I brought one hoove up and and slammed it against the other.

NOPE! That hurt, that hurt a lot!

So this isn't a dream? Great.

"Um Percy? I- I'm not sure what to, what happened!"

 _I don't know!_ **(A.N. the italics will be what he's thinking but in reality he's neighing)**

"I can't understand you Percy" Nico replied

 _No way? Really? I didn't know!_

"What are you?"

What am I? I don't know.

I began to get really hot. I looked at my body. I saw flames.

 _Oh my Gods I'm on fire! Nico help me!_

I started panicking and reared my legs and saw that there were flames on my hooves at well.

"WOAH! Percy calm down! You're going to attract the guards over here!" Nico yelled out, holding his hands out like he was calming a panicking horse. Which in this case he kinda was.

My beating heart slowed down and I stopped. I was still panicking but I stopped.

"You're a fire-breathing horse. I saw them at this ranch once." Nico realized

Fire-breathing horse? A ranch? The Triple G Ranch!

I remember now, Geryon took us on a tour of his ranch and he mentioned having fire-breathing horses!

Ugh I hate Geryon that jerk, he broke our deal. And he was in Tartarus near the Doors of Death too! If he gets out of there, lets just say I'm gonna be in a bad mood. You don't shoot an arrow like that every day!

 _Wait, you've been to the Triple G Ranch?!_

"How are you a fire breathing horse? I haven't heard of any son of Poseidon being able to transform into animals" Nico asked.

I took a long look at myself. I looked like that Pokemon, what's it called? A Rapidash? Yeah I looked like that, but without the horn.

How did I do this? Why is this happening to me? What am I?

"- and I mean, like there is no way this is real! There has to be some rational explanation. I'm not crazy haha."

It took me a moment to realize that Nico was still talking, mostly to himself.

 _Nico get your head out of the clouds and help me out!_

It didn't work. "- Cause I mean, maybe you just got some new power randomly, no that's not right, this doesn't make sense..."

There was a blood curdling scream coming from across the forge. I forgot, the Pegasus! They were still torturing her!

I looked at Nico who was still rambling about who knows what. I looked back, at the Pegasus, I turned into this thing for a reason, I don't know how it works, but I wanted to help her, and I will.

I took off across the forge and ran as fast as I could towards the cruel monsters.

"There actually might be a myth about that- wha Percy what are you doing, get back here!"

The monsters saw me coming and rounded up some more guards in a way to stop me.

"Hey, get over here, on of them horses got out" The guards commanded at each other.

Several of them got barbed lassos and threw them around my neck. But I was unstoppable, I plowed through those guards and carried the ones holding the lassos with me. The rope cut into my neck but I didn't care. I just wanted to make them all pay.

I stampeded through them, the guards torturing the Pegasus came over to help, good they can all suffer at the same time. They surrounded me, all holding some barbed weapon or rope.

They attacked, but so did I. My hooves sharpened into glistening bronze points. Like my sword riptide! I slashed at them with my hooves but more came. I felt something hot prickling my throat, it rose up to my mouth like bile, demanding to be let out, so I let it. And out came a flaming orange and red fireball.

The monsters threw there lassos around me, two around my neck, on around my body, and one on each leg. I tripped on a whip that had caught me and fell down.

They won't win, not this time. I spit out another fireball and thrashed out of the barbed ropes. I felt my skin get hotter and I realized that I was entirely covered in flames.

No one dared get close to me. I felt powerful. Too powerful, and I loved it.

I took down the monsters one by one, until all the ones that challenged me were gone. The rest ran off to find help, but I didn't care.

No one could stop me.

I heard frightened neighs around me and looked around. The horses were... running away from me?

No, it must be a monster. I glanced behind me but there were none. All the horses were looking directly at me, with fear in there eyes.

They were scared of me. Like how Annabeth was in Tartarus.

What am I? I'm a monster.

* * *

 **Ok that's it for this chapter, once again sorry I kept you waiting for so long. um review and tell me if I should post a one shot. And check me out on Youtube. Once again it's SillyGreekGeek, that's all I have to say for now... BAI! -greekgodsrox**


	33. New Story! AN

**HEY GUYS! So instead of a chapter I decided to write a short story. It's called I'm Done. I've been writing it for a while and I think it's ready. I've already published it so you guys can go check it out. BTW It is a SAD story. That's all I have to say for now so bye! If you like it please review!**


	34. I'm Strong

**Hey ya'll so I'm kinda in a writer's block right now so sorry if it isn't good. Also sorry that I'm not posting every week, school is just getting harder every year...**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Guest: Sounds like you really like it :)**

 **dizzydaisy37: Don't you just love the cliffies ;)**

 **Stanly3011: OMG thank you soo much! It really means alot to me**

 **Xx1967dodoxx: I think the cliffies are the best part ;)**

 **Izzybella12: Maybe I should make more sad one-shots, I think its my calling.**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

We've been through so much. I got kidnapped, he bathed in the Styx, we fought a war and survived, he was taken away, we found each other only to be torn apart, then we were thrown in Tartarus, came back, He was taken again, we rescued him, and then, he left.

He left because of himself.

He's scared of his powers, how are we supposed to save him from himself?

We don't even know where he went, or how he got his new powers, or what Polybotes did to him. Some girlfriend I am.

Was this supposed to happen? Was this foretold in the prophecy?

 _Seven Half-Bloods Shall_

 _Answer The Call._

 _To Storm Or Fire, The World_

 _Must Fall_

 _An Oath To Keep With A Final_

 _Breath,_

 _And Foes Bear Arms To The_

 _Doors Of Death._

Foes bear arms to the doors of death. Maybe I was wrong, are Percy and I meant to be enemies? Was that what the prophecy was talking about? This doesn't make sense.

 _Stop it Annabeth, you're overthinking it. **(**_ **AN: italics is Annabeth's conscience)**

But what if I'm not? What if I'm right about this. Maybe me and Percy just weren't meant to be.

Should I give up? All our plans to rescue him are failing. Is this a sign from the fates?

But what about Percy? Can I give up on him.

 _He left you_

But he must have a reason right?

 _The Percy you know is gone, Polybotes has changed him, he doesn't think he can be rescued, he truly believes he's a monster_

"Just Shut Up!" I accidentally yelled out loud.

 _Annabeth, you're a demigod, sacrifices must be made for the greater good of the world. You know this, you've seen it happen._

All of my dead friends flashed before my eyes.

 _Silena, Luke, Bianca, Charlie, Zoe, even Hazel. They all had to make sacrifices._

 _Now you must make one._

What am I supposed to do? On one hand there's the world, on the other...

What would Percy do?

 _Remember when you had to go on your solo quest? Percy had to make a sacrifice by letting you go. And you wanted him to as well. Don't you think Percy would want you to do the same?_

I groaned, this was so hard!

 _You must make this decision on your own._

I can do this. I'm strong.

I know what I must do.

I stuck my head out the door and yelled at everyone to meet me in the dining hall in five minutes.

* * *

"Were going to what Annabeth?!"

"Hazel, I know this is hard, but we must move on, the sake of the world is on our hands, we must make sacrifices, please don't make this harder than it is" I told her.

"But Percy-"

"Would want us to move on, so we will"

She stayed silent after that, though I think I might have seen a few tears slip down her face.

She wasn't the only one. Frank, Piper, heck even Leo all seemed to be trying to keep neutral faces about the situation.

"Annabeth, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Jason asked

No, no I wasn't sure about anything right now. But someone had to make the decisions around here.

"Yes Jason, Percy refuses to be rescued, like you said, he's afraid of himself, if we try to go after him again, he will just refuse, we will be wasting out time."

"Maybe if we understand why we could-"

I cut him off, "Percy won't tell us anything, and without a reference we'll just be guessing, no Jason we have to move on"

"So what happens to him if we move on?"

That question caught me off guard. What will happen to him if we move on?

 _You've made your decision Annabeth, no going back now._

Ignoring his question I said, "It doesn't matter, what happens happens, we are powerless to stop it, if Percy refuses to come then it must be a sign from the fates to move on, we unfortunately don't make the rules here Jason." I was able to make out, "We don't need Percy by our side all the time, we'll manage"

God, those words made me feel so guilty.

"And if he dies?"

I was barely able to hold my tears in now, I got up from my chair going towards the door.

I paused, hand on the knob, "People die Jason, some sooner than others, and we can't help that"

And before he could respond, I walked out the door and rushed to my room, tears streaming down my face.

Forgetting, that I didn't tell them anything about the dream I had.

* * *

I laid awake that night, wondering if I made the right choice.

 _It's like you said Annabeth, "People die" If Percy dies, at least you'll might have saved the world._

 _You don't need Percy at your side. You're strong on your own. Remember Thalia?_

Thalia. She had died for me. I was still alive, I still lived. If Percy dies, if he dies, then I might still be alive.

I'll manage without Seaweed Brain, I'm strong. My brain decided.

But my heart was ripped to shreds. Percy was what made me strong. If he dies and I live, I'll be living in a shell with no life.

I hated how weak I was. I ran away at 7 and managed, yet I can't make a simple choice. But it wasn't simple.

I hated how I cried all the time. I'm so sick of crying.

I couldn't do it any more. I couldn't keep dealing with all the sadness because of Percy. I have to move on.

Before I left Percy completely, I let myself sob to sleep.

I'm sorry Percy.

Then I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **So sorry I'm so late. Hope u liked that chapter. hehe. I think I like writing sad stuff. It must be my calling. So anyways bye.-greekgodsrox**


	35. Little Horsie Butt

**OMG YOU GUYS I CAN'T EVEN EXPRESS HOW SORRY I AM!**

 **School has been getting so bad and I'm going to bed at like 12 every night and I'm just really sorry. And then there's my youtube channel, and I'm just so sorry!**

 **Let's just get on with the shoutouts...**

 **PoppyOhare: great, that's good to know.**

 **Izzybella12: Whoops? And thanks, also, maybe it was Polybotes, maybe it wasn't, maybe it was actually just her conscience, and maybe u just gave me a great idea and I might drift off from what I had in mind according to the idea that u gave me... who knows?**

 **satvidesai31: I get it, and that's really cool**

* * *

I suddenly felt very weak and fell to the ground.

Water enclosed me in a hurricane and bright light flashed, and then, I was me again. Just, a demigod.

Before I could collect my senses a voice cut through the air.

"PERCY!"

I turned to the sound and saw Nico making crazed gestures at me. The meaning was clear. You. Here. Now.

So like the good obedient demigod I was, I kindly turned away from him, and ignored him.

"PERCY! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, come and get me Death Breath.

"PERCY GET YOUR LITTLE HORSIE BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Ugh, it was just like him, always trying to be the boss. He can't control me, I'm my own person.

So instead of going over there, I made sure he got a good view of my "little horsie butt," cause there was no way in hell that I was going to follow his orders.

My mind took a double take.

What the heck? These thoughts weren't mine. I would never call Nico bossy... well not to his face... there are some occasions though.. No. Stop it. Nico is your friend. He is not some control freak who always orders people around and never lets anyone get a say in anything and is all around bossy... STOP IT.

What in Hades is wrong with me?

I realized that I had tuned Nico out and when I was finally done with my thought battle, I finally decided to turn towards Nico and see what was wrong.

I looked over at the forges and he was gone. Where did he go? I scanned the forges looking for him when a makeshift rope looped around my waist and tugged me down the hill I was standing on.

There in all his furious glory was Nico Di Angelo, looking as if he might explode from anger.

"What the hell Jackson! Have you not notice all the guards coming this way?! You are going to get in so much trouble!" Nico fumed

"...sorry?" I said

"Sorry? I am risking my freakin life over you. Do you know what happens to misbehaving servants here Percy?" Nico exclaimed

"Ummmm" I said intelligently.

"Oh my gods Percy! They get tortured, they are tortured over and over again, but they don't die, they get to live a tortured live where dying is not allowed."

"That's... really harsh" I stated obviously.

"Percy, we need to get you out of here, NOW," Nico said

Before I could respond, Nico was already dragging me down the hill and sprinting towards the forges.

"Ok Percy, this is important, and don't lie, how did you end up here?" Nico asked once we got to the forges.

I told him the whole story, how Polybotes came after me and captured me, how I was rescued but then came back to confront Polybotes and was then thrown in here.

"Oh Gods, if you are on Polybotes hate list this is going to get really difficult" Nico said to himself

"I don't understand, why do I need to escape so badly? Not that I wouldn't like to but, why?" Percy asked.

"Because, Percy, you're the closest thing to being my friend since... since my sister died. And, and I just can't let you go through that torture, especially after what you've told me, plus, it seems that you have a world that needs to be saved." Nico explained.

"I came here for a reason Nico, to find out what Polybotes did to me, since he captured me, I haven't exactly been myself, I've been having these breakdowns, and these new powers... I-I even attacked my friend, I can't go back there and hurt another one of them, it would destroy me." I said.

"If they are really you're friends, they would help you get through this, and if Polybotes tortures you once more, he might change you even more, you have to go." Nico explained calmly.

"Ok, but... "

"Percy, you have to go, no excuses." Nico ordered

"But, how will I get out of here? Even though monsters are really thick headed, they have a decent security" I said.

"It's already planned out, come on!" Nico led me further back into the forge.

"Don't think that all of us demigods just did whatever we were told, some of us have been secretly plotting our escape, but, no one has actually tried... so you, lucky guy, are going to be the first to try, so you're either going to succeed or fail." Nico said.

Was Nico being sarcastic or was he being serious... With his tone I really couldn't tell... I LOVE THIS GUY!

Nico took so many turns that I soon got lost and just followed him like a puppy.

We ended up at an entrance with a curtain hanging from the top.

Nico walked right through without a second thought and I soon did too.

"Hey Drag, um we need a favor" Nico said.

Drag? What kind of name was that?

"What do you want Nighthawk?"

Nighthawk? Were there code names around here?

"We need to escape, pronto, its an emergency."

"Drag" as he was called, didn't turn to look at us and kept doing whatever he was doing... I'm not sure what he was doing because it was so dark.

"What kind of emergency is this?" Drag said with nonchalance

"Drag, we don't have the time" Nico whined.

"Look Nico, I can't just initiate the escape plan without a clue of why" Drag explained.

"Can you just take your eyes off that damn project and look at us!" Nico said exasperated

Drag muttered something to himself, which I shall not repeat, rolled his eyes and finally faced us.

What I saw made me gasp of shock.

"Charlie?!"


	36. Soooo Hi?

**Hey guys! So I've just been really struggling, trying to maintain fanfic, school, highschool stuff, youtube, sports, and all that stuff. And its just really hard cause I have like no time to do anything! So I'm really sorry about all the late posts and stuff. I'm also at a writer's block which is kinda annoying so that's another reason why I'm late.**

 **Um so I have some news... and if you don't read it it's ur fault.**

 **SOOOOO while I'm in school I like daydream and go to my happy place which is PJO. so I had this new one-shot story idea and I'm currently writing it.**

 **so the new oneshot story is also a sad one cause it's my calling and stuff but here's the title.**

 **NEW ONE-SHOT TITLE!**

 **Title: The Angel's Time**

 **At least that is the title for now, I'll keep you posted, but for now... BAI**


	37. The Oneshot Story

**Hey guys! So I just posted a new oneshot story called "The Angel's Time" if you read my other oneshot "I'm Done" and liked it, I would recommend you read this new one. If you haven't read either, they are both sad oneshots, so yeah. I'll be trying to update "Hiding the Trith" as soon as possible, but I'll be going on vacation for two weeks so I don't know when I'll be back. So yeah, bye for now.**


	38. You've been here this whole time?

**Hey guys! So yes, I've been late... A lot. Like alot alot. And I'm really really sorry. I've been struggling in school a bit and its just really hard. I'll be trying my best to write as often as possible.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **PoppyOhare: Thanks!**

 **son of hades1: OMGZ thank you so much. But I dont really want to keep you from sleeping lol XD**

 **Izzybella12: He he he he... whoops... Thanks btw!**

 **EstherBorn: Lol! Thank you soooooo much! Means to world to me!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the recommendation. But I mean their gods... their lives kinda revolve around DOING NOTHING AND SITTING ON THEIR BUTTS WATCHING THEIR CHILDREN GET KILLED! IM LOOKING AT YOU ZEUS! and yea soooooo... I'll think about it.**

* * *

 **Percy**

"Percy!" Beckendorf exclaimed, "Is it, is it really you?"

"Yeah" I responded, "Wait what are you doing here? Everyone thinks you're dead! Um, no offense or anything."

Beckendorf groaned in exasperation, "You get on one ship that explodes and everyone thinks you're dead"

"Well yeah, that happens" I said, "How did you get here?"

Beckendorf glanced at Nico, silently asking him if he had enough time to tell me his story.

Nico looked at me with annoyance but finally said, "Fine, just don't take to long" and sat down on a rusty metal bench that was nearby.

"Well Percy, when the ship exploded, um Kronos teleported away and somehow took me along with him." He explained, "I blacked out and woke up in a dungeon cellar that was on a deserted island, they were other demigods there too, and I found out that Kronos had been taking unclaimed demigods that never made it to Camp Half Blood, along with some others that he had been secretly kidnapping. For some weird reason, he took me instead of letting me die."

"Then what happened?" I asked

"Then, we stayed there, for I don't know how long, 8 months? Maybe a year? I'm not sure, but then, after the Second Titan War, Kronos was gone, but no one knew about us or where we were. Soon enough, Polybotes rose and he spotted the island that we were held captive on, he found the dungeon and us, but of course, he didn't free us or anything like that, instead he took us and made us his slaves for his weapon building forge." He explained, "And, here we are"

I didn't respond, how could I? After believing he was dead and not even trying to search for him.

Beckendorf stayed quiet for a while, then turned to Nico and said, "Nico, you said you needed to get out of here?"

I decided not to comment on how he never asked me what I was doing here, but I decided to let it go and not be annoying... just this once.

"He's one of the seven! You've heard the rumors going about, he's got to get out of here." Nico rapidly explained

"Wait, you're one of the seven! Nico! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Beckendorf whisper shouted.

"I didn't know until now! Plus, you were telling him your entire life story!" Nico shouted back.

I decided now should be the time where I admitted I didn't want to go back.

"Soooooo, I get you guys are having a serious convo and all but the thing is, I don't really want to go back."

"Percy! I thought I made this clear to you, you NEED to go back, the fates demand it." Nico retaliated.

"But-"

"No buts Percy, you've got to go back" Beckendorf interrupted.

Arguing was a lost cause.

"Fine. What's the plan?" I asked

Nico looked at me indecorously, as if he couldn't believe that I could change my mind so fast.

"I can be very fickle at times, don't judge" I said.

"Well, over the years we've found a way to get up into the vents and out of the building, but no one has ever tried to escape yet so we don't know precisely what is waiting for us." Beckendorf explained.

"We are willing to take that chance" Nico said confidently, not giving me a say in anything.

"Right, so you know the way, lead Percy out and get as far away from here as possible." Beckendorf confirmed.

"Wait, you aren't coming?" I said, shocked that I'd be leaving Beckendorf for the second time.

"Sorry Perce, but someone's got to help the demigods still here, and we can't all escape at the same time. That's why we've been waiting for an emergency, because if one demigod escapes, the security will tighten even more than it already is."

"No, there's got to be another way! I can't leave you like this, not again, I'll never be able to forgive myself!" I protested

"This is the only way Percy, and if you and the others succeed, then we'll be free." Beckendorf reasoned.

I didn't like it, not one bit, but I couldn't think of anything else.

"I'll come back for you, for you all" I promised.

Beckendorf gave me a grateful smile, then composed himself and said, "Alright losers get out of here! We're wasting time."

Nico grabbed my hand and slowly dragged me away from the small canopy that Beckendorf worked in.

"Wait," Beckendorf said coming after us, "Silena, how is she?"

The question took me by surprise.

I had to tell him, "Charlie... I'm so sorry, she died after the Second Titan War"

"Oh, okay, thanks for telling me" The poor guy said, beginning to tear up, trying to be strong.

He turned away from us, starting to go back to his work place.

"Beck"

He stopped

"She, she died a hero's death"

He didn't respond, but I could see him taking a shaky breath as he walked back into his safe canopy.

Nico dragged me away from the scene. But I could make out faint sobs, the sobs of Charlie Beckendorf mourning over the loss of his love, and how she died believing that he was dead.

* * *

 **So, sorry it took so long, but yeah, that's 1000 words, and I'll be trying to update more. Bye! -greekgodsrox**


	39. Mission Impossible, no really it is

**School sucks. Math sucks. Life sucks.**

 **The story reached 150 reviews, so like promised, a 2,000 word chapter is to be written. Next goal is 200. So that's great. But, because I've been gone so long, It will be 3,000 words, hope u enjoy.**

 **So with that lets move on.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **PoppyOhare: The more there is, the better it is.**

 **Alright chapter time!**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Nico dragged me away from the scene and started making his way out of the workshops. I probably should have mentioned this earlier but it didn't seem important at the time. You know how we had chains around our ankles? Well when I transformed into a My Little Pony they came off, and Nico thrust them in lava so he was free to roam around. Though he still has part of the chain clamped around his ankles and they were dragging across the ground. But like I said earlier, not important, I just didn't want a bunch of people asking me stupid questions, got it?

We finally exited the humid workshops and trudged across the red barren land. It took a while but I finally realized that I had no idea what was going on. So, like the smart guy I am, I simple asked.

"Hey Nico, where we going?"

Silence.

"Nico! Where we going?"

More silence.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop ignoring me nighthawk!"

"Don't call me that." Was the response.

We walked in silence for a few more yards.

My ADHD started to kick in again and I wasn't going to go through more of this silence.

"Ok, dude seriously, what's going on?"

Nico trudged ahead, I was about to grab a rock that looked like wonderbread and chuck it at him when he said, "We've been planning this escape for a long time, and we've lost a lot of lives to make it."

"This torturous place is just a giant chamber, we've had people go and explore around, trying to find an exit." He continued "Where we're heading is a secret entrance to the vents, and if we're lucky, it'll lead us out of the building"

 _Lucky_ I thought. _Yeah right. When are we ever lucky?_

We walked for miles and miles, my feet were aching and I wanted to fall on my face and sleep.

"Nicooooo, we've been walking forever" I fake complained, trying to get a bit of a laugh.

"Shut up, it's been like 30 minutes."

We _finally_ reached the end of the death chamber. Where the red rocks and dust turned into giant cliffs, going all the way around, ensuring that no visitors got in, and no desperate prisoners got out.

But we were smart and didn't climb the wall like I thought we were going to. Instead, Nico, the "intelligent" one, got down and began to turn over rocks. Why didn't I think of that?

"Help me out here Percy." Nico said.

"Ok," I responded, "You missed, 1, 2, 3, about 5 million rocks, over there"

He groaned in annoyance, or frustration, maybe both. "According to previous sources, one of these rocks, in _this_ area, is a secret lever, and if said sources are correct, once we pull the lever, it should open a hidden door that leads to the vents. Now come over here and help me."

I decided to not annoy him any more and got down on my knees. I went through several rocks when I came upon one that had weird grooves coming from it. I tried to pick it up but it didn't budge. This rock was roughly the size of two fist so I should have easily picked it up. I looked at the mystery grooves and tried to push the rock in the direction. The rock slide down the path of the grooves.

The secret lever!

Underneath the rock was a metal plate, and on it, a small lever with a red rubber grip.

"Nico!" I shouted, "Found it!"

He looked at me as if I were the dumbest thing on this here planet, "Well then pull it dummy!"

I grabbed the the lever and tugged. Suddenly, the rock slammed back into it's original position, almost crushing my hand. A section of the cliff wall that was where Nico was came away and slide over, revealing the secret entrance.

"Let's go!" Nico shouted, making a run for the door.

I ran after him.

The door was farther than I expected, Nico was already in and beckoning me to hurry up.

Then the door began to slide close

"Percy hurry! I don't know what happens after the door closes, but it probably ain't gonna turn out great."

I sprinted to the door, and just before it slid shut, I slipped through.

"You know," I said taking deep breaths, "I probably could have just pulled the lever again."

"I doubt anything here is that easy, the lever's probably magic or something, could either not open again, disappear, move, who knows? It's a good thing you got here in time."

"Cause nothing is ever easy" I muttered

I took this time to look at the room. The place was made of steel, on the walls were a few air pressure instruments and valves and what not, on the far end, was a bronze ladder that led to a higher level.

Nico walked to the ladder and began climbing, he had half of his body into the upper level when he called, "Percy, it's the vents, come on!"

For once he seemed excited, and I couldn't blame him, after being kept here for who knows how long, he might be able to escape his ongoing nightmare.

I climbed up after him and squeezed into the small vents.

"We might be able to crawl through here and out of the building! But we should go slow, I bet any noise can echo throughout the building, so try and be quiet until we're out of the building." Nico whispered.

I nodded in recognition and followed Nico as we slowly crawled out to our freedom.

The quiet environment gave me time to think. I noticed that Nico seemed so sure that we'd get out, not a bit of doubtfulness was said about eventually getting out. If we were captured, how would that make him feel?

We crawled in silence until we reached an intersection.

I expected Nico to start in a direction but he stayed still, looking at one entrance to the other.

He didn't know which way to go. I forgot that he wasn't part of the "sources" and even if he was, the "sources" might not have gotten this far either.

I felt wind and the smell of the sea coming from the right, but that still wasn't sure evidence that we should go right. There were so many rooms in this place I'd be surprised if the right vent didn't lead to a ocean scented sauna or something.

"I'm telling you sir, there was a horse rebellion in the stables" Called a desperate voice from beneath me.

"Our horses are trained to behave, unless you're telling me that you idiots have slacked off and let them run, I highly doubt that." Boomed a commanding voice.

I knew that voice, it had echoed in my mind since my capture.

Polybotes.

I heard the floor squeak. As if someone had abruptly stopped. "Actually, were all of the horses rebelling or just one?"

"Well all the horses sometimes disobey once in a while, but I've been told that a erm, fire horse caused a considerable amount of trouble, killed a few of us I think." Said the voice, a telkine I assumed.

"Hmm, and what about our prisoner, ah, Percy Jackson?"

I let out a small (very manly) squeak.

Below us was silence. I saw Nico tense up, not moving a muscle.

It was quiet for a while until the telkine responded, "Erm, well from what I've recently heard, He was still in the forge, although some rumor was going about but it was really nothing"

"What was the rumor?" Polybotes boomed.

"Er, it was really nothing but silliness sir" The telkine stuttered.

"Tell. Me. Now."

"Um, well, you see, some of the guards thought they saw the Percy person, um transform into the fire breathing horse, but that's all malarkey, I mean, obviously one of the horses just got out" The telkine nervously explained.

He growled out loud, "PERCY JACKSON!" He shouted out.

"Sire, it was just a rumor, there is no evidence, and it's highly unlikely! The chains sire, the Percy person was in chains!" The telkine rapidly explained.

He hurrumped in response.

"Billy, do you know who Percy Jackson is"

"Um, well I've heard that he exploded my kinds recent forge, the Mount St. Helens?"

"That true, but, do you know why he is so important to me?" Polybotes questioned.

"Um, you had some type of rival?"

"IDIOT!" Polybotes exploded.

I could _hear_ the telkine quiver, and frankly I was too.

"Percy Jackson is that annoying pest that always gets in my way, I guess you're slow on news because all of your comrades know that I sent an evil personality of Percy Jackson into his mind, the evil one will soon take over his mind, then his body, and he'll will soon work for me! He's all part of my big plan, I don't even care what he does, if he escapes, fine, he'll kill all his friends which is a bonus point for me, if he doesn't escape, well then I'll just be training him for being my assassinator in later time." Polybotes evilly explained.

I hated his plan.

"But sire, if you don't mind me asking, why does the rumor matter so much to you?" Billy asked.

Billy was probably dumb, remember this kids, if your parents or leader is ever lecturing you or screaming at you, stay silent! Stay silent until they are done, and then still be quiet until you leave, and then you are allowed to faint.

You're welcome, this is pro surviving parents 101 advice that I suggest you follow.

"Stop asking unnecessary questions Billy! You'll never get through life doing that. But if it soothes your curious monster butt, I am _interested_ in it because it just so happens, Percy Jackson has taken on the power to transform into a pegasus. If you're rumor is correct, he's able to transform into other things too. This is a great power that he has attained, and will be great use to us in the war once he joins us." Polybotes said with absolute certainty.

The fuzzy memories came flooding back to me. The transforming, the conversation, everything I had forgotten was now restored.

And I hated knowing it. This proved that I couldn't be trusted, I could turn from a friend into a foe at any time. What was I going to do?

Polybotes and Billy had seemed to move along the halls but I stayed there.

It began with small twitches, but soon enough I started to have a panic attack.

What was I going to do? I was a monster. I can't go back! But I have to go back. This was a bad idea. Nico deserved to get out. But he could go by himself right? No. I needed to go too! But my friends, what happened once I was gone, when the evil within me took over! Could I hold it back? Could I beat Polybotes game!

So many thoughts were zooming through my brain all at once.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't breath.

I began to choke on my own supply of oxygen.

"Shhh Shh, Percy stop, stop it Percy, we're so close, you can't stop now" Nico said. Speaking for the first time since we entered the vents.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I said in a demonic voice.

"Percy?! Percy, this isn't you! Don't let him control you" Nico said as he scrambled away from me.

"You are nothing, but a worthless bossy brat, I bet your family abandoned you, you know, if you even HAVE a family!" I continued in the same demonic voice, not even hearing him.

Nico had started shaking, tears were streaming down his face.

I didn't say that! I wouldn't! But I did! I had to control it! But the words we're said, and there was no taking them back. I tried. I tried hard to stop. But I felt my vision went red, and I began to have an awful headache.

"You know nothing about my family." Nico whispered

Then the beast within was unleashed, and I was powerless to stop it.

My headache got worse, the red became defined, and I _watched_ my body lunge towards Nico. I grabbed him by the throat and began to pummel Nico with my fist, I wanted to cry, to show him that I was sorry, but I was incapable of doing so, I couldn't watch, but it was like the evil was forcing me to. Forcing me to watch beat up my friend.

Nico yelled out in pain as my fist connected with face. Together, we made a lot of racket, with Nico yelling out, and us denting the metal vents.

I managed to grab a handful of Nico's shirt and shove him into the wall of the vent. The metal around us shuddered, I did it again, and again, and again. The metal underneath us gave way, and we tumbled to the ground.

I watched as I slowly got up, but then suddenly, a fist made contact with my face and I collapsed onto the floor.

I laid there for who knows how long, the headache subsided, and my vision turned normal.

I looked around for Nico and saw him on the floor as well, shaking. And I knew it wasn't from me hitting him with my fist, it was me hitting him with my words.

It was getting worse. The first time, at least I didn't watch myself hurt Jason, but this time, I was forced to watch, and that was infinitely worse.

"Nico, I'm sorry" But I'm sorry didn't make a difference, the damage was done, and I couldn't apologize for that.

"We can still get out, and you can go ahead a leave me, but you we're wrong, I can't go back, not like this." I said.

Nico turned to look at me, "Percy, you're friends will help you, that's why there are friends, that's why I haven't killed you yet for the things the other person said. I know it wasn't you"

I looked back at him

"But," of course there was a but, "You have to learn to control it" Nico said.

"I tried Nico, I tried so hard, but I couldn't do it" I said.

"You CAN do it" He said, "Come on, get up, we can still make it out."

He got up and lent me his hand, and I gladly took it.

We got up and walked down the hall, then we turned the corner.

And guess who was waiting for us, Polybotes and a small army of telkine minions by his side.

"I think we can all agree that was very heartfelt" Polybotes mused.

"But you're friend is wrong, you won't be able to control it, but by all means, try and run back to your friends, makes things easier for me." He continued to say.

He snapped his fingers and a telkine ran up to him, holding a jar with Riptide in it.

Polybotes screwed the jar open and tossed the sword at me and I easily caught it.

"You'll need that in order to kill your friends." He said.

I glared at him, "I won't kill them,"

"Oh but you will." He said right back.

"Percy, run" Nico whispered to me.

We started to back away and run for a door, any door.

"Oh but Percy,"

I turned around to glare at him.

"You are still my prisoner, I can't just _let_ you escape, that would make it too easy for you, if you die while escaping, oh well."

Nico grabbed my wrist and we ran.

Behind me I heard the command the army had been waiting for, "Get them"

The army surged passed Polybotes and ran after us, occasionally throwing spears and shooting arrows down the halls. An alarm sounded and the thumping of monsters feet running down metal stairs was heard.

We scrambled around for a while, killing monsters whenever we could. Me with Riptide, and Nico with a strange black sword emitting smoke that he'd had somehow hidden, I assume he made it, but the metal was unlike the ones I've seen at the forge.

We ran, trying to find an exit to the building. Suddenly, Nico spun around, grabbed me, and jerked me into a different hallway.

Up ahead were steel doors guarded by two monsters, at the top were small windows that showed a blue sky.

I really hope we weren't running to our deaths.

We quickly killed the monsters and pushed open the doors. The coast was seen, the ocean sparkled, and I never saw Nico so exhilarated in my life. But the moment didn't last, for behind us was still a mob of monsters. We ran down a sand dune and to the coastline. Spears and arrows flying after us.

"Run, run, little demigods" I heard a voice boom.

We didn't turn around and kept running.

"I hope you don't mind a stick in your chest." Said Polybotes.

I spun around to see a spear flying towards me. I didn't react fast enough.

The last thing I remember was a spear plunging through my chest, the point going through my back.

I collapsed on the sand and watched Polybotes laugh as I blacked out.

* * *

 **3,000 words, lets go! What happened to Percy? Guess you'll have to find out! But for now, peace!- greekgodsrox**


	40. I'm dead aren't I?

**Hey, so after being gone for so long, I've been trying to write more often. I'm really sorry when im late.**

 **AND OMG! I GOT INTO MY CHOSEN HIGHSCHOOL! AHHHHHH! I'M SO HAPPY RN!**

 **Ok so Shoutouts:**

 **starburst101: Cause I'm good at it and I** ** _loveeee_** **to torture you guys with my cliffies**

 **why: Hehehe, plz don't kill me... I'm not gonna stop though... :)**

 **Guest: Well, here it is!**

 **TimeZone13: Thanks!**

 **PoppyOhare: here ya go!**

 **Izzybella12: had to pull an all nighter to finish this, it's 12 and I've never felt more awake, but it was so worth it.**

 **satvidesai31: I really gooey story is not the cause of your irritations... he he he... but hopefully, this chapter will make them better?**

* * *

 **Percy**

My eyes opened to a blinding bright light, I shut my eyes. The light shown through them. I opened my eyes back up, trying to adjust to the light. Where was I?

"Am I dead?" I asked to no one in particular.

"No you dolt, but you almost did." I heard a voice say. The light slowly receded from my eyes and an alleyway came into view. I was laying on two green tarp sheets on the concrete. I turn my head to find Nico sitting on a nearby crate, looking at him.

"Nico?" I asked

"Hey sleeping beauty. Have a good sleep?" Nico replied

I tried to sit up, and immediately wished I haven't, a shock of pain traveled up my spine and to all other places of my body. I cried out in pain.

Nico jumped off the crate and kneeled by my side.

"Don't sit up." He ordered, "You haven't healed."

"What happened?" I groaned

"You got a spear stuck in you idiot." Nico responded.

I felt my mid section to find many bandages. I didn't know how Nico got them, and I probably didn't want to know.

"Where are we?" I asked

"Still in Crete, I had to shadow travel away, the monsters are still out there, like always." Nico answered

"Shadow travel?"

"Yeah, don't ask me to explain it." Nico said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Three days." He responded.

"Three days!" I shot up only to double over in pain. "Stop moving Percy!" Nico said.

"Have you tried water?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"It helps me heal, you know, being a son of Poseidon and all, how far are we from the coast?" I explained

"What? No way Percy. There is no way you're walking in your condition." Nico said.

"Nico," I sighed, "the sooner I heal, the sooner you can get rid of me, and you'll be able to have your freedom, I'm just preventing you from it all."

"What happened back there wasn't you're fault Percy!" Nico shouted at me.

"But I was the one who did it!" I shouted back.

"I'm not arguing over this" Nico said.

"Can you just! Ugh, can you just help me get to the shore line?" I asked

Nico looked like he was going to argue but instead said, "Fine. But you're not walking"

Before I could interrupt and disagree, he said, "I'll shadow travel us both at noon, K?"

"Thank you" I said.

Nico got up, "I'm gonna go out and try to find us some food and supplies. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." and with that he ran off.

* * *

 **Leo**

I was in the engine room polishing Buford, making sure it was NOT Windex. I did not need Buford running off again. It was early morning and the Argo II was on its way to Athens, again. I had _finally_ gotten that prank glue off the door and managed to get to the control panel. The rest of the crew was sleeping, I was the only one up. Now that Festus was awake, thanks to Piper, we didn't need anyone on patrol. For now.

I had just finished polishing off Buford's mahogany surface when I heard a voice behind me.

"Is this the navigator of the Argo II?" The voice said. I spun around to see a kid all dressed in black. His image surrounded by rainbow colors. Iris message then.

"That depends, who wants to know?" I replied back.

"I'm a friend of Percy" The kid said.

"Yeah ok sure, now you can get off my ship creepy kid."

The kid glared at me, "Are you the navigator or not?"

"I prefer the term, commander, now what do you want?" I said, correcting him.

"Commanders navigate the ship, therefore, you are a navigator. As for what I want, I need you to come to Crete." He said.

I opened my mouth to comment but he beat me to it, "Percy's here"

I closed my mouth. "You guys gotta come back here and get him." He told me.

"He wants to come with us?" I asked, remembering what Annabeth said.

I saw a moment of hesitation flicker across his face, "Percy needs to go back with you guys, he's one of the seven right? So he's obviously someone you need to complete your quest."

"Does he want to come back with us or not?" I asked again.

A few seconds of silence past when he sighed and said, "Its complicated. See he knows that he must go with you, but he's scared of hurting you, what Polybotes did him... it doesn't matter, what matters is that you come and him, preferably with bandages and some nectar."

I had so many questions to ask him.

"Why what happened to him!" I exclaimed

"He got impaled."He casually said.

How do you casually say someone got impaled?

"I don't even want know the details." I said, then something hit me, the kid probably knew what had happened to Percy, "Wait a minute, what did Polybotes do to Percy?"

The kid's eyes widened, "He didn't tell you!" He exclaimed.

I shrugged, "For reasons unknown to me, Percy had sworn on Styx that he wouldn't tell us what happened to him."

"Idiot" He muttered, "He probably doesn't want you to get involved, doesn't want you to get hurt."

"So, do you know what happened?" I asked

The kid told me all about their escape from Polybotes, he told me what they had overheard, at this point in the story, he paused more often, and bit his lip to stop himself from saying some things. He was obviously hiding something, but I didn't push him. When he finished, I was in shock. Percy had gone through a lot.

"So, now you know everything, are you willing to come back?"

I inwardly groaned, we had gone to Athens, then to Crete, on their way to Athens again, and now this kid wanted me to turn us back to Crete. But wait! It gets better! After we go to Crete and get Percy, what gonna happen? You guessed it! Back to Athens, maybe with some side detours along the way. Again. I was getting really tired of going around in circles.

I stared at him, "Look kid, we had this serious talk and stuff, and decided that we were gonna move on without Percy, I didn't agree with the decision but if I go against it, the others are gonna kill me."

The kid glared at me, "Stop calling me 'kid' I'm not six, my name's Nico. Try to remember it. And I'm pretty sure, that if you guys are missing a person that is supposed to be with you, things might get messed up. Besides, you're the navigator, shouldn't you be able just turn the wheel in the other direction? The others will just see more water, and before they know it, bam, there 're in Crete."

"You don't just 'turn the wheel' but I guess I could do that, I'd still be killed though."

I thought about my options for a while, "Alright kid, ah I mean Nico," I stammered, seeing his glare, "I'll see you in Crete, maybe tomorrow."

"We'll be by the eastern coast looking for you" Nico said.

Then with a swipe of his hand, the image disappeared and the connection was severed. I got up and walked to the built in intercome, mumbling to myself on what horrible idea this was. I pressed the button and whispered into it, "Alright Festus, New plan, set course for the eastern coast of Crete, and be discreet about it."

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for now, I was gonna write more, but I had enough words for a chapter, and thought it be best to post as soon as possible, so there u go. Bai for now!-greekgodsrox**


	41. With Truth comes Fear

**Hey guys! Who else is glad that Percy didn't die? enjoy the feeling. I don't know whats gonna happen late on. MWAHAHAH! no seriously, if you ask me what happens i can't tell u cause i wont know.**

 **Anywho... shoutouts:**

 **son of hades1: thank you!**

 **Izzybella12: He might be a bit shocked won't he?**

 **PoppyOhare: We've got some Annabeth today!**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was crowded with thoughts. I couldn't help but wonder if Percy was alive. Two days ago, I had felt a sharp pain in my gut, like I'd been shot, and then nothing. It was like my connection with Percy had been severed.

After several hours of tossing and turning, sleep finally took its toll on me and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

But with sleep, comes dreams.

I was back at the subway station. Minerva looking at the map. This was one of my recurring dreams. I went through the talk with my mother, telling myself it was only a dream.

"You have failed me." She said.

Those words always stuck with me.

The scene shifted and I was back in Tartarus.

"Percy stop!" I yelled. As I watched him choke the goddess with her own poisons once more.

"No. She will pay!" He screamed.

The goddess started to writhe and steam billowed from her clothes. Percy never stopped.

I watched in horror, and looked at the goddess who was now a puddle of leftover poison liquids and smoking clothes.

Percy had killed her. He looked at me and I saw his eyes were unnaturally dark.

The dream blurred and I was in a new place that I'd have never seen before.

A forge, in a red barren land. I heard sobbing coming from behind a thin curtain. My body moved to the voice involuntarily.

I saw Charlie Beckendorf, his body keeled over, his knees scraping the rocky terrain and his hands grasping the dirt. I watched as his tears soaked the dry floor.

This puzzled me, I had never seen such a place, never seen Charlie act like this. Why was I being shown this.

"I'm sorry Selena." He said.

The vision shifted and I was transported into a white room.

"Stop it, don't hurt him!" I heard a voice yell out.

I turned toward the source of the voice to see Percy in chains, tugging against them. He was wearing a worn down, ripped Camp Half Blood shirt.

"He has interfered to much, this one shall die." I heard another voice say.

On my other side was a control board with a person sitting on a swivel chair, facing away from me.

"You can't do this!" Percy cried.

The chair slowly swiveled around to reveal. Another Percy! What was going on?

There were big differences between the two though. The one in the chair had glinting black eyes. He smirked with maliciously. He wore dark clothes. His shirt had the words, "Death to the Demigods" on it. Which was a bit sickening.

"I can, and will. This boy is bringing out your good side. Making me weaker and you stronger. This body has a stronger will than I thought. But no matter, I shall simply eliminate him."

"He's innocent! He doesn't know or understand any of this! Leave him alone!" Percy yelled out.

"No." The other boy said, and stared down at Percy.

He swiveled his chair around and looked back at the giant screen ahead of them.

A image appeared on the then blank screen. I saw a boy with dark hair and black clothes crawling ahead of the screen. Apparently in a vent.

The "Death to Demigods" shirt wearing boy, (I refused call him Percy) starting typing into his key board and a timer came up on one of the smaller screens.

"No, stop it!" Percy yelled out. Tugging relentlessly against his chains. This had obviously happened before.

On the screen. The black haired boy froze. The screen then froze too. A voice outside the screens peripheral vision spoke. It sounded familiar. Then it hit me. The person speaking was none other than Polybotes.

As I listened to the conversation being heard from on screen. I went through a series of emotions. Confusion, shock, fear, understanding, and much more. I glanced around the room. And everything clicked into place. I then wish I never heard Polybotes speak. I didn't know how it all worked, and I was very frightened for Percy. But I was sure of one thing. I would kill Polybotes for this.

There were one or two things that were still fuzzy, but it didn't now. I knew the truth. And the truth always came with fear.

The boy that was Percy, yet wasn't, pushed his chair to the end of the control board.

"Well now he knows. Say goodbye to your friend Percy."

He pushed a button and the screen turned red.

Percy yelled out, pulling against his chains. Whoever the dark haired boy on the screen was, he wasn't going to last much longer.

I ran towards the boy in the chair, only to be pulled back away from the scene. I struggled to hold my ground, but was transported suddenly to Camp Half Blood.

This was a dream all of us demigods have had. I prepared myself for what was about to happen. Replayed my past dreams in my mind.

Gaea would rise, she would crush Thalia's tree, and the monsters would attack and she would win. This happened every time I fell asleep. Every time I tried to prepare myself for it. And every time, I would end up crying.

The ground under my feet rumbled. A towering figure appeared. Dirt falling off from her body. Gaea rose from the earth and smiled. Then something unexpected happened. She turned her head in my direction and looked straight at me and smirked.

She opened her mouth and said, "All that you have is now mine. Your planet, your beloved camp, and your friends."

She gestured towards her army of monsters. I turned and saw Percy among them. I began to run to him but then stopped. His eyes were black, glinting with murder. His smile was wrong. His normal relax position was now the opposite. I recognized him from the white control room, but he was still Percy and this wasn't the Percy I knew.

I stepped back in fear but stumbled to the ground. The grass and dirt and latched onto my left ankle. I tried to tug away but the grip became tighter.

I looked up to see Percy thrust up his sword, "Charge!" He yelled out.

The monsters surged forward, attacking my home. Percy ran with them but then slowed down to come in front of me.

"Percy," I said, "stop, this isn't the true you."

He stopped for a moment, and I saw of flicker of light go through his eyes, but it was soon gone and Percy kneeled down to face me.

"Death to the demigods." He whispered.

And without warning the ground dragged me into the depths, I clawed my naild into the ground but it was no use. I watched helplessly as Percy attacked the camp. I was the submerged in dirt, the ground closed and I was left in darkness as I was pushed down to the center of the world.

* * *

 **I feel like these things ruin my chapters, OH well! Well that's a 1,000 words, hope u guys like it! Bai for now!-greekgodsrox**


	42. Goodbye

**HELLO! I'm back and i've got this awesome chapter planned for you guys! Just wait and read!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **PoppyOhare- I'm backkkkk!**

 **Izzybella12: Who doesn't love an ominous chapter? since you enjoyed it, there shall be more... be careful what you review. *creepy eyes***

 **Guest: That was the end of the chapter. MWAHAHA!**

* * *

 **Percy**

"You did WHAT!"

"I did what I had to do." Nico said defiantly.

"Why did you tell him Nico!" I yelled back.

"Because you weren't going to!" He yelled, jabbing his finger at me when he said 'you.'

I was so frustrated that I found myself pacing, "Don't you get it? I'm trying to keep them out of this! What you just did is not helping."

I turned to face him, he was looking right back at me in a strange way, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

He dropped his gaze and breathed out, his hands went to the back of his head, "Percy, when you get there, they'll be able to help you, I know what you swore and I know you can't tell them, so I did. But forget it, I'm not having this argument with you again. Let's get you to the coast"

He strode towards a corner in the shadows, away from the sunlight, and gestured for me to follow. We had agreed to leave at noon but Nico was late, and then we _had_ bandage me up again. So it was about 3 o'clock when he got back. Then Nico insisted that we wait a little longer, because apparently, the later it is, the easier it is to travel. Or something like that. It was still light out, but he'd decided it was good enough. Once I got there he held out his hand, his eyes glittered mischievously, "Shall we"

I hesitantly took his hand and was then engulfed in darkness.

* * *

The travel was more than "just a little bumpy" like Nico had said. It was more like being in a car crash that flew off a cliff and then proceeded to hit a bridge and fall into a lake. I almost threw up twice.

There was wind blowing from every direction. We were moving at an incredible pace. Every once in a while I would see a snippet of a random location between the folds of darkness, but we always traveled passed them and the locations were gone from sight.

Nico had shouted something in my ear but it was lost to the wind.

Suddenly, the darkness beneath our feet opened up and together, instinctually, I shut my eyes closed as Nico and I plummeted through the sky onto hot burning sand, our hands still clasped together

Nico had landed on his back with a grunt. I slowly peeled my eyes open and found that I had landed _on top_ of him. I looked down at him and saw that he was looking right back, wide eyed.

In a quick motion, I jumped off of him and pretended to brush sand off my hair. Nico got up, bright red. Knowing me, I was probably the same shade as him.

Nico quickly recovered from our _awkward_ moment and turned to face me.

"Well, I got us here, now what?" He asked

"I'm gonna go heal myself now," I paused, and looked at him dead in they eye, "Remind me to never travel with you ever again"

I turned around towards the water before he had a chance to protest. Behind me, Nico had walked in the opposite direction and sat on a patch of sand in the shade. When I got to the water I crouched down and out-streched my hand to the water. I waited a few seconds and felt...Nothing.

I frowned. Maybe I was worse than I thought.

"Hang on Nico, I'll be right back." I called out behind me.

"Wait Percy! Where are you going?" Nico exclaimed, jumping up from his spot on the sand and running to me.

"It's not really working right now, I'm going to submerge myself. Just give me a minute or so." I said back to him as I waded into the water. Nico had reached the water, about to call out to me again, but before he said anything, I dove in.

* * *

I started to swim down, getting farther and farther away from shore. The farther I swam, the slower I got. Which puzzled me, something must have been dragging me down.

Oh, of course, wet cloths. I must have been really distracted since I was wet. I willed myself dry. Nothing happened. What? Actually, I wasn't feeling any better either. My stomach still hurt like Hel. **(see what I did there? Huh? Mango Cheese fans? lol, I need to find some friends…)**

In fact, my lungs felt like they were going to burst. I could't breath! Something was wrong. I clammed my mouth shut and began for the surface.

I had swum further down then I thought, I wasn't going to make it. My wound had given me immense pain. My lungs felt like that just taken a blown, my legs felt like lead. My head felt fuzzy. The water wasn't helping me. I wasn't going to make it.

A few feet away from the surface I couldn't go on any longer. I started to sink, falling from the waves that were above me. I attempted one last breath, but instead of air,y lungs were filled with water. This was my worst fear come true. Today I was going to drown. My head felt woozy and I felt myself losing consciousness. I looked up to the sky as my eyes began to unwillingly blink close.

 _Was Nico going to find me dead at the bottom of the ocean? Would I wash up ashore? Maybe it's for the best that I was going to die. At least I can't hurt anyone. I'll get to see Silena, Luke, and so many others._

As I took my last look at the living world, I realized with my last dying thought,

 _I never said goodbye to Annabeth._

Then the world around me disappeared.

 _Goodbye Wise Girl_

* * *

 **That's 1,000 words. Goodbye Loyal Fans-greekgodsrox**


	43. Dying is Strange

**Hey guys! I'm somewhat on time! Look at that! and omg ive been so busy with Highschool things and track and stuff. It's all just a whirlwind! And thank you so much for everyone that reviewed!**

 **Ok shoutouts!**

 **PoppyOhare: We've got chapters for dayyyys.**

 **Guest:...well, since you asked so nicely I suppose I could give you a little update.**

 **Izzybella12: Because I wanted too, because it is fun**

 **: AWW thanks! however, the fact that you wanted Percy to lose his powers makes me a bit concerned but oh well**

 **hi: Because I coulddddddddd**

 **Hahaha, cliffies are fun. Ok here's the chapter you all have been waiting for!**

* * *

 **Percy**

Dying was strange.

As soon as you disappeared from the world, you were left floating in darkness. And for a moment it was all peaceful. Nothing to bother you.

You were surrounded by blackness and all of a sudden, some invisible force would tug on your arm and pull you in some random direction. The blackness would turn into a black current, pushing you in the other direction from which the invisible force was trying to take you to go.

I wasn't sure if the outcome was the same for everyone. The tug on my arm pulled hard and my arm was almost dislocated. But the force had won. The current had stopped.

All of a sudden, a bright light shone from above. It turned brighter and brighter, almost blinding. I screwed my eyes shut, the light making my inner eyelids turn bright red. I felt the light engulf me.

"Choose" an angelic voice said

I opened my eyes just a bit and saw two huge doorways, one was blinding white, with rays coming off of it, and right next to it was a black one, with smoke curling off of it. My feet moved to the black door, as if they were drawn to it, but I felt my heart drawn to the white one.

"Choose!" The voice said, more insistent this time. I stood right between the two.

I heard a voice call out through the white, "Percy please come back!" But from the other one I heard, "Percy come stay with us!" Various versions of the messages kept sounding through the doors.

"If you do not choose, I will for you" the angelic voice now sounding demonic.

I looked at the white door, in my head, I heard that I had unfinished business to fulfill. I looked at the black door, and in my head I heard that he could escape and be happy there.

 _Unfinished buisness,_ I thought

I'd get to be with Annabeth, and my family and friends. Camp Half-Blood, New Rome, college. Maybe even start a family. But, there was so much anxiety, so many death, and battles, I couldn't live with myself if I saw my friends fall.

 _Escape and Happiness_ , I thought

An escape from all the death and battles, the stress, all the torture I'd been put through. An escape from Polybotes. I'd get to see all of my friends that _had_ fallen. The ones I couldn't save. I wanted to apologize to them. Tell them how much it killed me to go on through life when there's was gone. But then, I'd wouldn't be able to have my relationship with Annabeth, I couldn't eat dinner with my family, I couldn't go to college.

Two choices, filled with good and bad.

And I had to choose right now.

"Have you chosen?" A voice rang.

I nodded, I stepped away from the smoking door and infront of the shining one.

"Are you certain? This is your only chance, you won't be able to go back." The voice asked.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Be warned child, if you come here again, you won't be given this choice again, for the fates demand it."

I sucked in my breathe, I knew that this choice was very rare, and if I were to end up here again, I'd be forced to go through the black door, the fates weren't one to change their mind.

"I understand" I said.

"Then go demigod, may you succeed in your quest"

I looked towards the black door aside me.

 _I'll see all of you one day._ I promised

Then I stepped through the the sparkling door.

The light turned a blinding white and there was a flash, and I felt as if I had been transported to a new world. I felt pressure on my chest and oxygen flowing through my lungs. The bright light turn a blinding white but then dimmed to a yellow.

My eyes flew open and I immediately turned over and hurled. Tons of water coming from my mouth. I saw a black figure scramble from me but then soon crawled back. When I was done I saw Nico staring at me.

He lunged at me, engulfing me in a hug, "Oh my gods Percy! You were dead! And-and you're heart stopped, you were dead" Nico cried into my shoulder. "I thought I had lost the only friend I've ever had in the last 4 years!"

I lightly pushed Nico back and gave him a tired smile. "What happened to me?" I asked.

"You went down there for too long and you drowned, I went after you and brought you back to shore." Nico responded, wiping his face.

"It's like you knew I was going to drown." I said.

"I had a hunch" he responded back, but now he seemed lost in thought.

"That's never happened to me before. The water has always given me strength and healed me." I said to no one in particular.

"And I'm guessing it's done that all the time up till now?" Nico asked.

"Well yeah, and I was able to control the water then, I didn't feel its presence with me down there. Actually I still don't feel it." I said.

I turned to Nico beside me and saw him curled up in a ball his face in between his knees. "Why does this have to happen again? Why me? What did I do?" He said to himself.

"What do you mean 'again' Nico?" I asked slowly.

He looked up, "Percy, I think I know what's happening to you."

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! 1,000 words complete! I hope you guys liked it! Bye for now! -greekgodsrox**


	44. My sister

**Hey guys! i'm so sorry this is late! Ive been working on this one for a long time. I think it's finally ready! At least it's much better than before. Give me that K?**

 **Alright shoutouts:**

 **PKwriter: I guess you'll have to find out...**

 **yo: HAHAHHAHA, i love cliffies...**

 **Izzybella12: Heh, killing him was an option, you're lucky I didn't take it. Also, you're quite good at guessing... kinda ruins my plans but I'm still doin em. btw PM me when ur new story is out cause I'm dying to read it.**

 **PoppyOHare: here's a chapter just for you!**

* * *

 **Percy**

"Wha, how?" I asked him

"Past experiences" Nico said simply

"Tell me, please?" I pleaded

Nico nodded, he sat down on the sand, looking out to the see, patting the spot next to him.

I sat down, and listened. Nico began talking, but he acted as if he were reliving it.

"It all started when I was very young, me and my sister had discovered our powers very early, the townspeople treated us like devils, they took away our mother and we were left onto the streets." Nico began

 **(A.N. as Nico is reliving it, he's also telling Percy, Nico is around 10-11 in his POVs)**

* * *

 **Nico**

"Mama!" I cried out. "Please! Don't hurt her!" I cried, as my sister pulled me away from the house. I watched in horror as the townspeople surged into our house, they grabbed Mama and beat her. Tears streamed down my face, clouding my vision. My sister held onto my hand as ran away from our home.

"What are they doing to her?" I asked my sister. She said nothing, but she cried as well as she raced ahead, keeping a strong grip on me. I tried to pull away. "We can't leave her!" I told her. My sister didn't stop running.

The people shouted and yelled. The took Mama out of the house, tossing her on the streets to beat her.

"Diavolo!" They cried, "Satana!" They yelled. She yelled out in pain, and I watched her crumble to the ground, the crowd dispersed, and Mama was left there, not moving a muscle, her chest still.

"Mama!" I screamed. My sister didn't stop running, she pulled me into an alleyway.

"We can't leave her!" I told my sister.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry fratello, we can't help her, we can only try to make sure her death wasn't in vain"

I cried into her chest.

* * *

 **Percy**

"That was the last time I ever saw my mother" Nico said

He was so young at that time. No one should have to watch their mother die.

I nodded, trying to look at him, really look at him

"My sister and I tried to make a living on the streets, but soon, the people kicked us out, and we had to travel from place to place"

* * *

 **Nico**

"Will they really take us in?" I asked my sister. We were at the steps of one of our old friends

She looked at me, "We must try fratello." She knocked on the door.

A boy, about my age answered the door. "Nico?" He asked.

"Ciao Antonio" I said. Antonio had been my toddler friend. We had done everything together. Until our mothers pulled each of us away from each other. I had never understood why.

Antonio called back to his mother, "Mamí, it is Nico and his sorella!"

His mother appeared in the doorway, she stared down at us, giving us a look of disgust.

"Per favore signora," My sister spoke politely, "May we please take refuge in your household?" She asked

Antonio's mother ignored my sister, instead she turned to Antonio and scolded him, "Antonio! Don't you know who these people are? They are the malvagio!"

"They are not the wicked Mamí, Nico is mia amico!" Antonio told his mother.

"I will not allow the infelice into mia casa! Nor will I live with them." The woman grabbed Antonio by the shoulder and shoved him indoors, then slammed the door into our faces.

"Sorella, what did we do wrong? Why does no one accept us?" I asked my sister.

"Because we are different Nico, we are not like the others." She told me.

"I didn't ask to be different!" I protested.

"I know Nico, but we are what we are." She said.

* * *

 **Percy**

"After that encounter with Antonio, my sister and I decided to leave Italy. We lived in Venice at the time, but when everyone rejected us, my sister thought it was best to leave Italy entirely, we ended up in Croatia." Nico said.

Percy nodded and gestured for him to go on.

"We lived there for a while, Croatia wasn't perfect, but we survived, for a short while, until-"

* * *

 **Nico**

"Stay close to me fratello," My sister told me, holding me close to her.

"What is it?" I asked, frightened.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here," She grabbed our bags and my hand and ran out of the alley we had taken shelter in.

I heard strange cackling laughter come from behind us. No, it seemed to be all around us. My sister stopped at a crossroad.

It was dark out, and hard to see anything. The one street light near by was burned out.

"Aw, the poor children of death are scared" One cackling voice sounded out.

My sisters voice shook, "What are you talking about?" She called out, "Stop hiding and come out!" She said, trying to sound brave.

The laughter got louder, "These ones are powerless, they will make a good meal" one said.

"I'm scared sorella." I whispered to her, holding on to her.

"I know fratello, but you must be brave, me brave for Mama" She told me.

I nodded, and stood up straight, even if I was shaking, I had to be brave for my Mama, like she was for me.

"We are not afraid of you! Stop hiding and come out." She yelled out to the darkness.

A shadowy figure crept out, "Hmm, if you insist," it said.

"Who are you?" She said.

"So demanding, you can't expect to make friends like that" The voice said, laughter then sounding after it.

My sister growled at the figure. "Leave us alone"

The figure, quick as lightning, was now right in front of us, yet I couldn't make out what _it_ was. "I know all about you and your brother, I know who your father is girl, so I think it would be a good idea to cooperate." It hissed

"Cooperate only to be eaten? Not a chance." She said back to its face, "And you don't know anything about me or my brother."

The figure sneered, "I'm getting annoyed with them, aren't you as well Shadow-Fangs?"

My sister backed up, "Who's Shadow-Fangs?" she asked, quivering

The figure didn't answer her, instead he said, "Get the boy."

Suddenly, I huge hidden figure appeared out of thin air. My sister yelled out, she ran and towed me with her. The figure bounded up to us and tore me away from my sisters grasp, throwing me across the street in the process. I hit a brick building and came crumbling down.

"Nico!" She screamed. She turned toward the figure, "Don't you ever lay a hand on him!" She yelled out.

She outstreched her hands, dark blackness seemed to seep from them, making everything even harder to see.

"Sorella!" I cried out, "Stop!"

I heard her gasp out, "Sorella?" I called out. The seeping blackness dissaperated. There was only the night that was dark now.

My head hurt, and it was hard to breath, I tried to squint throught the darkness. I saw the outline of her body and sighed of relief. But I was relieved to soon, for the giant figure appeared right behind her. It raised a spear-like leg.

My voice failed me.

In a quick motion, the leg shot through her her chest. She screamed out in pain, a horrible guttering scream. She spear leg drew out of her chest a backed away. She crumbled to the floor.

"NO!" I screamed, ignoring all of my pain and running towards her. I kneeled down hugged her. "Stay with me sorella, please"

Dark substances starting creeping out, surrounding me and my sister.

"Stay away from her!" I screamed out. Blackness flew from my body, surrounding every living thing. The ground rumbled and a white skeletal hand came out. I screamed and backed away from it. A human skeletal body dug out of the ground, and it wasn't the only one. Several skeletons crawled out of the ground, they all looked to me with hollowed eyes. I was frozen in fear. They kept looking at me, like they were awaiting orders. I shakily pointed to the black dark figure. The skeletons charged after it, beating it with their fist. The figure would break up the skeletons, but their bones would just come back together, as if they were magnets.

"I'll get you one day boy." The voice belonging to the mysterious figure called out, "Don't forget that."

Then the shadowy figures dissapeared, the cackling laughter stopped, and the skeletons sank back intot the ground.

I stayed curled up there for what seemed like ages.

* * *

 **Percy**

"After we were attacked, I tried my best to heal my sister. But, she kept getting worse and worse." Nico told me

"What happened to her?" I asked

"She-she lost her powers, like you. She became afraid of the dark, she was scared to sleep because things would haunt her in her dreams. They would hurt her in her dreams. She became afraid of her own element. At the time, I was too young to really understand what was happening. Then one day, I was visited in a dream, by Hestia."

* * *

 **I'm really sorry this is a week late, I hope u forgive me! i'll be sure to get the next one on time. K bai! -greekgodsrox**


	45. SCHOOL IS CRAZY, I'M SORRY!

**I'm sooooo sorry. The update is very late I understand, and it will have to wait for a bit longer.**

 **I have everything planned don't worry. I just need time. I have so much testing to do and no time to do anything else**

 **Once again, I am sorry, I'll try to update this week, but no promises.**

 **Bai!-greekgodsrox**


	46. The Contradict

**...I'm not even gonna bother saying sorry.**

 **It's been nearly 8 months. I put the pro in procrastination. I'm a bad updater, I know. But I'm here now.**

 **And because it's been like 8 months I'm going to make this an extra long chapter as an apology for being MIA.**

 **On the bright side- I have still been writing, so I think I've gotten better, idk, tell me after you read the chapter if you think it's better than the others. K? K.**

 **So- Shoutouts:**

 **PKwriter: Sorry I didn't update as soon as I should've, but it's here now**

 **Dragons: Yes, I will be doing that this chapter :)**

 **PoppyOHare: Aw, thanks**

 **Izzybella12: Guess you'll have to find out ;)**

 **mc-shizzle-luv: Guess you'll have to see. And don't worry. I never stop making cliffies. Heheh.**

 **Guest: Hey. lol**

* * *

 **Percy's Mind**

After several conversations and arguments, Perseus had decided to duct tape my mouth shut. Which was admittedly more annoying than being chained up. But the duct tape wasn't enough to keep me quiet. When that happened, I proceeded to scream inside my head, knowing he could hear everything I thought, which led him to turn his weird mind reading powers off. Which was good, it was better that way. However, shutting me out of his mind had not solved the problem because I had then resorted to constant groaning and mumbling. My evil twin seemed to lose concentration when he was annoyed. Also good. I needed to do all I could to keep him from taking over my body and turning myself against my friends.

After several more hours, or what probably seemed to be hours to him, he lost it.

Perseus growled in frustration, "What! What do you want you, insufferable idiot?!" He marched over to my annoying presence and harshly ripped the duct tape off my mouth.

"OW!" I yelled out, "Was that necessary?"

He grit his teeth, "Quite. What was so important that you had to keep interrupting my progress with your damn groaning?"

I glanced over at the screen, "Well, I thought I'd point out that it would be quite hard to take over and hurt my friends if we have lost our powers."

I remembered watching the screen as my body had dove under the water, it hadn't seemed like anything special until the screen had gone completely black. Then I had started to feel extremely dizzy and started seeing spots, my eyes had rolled to the back of my head and I had passed out into complete darkness for who knows how long.

Then I had snapped awake, gasping for air. I heard Perseus doing the same thing, we had both passed out and neither of us found out what happened until we heard the earlier conversation between my body and the black haired boy, what was his name? Nick? No, Nico. Nico Di Angelo.

Perseus had almost immediately gone up to his control board after finding out that his little machine had lost his water powers. Bummer.

Me? I was almost relieved, it at least made things a bit harder for Perseus to hurt the people I cared about.

Perseus sneered, "It's a minor set back and it doesn't change my abilities to hurt your friends. So just sit still and be quiet while I work"

"Rightttttt, because you telling me to shut up will automatically make me do it."

He scowled and placed a new strip of duct tape back over my mouth, this time putting several layers. I guess I should be grateful, at least he didn't put it over my nose so that I couldn't breathe. Or he was just too clueless to do so. Probably the second one.

Perseus walked back to his swivel chair at the control board, "Besides," He continued, "The little friend we've made here, has IMed your friends anyways, they're coming to us, which makes it that much easier to kill them. And after that, I'll kill the dark-haired kid too, just to make things interesting and fun."

I didn't understand why he was just so intent to kill people. Sure he was supposed to be evil and everything, but it was supposed to be the evil personality of me. Since when did I ever think about killing my friends?

Then it clicked in my head, almost every monster I saw I killed. That must've been the evil side of me, at least, to the monsters. Over the years, I've learned that most villains have a reason for doing what they do, and usually, they think they're doing the right thing. I thought back to Ethan and Luke. To them, we were on the wrong side, we were the villains. And they were the good guys.

I guess my evil twin has just switched the what he thought was the good side. He's joined the monsters and has gone against my friends. I wondered if there was a way to reform him.

But- maybe it was just pointless. He was the other personality, who knows what would happen if he did become reformed, maybe he'd turn good and I'd automatically become him. No one was all around good.

I sighed, wishing I knew what to do.

I heard a chuckle coming over from the control board and looked up to see Perseus making the sound.

He turned around to face me, a glint sparkling in his eyes that made me extremely uncomfortable, "Maybe I won't get rid of this kid yet, he seems to know a lot of information. A lot of information that can help me with my plan."

I must've looked confused because he rolled his eyes like he was talking to a dumb five-year-old, "I believe he knows the answer to our lost powers problems. He'll be useful later on."

Perseus smirked and spun his chair around watching the screen, I decided it was better for me to do the same, then I'd perhaps be able to make my own plan to keep Perseus from fulfilling his.

* * *

 **Nico**

"Hestia?" Percy asked

Nico nodded, "Yeah, the dream came, just before- um. I'll just tell you."

* * *

She was getting any better, if anything, she was getting worse. No matter what I did. I had brought us to an abandoned ally and tried to make her as comfortable as I could.

"Please sorella, you need sleep," I begged her

"I can't- I know you're trying to help me, Nico. But you can't help me with this." She answered me weakly.

I held her hand tightly, "You need to. You can beat your nightmares. You have to be brave- just like you told me. Brave for Mama, please sorella. You will only get worse without sleep. I need you, please go to sleep." I shook slightly, trying to be strong for both of us.

She nodded slightly, "Okay fratello, I'll try. She turned away from me and closed her eyes"

I watched her a little longer before my eyelids got heavy and I drifted off to sleep as well. Not knowing that she was indeed fake sleeping.

My dreams were always plagued with the same things, I watched my mother beaten to death, people trying to hurt my sister and I while we were on the streets, the strange mysterious shadowy figures attack it. I had never been so scared, the shadowy figures must've been the worst nightmare my mind could've given me. And of course, the worst of the worst, my sorella being stabbed through the chest by the horrible shadow monster. I cried through the whole thing.

Then the dream shifted, I was now in the middle of a small village, a simple hearth in the center of the town square. There, a young girl in plain brown clothing, holding her hands out to the warm fire. She looked over at me, her eyes were filled with fire, but, it wasn't frightening, it was more, comforting. Feeling of home. I remembered the times when my family would gather around our small fireplace, and just talk and laugh. Those were my favorite memories. I felt like I could trust this girl. I approached her slowly.

"Ciao," I said to her quietly in greeting. She nodded back to me, patting the place beside her, beckoning for me to sit.

I sat down, feeling the warmth of the fire against my skin.

"Nico, your sister is in danger," she said softly.

My eyes widened and all the trust I had for her dissipated and I became extremely guarded, "How do you know my name? And what happened to my sister? Who are you?"

She didn't seem surprised at my reaction, "I'm Hestia, the protector of the hearth. I've watched you two travel. I came into your dream to warn you"

My beating heart gradually slowed down, "What's happening to her?" I asked quietly

"The shadows that attacked you, one of them had been able to stab your sister through her chest, correct?"

"Yes, I've been trying to help her but nothing is working, and- and she won't sleep and everything is getting worse and I don't know what to do!" My chest heaved up and down, I loved my sister dearly, I couldn't lose her too.

She placed a hand softly on my shoulder, "Calm down Nico."

I took a deep breath and tried to control my panic. I looked at her and nodded, signaling that I was okay. Well, as okay as someone in my position could be.

"I'm sorry to say Nico, but you can't do anything for her. This is something she has to do for herself"

I opened my mouth to interrupt me but she raised her hand asking me silently to let her continue. I closed my mouth and didn't say anything.

"People like you, with powers, they're called demigods. It's what you and you're sister are. You have already used your powers once"

I recalled the black substance and the skeletons that had appeared out of the ground when my sister had been hurt. It- it was me, I had done it. I had summoned the skeletons.

I glanced at my hands, "I made the skeletons appear" I said with realization.

Hestia nodded, "You did. You also controlled them to back the shadow figures away."

"H-how? I've never done that in my life" I wondered out loud.

"It's in your blood Nico. But I came here to discuss your sister, not give you a lesson on powers." She responded.

I put my hands down and gave her my attention once again.

"I believe, that when she was stabbed, the main part of her connection with your father was severed. This causing her to lose her powers, causing her own domain to harm her, make her fear it."

"My father? I don't even know who he is"

"You will find out, in time. But he is the reason for the powers you have. And without his connection to your sister, she is defenseless against the demons in her dreams. I can't tell you why it is this way, I can only tell you what it is." She told me.

"There has to be a way to help her!" I cried out.

"There is Nico, but you can't help her. She has to be able to defeat this by herself. She has to overcome her own fear. But not just overcome it, she must go through it, she has to physically face it. Allow it to take her. And that is the hardest thing a person can do"

"What if she doesn't? What if she can't?"

"Then, she will never gain her powers back… And eventually, she will die."

"No! No that can't happen! She can't go through that- there has to be another-"

"I am sorry Nico" She interrupted me, "This is all the information I can give you. My time here is now limited, for you are now waking up"

I looked at her and noticed how she was fading, almost transparent.

"Don't forget what I have told you. And hurry! I am not sure how long she will last" She said, yelling out the last part to me. Then she vanished into thin air.

* * *

I took a shaky breath as I opened my eyes and looked at Percy, "After I woke up, I went over to my sister only to find out that she had never slept. She was extremely pale and weak at this time, all the strain she felt showed on her face."

I looked down at my hands, away from Percy's gaze, "Hestia didn't know how long she would last. I didn't know either. And- she didn't last long. After I told her about my dream, I tried to persuade her to sleep for several hours that night. But she kept refusing. Kept telling me she could never face the demons in her sleep. No matter how much I begged her, she always responded with the fact that she rather die than face them. And that practically destroyed me."

I saw a drop of water land on the sand we sat on, realizing that I was now crying, "She- she died that night. And I was on my own from then on. Until Polybotes captured me while my guard was down. And I've been at that forge for so long, I hardly remembered what the sun felt like, what it was like to be outside. And now, it seems like the same thing is happening to you. And I don't know how I can help you"

I rubbed my eyes harshly, trying to stop the tears falling down my face.

Percy did something unexpected and pulled me into a hug. When was the last time I ever had a hug? I held onto him tightly, I didn't realize how much I had been holding in until it all came spilling out.

"You've already helped me out by telling me" He responded, but I could already tell from the tone of his voice that he was afraid.

I pulled away and faced him.

"Nico- what was your sister's name?" He asked.

I was about to explain that I never wanted to hear her name again, that I had erased it from my memories. Because that name was the most painful thing my ears could ever hear.

But before I got the chance to even open my mouth, I heard a voice from behind us. A voice that was all too familiar. A voice that I despised with a passion.

"Her name, was Bianca"

* * *

 **Percy**

I jumped up from my sitting position, spinning around to face whatever was behind us. In front of me, was three shadowy figures. Their appearance looking almost exactly as Nico had described the ones in his story. My gaze narrowed, "Who are you?" I demanded.

One of them pointed to something behind me, to Nico. "That one knows who we are."

I glanced behind me, only to see Nico frozen, his face even paler than usual.

"Nico," I hissed, "Snap out of it."

It seemed to work, his frozen expression turned into a glowering, "How dare you? How dare you speak her name!" He screamed at them.

The figure simply chuckled softly, "Bianca was so easy to get rid of. Now you, you were a slippery little one, but I swore that I'd be back, and here I am."

"Get out of here," Nico snarled, "I will send you to the depths of the Underworld if you don't leave right now."

You couldn't exactly see it, but somehow I knew that it was smirking, "How frightening" It said sarcastically.

I glanced over at Nico, "What are they?"

"Shadow demons." Nico said in a low voice, "And I'm going to kill them"

Before I could say anything, Nico charged towards the figures with a loud battle cry.

"Nico wait!" I yelled, running after him.

The figures dissipated and appeared behind Nico, "Too slow" One of them taunted, making Nico only more frustrated and heightening his anger.

Nico kept chasing after them but they constantly disappeared and reappeared

I grabbed onto Nico's arm, preventing him from running after them again, "Nico stop. What you're doing isn't working"

He looked at me with fury in his eyes, "You don't know these things like I do, stay out of this Percy. It's personal" He growled, tugging his arm away from me.

I saw black smoke emit from his fingertips. The shadows giving a twisted smile as they saw this, "You're only making it easier for us little one. We thrive in darkness."

They zoomed towards the black smoke, moving quickly around the dark area, surrounding Nico.

"Stop! You're making it worse!" I yelled, plunging into the dark matter as well with the only the intent to find Nico.

Somewhere along the way, I became lost in the smoke, not able to see anything within a foot away. I looked up, barely able to see the sky. We had left our ally at sunset, night was almost upon us and I knew that whatever these creatures where, the night was their domain.

I needed to act quickly.

I brought out Riptide, the glow from the blade providing at least some light.

I spun around, keeping my guard up.

To my right, I heard a yell of pain and ran in that direction.

"Kill him the same way you killed the girl Shadow Fang" I heard a voice hiss, it seemed to be coming from all directions and I couldn't pinpoint it.

"Leave him alone!" I bellowed out.

I saw one of the figures emerge from the darkness, "Unfortunately we can't do that. He must die. And to make sure you don't interfere-" It disappeared back into the smoke, a whisper was heard, "Come out and deal with him Night Coal"

Something suddenly slammed into my chest and I fell to the ground. I was already injured, slamming onto the floor did not help my condition

I felt some sort of liquid drip down onto my face. It burned like acid. I looked up and saw what looked like the shadow form of a wolf pinning me to the ground. The burning liquid was its saliva.

I had lost grip on Riptide and could faintly see it's glow a foot away. The wolf growled down at me, it's jaw filled with sharp teeth getting closer and closer to me.

I elbowed it in its noise, earning a small whine from it. While it was distracted, I scrambled towards my sword, grabbing it, I hoisted myself up and held the point to the shadow wolf.

"Get away" I demanded. The wolf looked at the sword like it was poison, immediately retracting from the glowing sword.

I smirked, "You're gonna get it now" I sliced the sword towards its body, taking it by surprise, the sword cut cleanly through its smoking body and the wolf vanished and didn't reappear.

No wonder Nico couldn't defeat them. Everything he did only made them stronger. I ran towards where I last heard him.

After running around blind, I finally found him at the edge of the small village we came from. Cornered against a wall by one of the shadow figures. This one looking like a giant spider. He was in a horrible condition, almost as if he would drop at any second. But he persisted and kept swinging his sword at the monster. But it was useless, the sword did absolutely no damage. All the cuts he made through its smoky body just reformed again. You might as well just have been fighting air.

I charged towards the monster, slicing my sword multiple times through its black body. It finally dissolved into thin air.

I panted slightly, looking at Nico, "You okay?"

Instead of getting any sort of 'thank you,' he glared at me, "Why would you do that? I had it under control!"

I looked at him like he was crazy, "What are you talking about? It had you cornered and you look like you're going to faint at any moment"

"I'm the one that should've killed it!"

"Nico, you aren't in this alone," I said quietly.

"Don't you tell me I'm not alone. You know nothing about me. I've always been alone. Stay out of it Percy, and while you're doing that, just stay out of my life." He stomped away from me and into the village. Maybe he was exploding now because of what I said to him back then when I lost control. It was a fitting moment. But I wasn't going to let Nico loose spreading dark matter everywhere, and I was sure the shadow demons were still lurking around. I stayed back, but made sure to keep Nico within my sight.

In a random moment, Nico stopped, "Percy, I know you're following me, just stop and go back to the beach. Your friends will be there soon"

So much for being sneaky. "You're my friend too, you can come with us," I said

Nico turned around, his eyes immediately finding my hiding spot. I sheepishly stood up from my crouched position, "After the quest, we'll go back to Camp Half Blood, it's a safe place for demigods."

Assuming we succeeded our quest and even lived long enough to see camp..

"I know what Camp is, Beckendorf told me about it, and while I appreciate the offer, I much rather stay here." He answered.

I sighed, "Then at least, wait with me on the beach? Please."

Nico mumbled something I couldn't hear, then, at last, grumbled, "Fine. But then I'm leaving"

I gave a small smile, even if Nico didn't want to come, I'd at least get to talk with him some more before going off unwillingly on a death quest.

Unfortunately, he still insisted on walking behind and farther away from me, but as long as he was coming, it was alright.

I glanced behind me and saw wisps of black smoke coming from his body, "What's up with the constant black smoke?" I called out to him.

"It's a Hades kid thing." He replied, "Just like how you always smell like the ocean" His eyes widened slightly when he realized what he had said and turned red slightly. I didn't really understand his reaction to his words, but I simply laughed and kept walking.

We finally reached the shore, the sun had officially set. It was a full moon today, and you could see the light from it sparkling in the dark waves. I felt relaxed and calm looking at the view. I wish I could've just stayed on this beach forever, avoid the deathly quest. I wished that Polybotes had never captured me, I wished a lot of things didn't happen. But I couldn't do anything about it and decided to just enjoy this moment of relaxation.

Then I heard a loud thud behind me; I spun around to see a giant black smoking snake curled around Nico's upper body. Its fangs injected into his neck. His body shook violently and foam appeared from his mouth.

Then he went completely still.

* * *

 **This chapter was 4 times larger than all of my other chapters. I hope you enjoyed it! I was planning on making it longer, with the Argo II butttttt this was too good of an ending for me to give up on :P.**

 **I'll try to post more regular updates from now on so yayyyy**

 **bye for now! -madcheshirecat105**

 **(yes i changed my username. :D)**


	47. Pit Stop

**Hiiiiii, wow im actually somewhat on time. YAY**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter, which was exhausting btw, because im pretty certain im going back to my regular length. so yea.**

 **anywayssssssss**

 **Shoutouts: (Because apparently, people actually reviewed my crappy story :D)**

 **DomDetex- I have written quite a lot i'll admit that lol, and i plan to stay on schedule, emphasis on planned. because- procrastination happens, but i'll try ;P**

 **Yami Tensei- I'm glad you like it!**

 **BlueCookiesforRick- and there will be more more cliffhangers to come hahaha. I'm glad you enjoyed the little percy twin battle and nico's backstory! And I'll definitely be trying to use that helpful constructive criticism.**

 **PoppyOhare- Yeah i did! :D.**

 **PKwriter- I don't know what happened to Nico... heheheh ;)**

 **Izzybella12- You bet we're starting up the war :D.**

 **OKAY.**

 **ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Piper POV

"RUN!" I shouted to everyone as we sprinted down the streets. "Don't have to tell me twice!" Jason said, running behind me. I glanced up at the cheetah ahead of us. "Frank! Wait for us!" I yelled at the animal. He slowed down just the slightest, before getting whacked into a building.

"Frank!"

Jason and I ran over to him, I silently cursed myself for distracting him. We picked up the dazed Canadian onto his feet. "Who knew hydras could be so fast?" I heard Jason mutter. I looked up and saw the monster heading straight for us, "Go! Go! Go!" I shouted. All three of us making a run for it. The hydra's many heads snapping its teeth, trying to grab hold of one of us for lunch.

How did we get in this situation? Because running into those sea monsters had done a whole lot of damage, much more than we had originally thought. So we're sent here to go get supplies. Instead, we're now running from a hydra. Fun.

"How are we supposed to kill it?" Frank asked, running alongside us.

"Fire. We need fire." Jason replied

"We don't have any fire!" I shouted, ahead was a narrow space between two buildings, the hydra wouldn't be able to fit in there. "Guys, follow me!" I called to them, slipping in between the two buildings quickly. I scanned our surroundings, searching for something that could maybe help us defeat the hydra in the slightest way. I found out that not many useful things were stored in spaces between buildings. I turned around towards the guys. "So. Plan?" Looking between the both of them, "Anything?" Frank shook his head just as we heard a loud screeching, "But we better come up with something soon before it eats us. What were you saying about fire Jason?"

"Uh in the old myths, Heracles, er, Hercules, if you want to-" he shook his head cutting himself off, "Whatever his name is, he sliced the heads and burned the stumps so they couldn't split."

The two buildings started to shake and rattle, I glanced at the opening and saw only a wall of scales and claws, "It's trying to knock down the buildings, we gotta act fast. Since we don't have any fire, maybe we can slice the heads and you can strike them with lightning Jason?" I asked hopefully. He nodded, "That's an awful lot of heads to strike and kill, but I'll make it work"

"Let's worry less about completely killing it and worry more about making it out alive."

We all nodded and chatted into action, I sliced my dagger clean through one of the heads, "Jason, now!" I yelled. Above, a rumble of thunder was sounded and dark clouds appeared, lighting hitting the stump spot on, it didn't continue to split. Great, now only 8 more heads to go.

Suddenly, more loud screeching was heard down the street, I whipped my head around, "Uh, guys?"

Frank turned to where I was looking, he gulped "There's four more..."

Do the math... four hydras, each with nine heads. I knew Jason was powerful, but even he couldn't pull off that many lightning strikes.

"Plan B?" Frank asked worriedly

"How does divide and conquer sound"

We all silently agreed to go off on our own. I heard Jason let out a loud battle cry as I saw four streaks of powerful electricity find their desired target. Each hydra let out a monstrous shriek before becoming slightly dazed for at least a moment, giving us all a chance to attack. However, the distraction didn't last long as the hydras shook off the shock and continued to advance on us. A purple substance shot from one of the hydras' mouths, I leaped to the side as acid splattered dangerously close to where I was just standing.

"Don't stand in front of the heads, they can still spit poison," I yelled to my friends

"That's kinda hard when they're everywhere!" I heard Jason yell back.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, just to see Jason fighting on the left side of the creature, trying to avoid the majority of the heads, his sword arm rear back, instinctively preparing to slice the monsters head off. But I noticed that the other heads had foam forming in the corner of their mouths, ready to shoot out acid on him, "Jason stop!"

Too late, the move was already in motion, the head sliced cleanly off. Before he had the chance to call on another lightning strike, the hydra heads gained upon him, shooting acid towards his body, his concentration switching to avoiding acid burns instead of torching the head stump. Jason was too preoccupied and two more heads soon grew back.

Frank hadn't been doing much better, he took several forms, but no matter how many times he shifted, the hydra remained almost completely unharmed and nearly snatched him several times.

I wasn't doing much better and was trying to run around the heads, attempting and failing to weave the heads around one another. The most damage I had done was a few stabs to the body and feet, though one head was missing an eye, from when I had a lucky shot. That had been gross to pull out of its head...

The divide and conquer had not worked out, the hydras were able to surround us and we stood back to back from each other.

Jason's clothes were torn to shreds. Frank was bleeding from several cuts, I had lost both one of my shoes which were currently melting in an acid puddle and wasn't in much better shape than Jason or Frank.

We were all panting and breathing hard, back up against one another. I looked up at the many heads staring down at us, there had to be at least 40 of them, knowing we had all accidentally sliced one or two heads.

Why would there be four hydras in the same place? That wasn't normal. I glanced at Jason and Frank, "Try to distract them one more time? Frank, can you turn into a dragon?" I asked. They both nodded. Jason let out a lightning strike, I could tell that it wasn't as effective as the others, the creatures wouldn't be seeing double for long. I turned to Frank, who was still in human form. He shook his head, "I can't, I'm sorry" he murmured. "Alright," I murmured. I grabbed onto the Horn of Plenty harnessed around my shoulder, shooting out pot roasted hams that were sure to keep them distracted for at least some time. "Back to the ship!" I yelled, sprinting through the tangle of necks and heads as the boys followed me towards the docks.

We didn't make it far before I heard Frank yell out in alarm. One of the heads had managed to snatch hold of Frank's quiver, dragging him along with it. I skid to a stop and turned around, shooting chicken at it. Jason rose up using the winds, ready to pull Frank out of the deathly traps of acid and sharp teeth. Only to be dragged down by three other heads. My eyes widened as I watched this and charged, plunging my dagger into necks, foreheads, toes, whatever I could get to. I too had soon become encircled in the heads, tangled in the mess of scaly long necks. Above me, I saw one head raised, it's mouth, frothing ready to shoot acid. I struggle a bit longer before I felt the awful burn of the venomous poison hit my skin. I squirmed only to be held even tighter.

"Jason, Frank" I murmured quietly, feeling the pain from the poison expand to other parts of my body, I felt dizzy, "Someone, help."


	48. Everyone will Fall

**That moment when you say you'll update more often then disappear for a month.**

 **welp. sorry /**

 **I'll try to stay on track haha**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **PoppyOhare- Aw thanks :3**

 **Izzybella12- Oh.. oh wait- did, did you want Nico and Percy in that last chapter? Oh. Whoops.**

 **DomDetex- hahahaah trust me, i don't XD, i stopped writing for like 7 months cause i was lazy hahaha**

 **Okay chapter Yay!**

 **Okay and one more thing. I'll be switching to third person from now on. When i first started i was doing 1st person but i realized it wasn't such a good idea but i didn't really want to go and change stuff so i let it be. But now i think i really should just switch to third because it can get confusing at times especially when there's several POVs, so just- roll with it K? Thanks.**

 **(I might be going back and switching it all to third person but im lazy so)**

* * *

 **Percy**

Percy froze for a split second, paralyzed by what he had seen.

 _No. no no no no no._

He lunged from his position, his sword springing out, with one raging swing, he sliced the serpents head clean off, the shadow disappearing into thin air, erasing from existence.

He collapsed next to Nico who had gone completely still.

"Nico! Nico come on! Come on! You were going to live life and see the world. You were going to be free. Get up!"

Tears started to spill.

"Nico. Nico please," He cried, shaking him violently. " _Please_ "

Nico never responded, his eyes had gone dull and his heartbeat stopped. He was gone.

It was all real. Percy had nearly died, he had been given a chance. He had chosen to continue the death quest. He had chosen to suffer through life. He had chosen to see Nico die.

They had given him a chance. But it should've been Nico. Nico should've been given a chance. He deserved it much more than Percy did. Especially now that he wasn't in complete control of his own mind. Especially now that he was a danger to all of his friend.

It should've been Nico that was given a chance. He spent half his life in that hell hole. He just got his freedom only to be caged in the underworld. He had only gotten a small taste of the sun before it was forever taken away from him.

He hunched over his body, taking heaving breathes, "It's my fault. I was distracted. I wasn't paying attention. Nico, I'm sorry. Please come back."

 _No._

No, it was bigger than this.

It wasn't just his fault. It was all of theirs. All of the immortal beings. Everyone involved in it.

The monsters. Polybotes. The giants. The titans. The gods.

It was everyone.

The gods always failed to protect their children.

They don't even care. _Nobody_ cares. They don't care if people die. They don't care what happens down here. It's all some silly game to them. All the demigods could die and they'd just wave it all off and make more. Because they could all be replaced.

It was their fault.

And the titans.

The titans had been able to capture these demigods because the gods don't care. They kept them in a dungeon for several years. The gods didn't care. The gods didn't bother looking for them. They probably didn't even know they were even gone.

The titans treated them horribly. And then they lost the war. Hah, and the only reason the gods even fought in the Titan war was so they didn't lose control of the world. It was so they could be the leaders. Not that their children could die. No. They don't care.

The giants, the giants enslaved them. Used them for their own purposes. They were all just ants to them. They didn't care if they died.

Polybotes had his own place to enslave demigods, if he did, then the other giants probably did too. There was probably several places trapped with demigods, just using them for their own personal gain.

The monsters just wanted to kill. That's all they cared about. Killing for sport. Killing because it's fun. Killing the demigods just because they happened to be children of the gods.

But it all started with the gods. Because they don't care. They don't bother to even look at them. It doesn't matter just how many of them died.

It was the gods.

It was always the gods. Thinking they were so high and mighty, looking down over the world like it was a prize. A chess game. They could sacrifice as many pawns as long as the king never fell.

Maybe the titans and giants wanted to take over the world. But the gods were no better.

They weren't good. There was no good.

It was all just different types of evil.

Percy didn't want to fight for them anymore. In fact. He wanted to watch them all burn. He wanted to see them suffer for once. No, Percy would be fighting for himself, the people he loved, and his own home. Nothing else.

Not for the gods. Not for the giants.

And nothing was going to get in his way. He'd kill them all. Anything and everything that got in his way.

Everyone else was now the enemy. There was no right side. He thought back to Luke. He now understood why he had left the gods side, he understood why he'd gone to the titans.

Luke was right.

He should have listened to him.

The gods deserved to fall.

The giants deserved to fall.

They all deserved to fall.

All of them.

It was all their faults that Nico had died. That Silena had died. And Luke, and Ethan, and everyone else that had died.

The demigods that had gone over to the titan side, they hadn't chosen poorly, they had just been manipulated slightly to think that the titans were just barely better than the gods.

But they were all bad.

There was no right side. But it wasn't like they could've done anything else.

Because if they hadn't chosen to fight for the titans, then they would've been killed on spot.

Because nobody cared.

 _Nobody cared._

He shook, looking up at the dark sky, "I'll kill you. I'll find you and I'll kill you all." He said quietly

"Did you hear me!" He stood up, glaring at the night sky, "I'll kill you, I will!" He screamed out

Percy cried out as he felt pain shoot through his skull, he fell to his knees clutching his head, a horrible headache forming, his vision started to flicker red. His entire body soon crumbled to the ground

He writhed in agony, rolling across the sand, and soon all he saw was red.

"I'll kill you all." A whisper was heard out into the night, "Every. Last. One."

* * *

 **Well wasn't that chapter just lovely. Hope you guys liked it :D**

 **See y'all later, and hopefully i'll start to update faster haha**


End file.
